A Leap of Faith
by Little Laughssassin
Summary: The kids from the cul-de-sac have all grown up and most of them are off to college. Saying goodbye isn't easy for the once inseparable Eds. Double D finds himself in university only to realize that his childhood bully was now closer to him than ever before; whether the weird feeling in his stomach is a good thing or a bad thing only time will tell for the confused Edd
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: sooooo...this will be my first KevEdd fanfic xD aaand I'm still fairly new to writting fics so bear with me if I take a little while to update or something. Reviews/comment are gladly welcomed! It'll be helpful to me to know how I'm doing. so yeah... enjoy :3

**My Tumblr: little - laughssassin . tumblr . com **(no spaces lol)

Nat belongs to the almighty: c2ndy2c1d!

* * *

**Chapter 1: All Grown Up**

Peach Creek had not changed one bit in those 6 years, but the kids sure had. Most of them – save for Johnny, Jimmy, and Sarah, who were still Juniors in high school – were preparing to head off to college; take the big leap and get out of their little pond. It was time to leave their quaint, familiar cul-de-sac.

Rolf had decided to go back to the old country for his education; he proclaimed he wanted to learn agriculture "the right way", and what better way to do so than by going back to the mammaland. Nazz had received a scholarship in the culinary arts for Peach Creek University; she never thought she'd be going down that road for her career, thinking of other things instead like a nurse or fashion designer, but a few years into secondary she realized that this was what she loved, and she was damn good at it too. All those years babysitting the neighbourhood kids gave her the practice and knowledge of a healthy diet.

Kevin and Nat both got into PCU as well with their own Baseball scholarship; the star athletes of Peach Creek High who despite their natural talents, still fought hard to achieve their goal.

There were only a couple of days left until the older kids had to leave the cul-de-sac, so they decided to have a little reunion to say their goodbyes. The kids met up in the center of the cul-de-sac and then walked together to Nazz's backyard for one last barbeque party. Everyone was laughing, and having a good time eating their hot-dogs and burgers, when suddenly, Johnny piped up with the obvious question:

"Hey guys, has anyone seen the Eds?"

The kids looked at each other and shrugged. "Beats me dude. I invited them personally though, I thought at least Double D would show up." Answered Nazz with her slanted lips showing her confusion, and perhaps even slight disappointment. The Eds weren't the most popular kids in the neighbourhood due to their scamming past, but over high school it seemed as though they calmed down and decided to focus on other hobbies. They were at least a bit more well-liked by the others.

"My stupid brother just dashed out of the house without even saying a word, so I guess those 3 are together somewhere else." Said Sarah as she took another bite of her hot dog.

"I guess the Ed-boys rather have their own time?" Questioned Rolf.

Kevin gave a little sigh and shook his head, "Who cares? If the dorks wanna be on their own to say their goodbyes then let them. They've always been their own little clusterfuck anyway." He took a sip of his cola and shrugged.

Nat patted him on the back and giggled, "Always the sentimental one this guy…I guess he's sort of right though? I mean, from what I've learned from you guys they've been friends since like the beginning of time right? And they're not even going to the same place for college so maybe reality's getting to them." Nat had been living in the cul-de-sac only since his sophomore year; he quickly befriended the other kids, and found himself closest to Kevin by far.

The famous trio had always been somewhat of an enigma to him; he had met the three before yes, but never really spent much time with them. Out of the three however, he was best acquainted with Eddward, the smartest and by the looks of it most decent one. He didn't mind Double D, not at all; in fact he thought he was actually pretty cool for a "dork", as Kevin would so commonly call them. He was super smart, nice, hard-working…his frame wasn't nearly as masculine as his or Kevin's, he had a sort of softness to all his features without necessarily being girly… and he always wore that silly black beanie on his head; coupled with his little gap-tooth smile and it was even…dare Nat say it…borderline adorable!

Nat found himself slightly blushing while staring into his own glass of lemonade as he thought of his image for the skinny little genius. Kevin snapped his fingers in front of his friend's face to bring him out of the sudden trance.

"Hey man, you ok in there?" he asked, playfully poking Nat's head.

The green haired teen smacked his hand away and nodded before adding, "O-of course! Why wouldn't I be? Besides, I'm the life of the party wherever I go, so, LET'S GET SOME TUNES BLASTIN UP IN HERE SHALL WE?" He quickly made his way over to the stereo, and once he deemed a song appropriate for him, he turned the volume up and began dancing his silly little heart out, and soon enough the other kids joined in.

Despite the loud volume of the music and the liveliness of the party, the three missing boys were not feeling as upbeat as their peers. In the nearby park the Eds sat in the swings, barely swaying themselves with their feet. Ed looked like he was about to cry, and although his two best friends were putting on a strong front, it was obvious they weren't faring any better with the idea of a "good-bye".

Finally Ed broke the solemn silence that engulfed them by jumping out of his seat, getting in between Double D and Eddy, and wrapping his arms around their necks to pull them in close to him. "ED DOES NOT WANT TO SAY GOOD-BYE TO HIS FRIENDS! WHO'S GOING TO WATCH MONSTER MOVIE MARATHONS WITH ME ON SUNDAYS? WHO WILL READ COMIC BOOKS WITH ME? WHO WILL MAKE BUTTER TOAST WITH ME?"

Edd gave out a short gasp for air; sometimes the taller boy would forget his own strength. He reached one hand to grab onto his friend's arm not only as a sign of comfort, but also as an attempt to escape his tight grip enough that he wouldn't suffocate and die before even setting foot in his new dorm room. "There, there Ed," He said as he patted his friend's arm, now able to breathe more comfortably, "I'm sure you'll make lots of new friends who will enjoy all of those with you! A-and it's not like we will be too far away from each other; besides, you and Eddy are going to the same college, Ed! No need to worry.

Ed's bottom lip quivered and he looked down at the ground below, "But Double D won't be there…"

"Hush Ed." The smallest of the friends finally spoke; he had been particularly quiet this whole time, and barely even struggled or complained about Ed's another one of Ed's deadly bear hugs, "Sockhead's right, even if we aren't going to be taking the same classes we'll still be in the same damn building, so it's not like we're never gonna see each other." He rolled his eyes, but then his expression softened into a sadder one and he sighed, "besides ya big lumix, it'd be a little stupid to assume we'd always be glued to the hip. Times change, people grow up, and we each make our own life! There was no way we could've ended up together anyway."

Ed looked up, "Why not, Eddy?"

Eddy proceeded to nod his head in Double D's direction. "Me?..." he asked curiously, "Why would it be my fault?"

"With that big ol' brain of yours it would be hard to resist an offer from a better university than to stay back with Ed and me."

"Eddy, it's not like I am able to apologize for my "big ol' brain". As academically gifted as I may appear it does not imply that I did not work hard too! That scholarship was really difficult to-"

"YES I KNOW I KNOW, THAT'S WHAT I'M SAYING SOCKHEAD! Geez…and I never said you should apologize, all I'm saying is…well…you just have more potential, so staying with us would only hold you back I guess." He began to mumble as he neared the end of his sentence.

Double D frowned and furrowed his brows, "Nonsense Eddy, I wouldn't have been held back from an-"

"Doudle D if that were true, if you believed that, then you wouldn't be taking this scholarship would you?"

"I - "

"Would you?!"

" …No, I suppose not."

The boys spent the rest of the day in the park, or just walking around together, attempting to change the subject as best they could. Eventually the day began to turn to night, it was inevitable, and soon the inevitability of the last day in the cul-de-sac also made itself known to all its inhabitants.

Some of the kids were already tearing up, others forced as smile as they held back bitter tears, but still they all knew this wouldn't be forever, which did give them comfort. Rolf left first because he needed to get to the airport early; he gave everyone a big hug – and a nice homemade (huge) sausage – even the Eds.

Kevin was probably saddest to see the odd son-of-a-shepherd leave. Rolf had been his best friend since they were just little kids. As the day went on, the kids also lost Nazz. After she left, the rest began to disperse from each other in order to finish their own packing. Nat was already done with his stuff, so he went over to Kevin's to help him finish the work.

While they were sorting over his clothes, Kevin walked by his bedroom window and noticed Ed, Edd and Eddy huddled close in front of Edd's home across the street.

"So I guess this is it huh guys?" Asked Eddy, kicking the ground under him and looking down shyly, trying to not let his strong exterior crack too much

"It would seem so…Well…you guys need to remember that it is imperative that you both get to your respective classes on time! Do not become a bother to your professors, always do your homework as soon as you can, and study! We're not children anymore fellas, and as such we should act like the young, mature, adults we are becoming. That means no more scams mister!" he wagged a finger at Eddy, who only smiled and shook his head, before focusing his attention to Ed, "and Ed, try not to mess too much with the animals during your stay at Summer Hill College; I am aware they have some poultry in their establishment for the use of certain faculties. And _please_ remember to shower regularly! And, a-and… and I'll miss you guys." Double D said quietly, with a shy, bittersweet smile creeping up the corners of his mouth.

At that point it was Ed who cracked. He grabbed his best friends tightly and squeezed them; gentle tears were beginning to glaze his eyes with the threat of an overflow. But despite the crashing, affectionate force of the embrace, neither of the other two boys complained, in fact, they tightly hugged back. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Eddy pulled away and cleared his throat.

"Well uhh…Mom's giving me and Ed a ride to the place so… I guess we should be going now. We'll text ya or something as soon as we settle in kay?" Eddy gave his friend's shoulder a light reassuring squeeze.

"Very well Eddy," Smiled Double D with a slight nod.

The two boys began to walk away from Double D's home, but not without making a ruckus, from Ed's part at least. He waved his arms as he walked backwards to Eddy's place, "SEE YA LATER DOUBLE D! BE GOOD! DON'T LET YOUR BRAIN BE EATEN BY THE ZOMBIE ALIENS! AND WATCH OUT FOR GHOSTS! AND OTHER MEAN STUFF! BYE DOUBLE D! BYE!"

Edd couldn't help but giggle endearingly at his friend. It was hard to say farewell to your childhood buddies, especially after so many years together. He knew he would feel terribly lonely in a big university without his friends around, but it was something he had to learn to deal with. He'd make new friends eventually too right? _I hope_.

From across the street Kevin had seen the trios' parting, and watched as Double D slowly re-entered his home once the other two were out of view, and closed the door behind him.

"That was precious."

Kevin jumped in place, startled by the sound of Nat's voice right next to him. _How the fuck did I not even notice him get here?_ "W-what? What was?"

"Oh come on Kev, you know you'll miss them."

"Pfft! As if, Nat. There's no way in hell I'd EVER miss dorky," he said with a scrunched up face, "And as for Ed, well, I don't see myself missing him much either. He wasn't as bad as Eddy, but that big idiot would still manage to annoy me."

"What about cutiepie?"

"What about him? he's going to PCU too, so what's there to miss about him?"

Nat tsk'd at Kevin, "Double D got in for science, Kevin, so the chances of us having any class together, let alone run into him in that giant campus are quite slim my friend. So yeah, there is stuff to miss about him don't cha think?"

"True…still I don't know if I'd miss him too much knowing that we're in the same place…A-and even if we weren't I still probably wouldn't miss Double Dweeb!"

"Kev"

"Yeah?"

"You realize you didn't even say anything to me calling him a cutiepie right?" Said Nat with a wink.

Kevin could feel his cheeks beginning to color, and he threw the shirt he had in his hands at Nat's face, who gave out a soft '_oof!'_ as it smacked into him, but laughed anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I just love the headcannon idea that Nat becomes a bit of a clutz when he's nervous :P As you might've began to notice, yes, Nat's crushing on the dork, as for Kevin, well, I can't give much info on him just yet!

Enjoy chapter 2 !

**My Tumblr: little - laughssassin . tumblr . com **(no spaces lol)

NAT BELONGS TO c2ndy2c1d!

* * *

**Ch. 2: Hello Neighbour!**

Double D and his parents had gotten to the university early to help him move his belongings and settle in. He said goodbye to his mom and dad and promised his mom to call her every weekend so she would know that he was doing ok; he thought her worrying was a little too much, but he didn't reject the idea. As a child, Double D didn't get to spend too much time with his parents because they were both such busy people. His mother was a CEO and his father was a well-known Doctor, which meant that more often than not, they were forced to leave their only son on his own. But Double D was able to fend for himself; he matured quickly and was able to take care of his basic needs and only got better as he grew up.

It was something Double D had always been secretly bitter about. By being alone most of the time, he had grown up independently, not needing someone to take care of him too much; by the time he was 11, his parents felt that he didn't even need a babysitter anymore because he was already so responsible and mature. As a consequence however, Double D grew up a bit too soon, and a little too alone; he missed his parents, and wished he could've spent more time with them as a real family. But alas, it wasn't so. This didn't mean he didn't love them though; even from afar they never stopped looking over him and taking care of him, and he never stopped loving them either.

He had just gotten back to his floor in his dorm building and was about to open his door when he heard a loud _THUNK _and crashing followed by some cursing from the room just parallel to his. Edd's curiosity got the better of him and he softly knocked on the door twice with his knuckles.

"A-are you alright in there?"

Some muffled rustling and more thunking could be heard from the other side of the door, but soon enough the young teen could hear footsteps quickly approaching, so he took a step back. The door opened and when Double D looked up at the person standing in front of him, he was taken by complete surprise as to who his new neighbor was.

The other male had his head turned back as he answered the door, "Ah, yeah man don't worry I'm fine, just sett-D-DOUBLE D?!"

"My word, h-hello Nathan!"

"O-OH MY GOD, HI!" The green haired teen's eyes grew wider and brighter, he was just so happy to see the little genius standing there; he didn't think it'd be so easy to catch him around campus. Today was a lucky day. He quickly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and lightly hugged him, burying his face close to his black beanie.

Double D let out a small squeak at the sudden action, but once his brain caught up to what Nat was doing, he automatically – and awkwardly – hugged him back. He didn't want to seem rude, especially it being someone he knew.

Nat's smile grew when he felt Double D's arms enclose around his back; the enjoyment was short lived however, once he pulled back from the embrace. He noticed Double D's shock and he didn't want to make him uncomfortable. He still wished the smaller boy would call him Nat for once, but at the same time he didn't mind hearing his actual name if it was coming out of Edd's mouth.

Double D cleared his throat and smiled, "so…are you positive you don't need any assistance?"

"Hmm…" Nat looked back at all the boxes in disarray in his room, "I think I might after all…it's chaos in here." He laughed and turned back to Double D, "Are you sure though? Don't ya need to get your own shit in place?"

"Oh don't worry! I've already arranged most of my room; I certainly wouldn't mind helping you. I-if you want that is."

"Of course! Yeah, okay! Thanks sweetcheeks." Said Nat excitedly, adding in a signature wink, which caught Double D by surprise and made him blush. He giggled at the boy's reaction as he went back to the center of his room where most of the boxes were piled up.

Double D furrowed his brows and made his way over to where Nat was, "Sweetcheeks?"

"Yep!" Answered Nat with a smile.

"That is highly uncalled for Nathan."

"Well fine. What would you prefer then? Cutiepatootie? Dreamboat? Honeybunch?"

Double D stifled a giggle and shook his head, "Hardly any better than your previous comment."

"Then I guess I'll need some time to come up with something better for you eh?"

"As long as you're able to refrain from making me sound like your 2nd. Grade infatuation all is well."

"Hey now, Samantha was a great girl!"

The smaller boy let out a short but vivid laugh; Nat was certainly something else. Double D hadn't always been accustomed to his flirtatious and sometimes even inappropriate humor, and because of his own reserved, quiet nature, sometimes Nat's forwardness would shock him. But they had gotten to know each other over the years, and Edd found himself being able to let Nat's comments fly by him without getting too offended or uncomfortable. Besides, he liked Nat; he was a very nice friend, and Double D was happy to have someone he already knew close to him in this new environment.

Nat couldn't help but zoom in on that adorable tooth-gapped smile. He felt totally accomplished for making Edd laugh. "Alright, alright, enough lollygagging!" Exclaimed Nat; Double D looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and a curious grin.

"What? I'm able to have a vast vocabulary as well." He shrugged his shoulders and smirked, "okay, you offered your help to me, so help me you now must, young Skywalker." Nat then picked out some books from one of the boxes and passed them to Edd

"How fitting you would choose Yoda considering your obvious preference for color," grinned Double D as he took the books.

After some time they managed to more-or-less get about half of the boxes organized, and Nat rolled out a suitcase instead. He zipped it open, revealing a colorful assortment of shirts and sweaters, along with a few pants and some underwear. "I wanna make sure I can find at least 1 pair of PJ pants for tonight; help me out."

The two boys decided it'd probably be better if Double D took out the clothes and passed them over to Nat by his closet so he could organize them the way he wanted to. Once Double D passed over all of the shirts, he began to collect the sweaters and jackets, and eventually, came the underwear.

Edd felt silly for getting embarrassed about touching a friend's underwear, considering he had had to do it before with Ed and Eddy (you never know what wonders will await you when you try to help Ed clean his room), but this wasn't Ed or Eddy, this was someone he wasn't as close with. Nat turned to face Edd when he realized he wasn't getting anything and he was sure there was still stuff in the suitcase.

He noticed his friend hesitating a little bit as he picked up on his boxers to give to him. He laughed and leaned down close to Double D, "you gonna stare at my undies like that all day or can I put them away now?"

Double D got startled and grew even more embarrassed and pink over the sudden proximity with Nat. "Ah-ah no, nono, excuse me Nathan!" He swiftly shoved the pair of white, short boxers into Nat's chest.

Nat took the liberty (and the chance) to ever so slightly put his hand over Double D's as he took hold of his boxers. "You know sweetcheeks, if you really want to keep looking, I wouldn't mind modeling for you some day." He gave him a little wink and laughed the moment he saw Double D's expression.

"NATHAN!" He quickly jerked his hand away and continued to take, and shove more clothes at his friend. Double D still wasn't 100% used to Nat's humor, so sometimes he did need to remember to remain calm and not get his feathers too rufled by the boy.

"Hey Nat how's the mov…ing…coming?"

The two buys shot their heads at the newcomer's direction and both smiled.

"Oh, hey Kev! Double D was just helping me move in like the great neighbor he is!"

"Nat don't bother the kid; he probably has his own cleaning up to do." He walked closer to where his friends were and stood by Edd.

Double D and Kevin had always been pretty matched in their height; Double D reached the end of his growth spurt in his junior year at, but Kevin just kept on getting bigger, likely due to not only his genetics, but sports-oriented styled of life. _Physical activity certainly did wonders for his body_ thought Double D as he looked over Kevin while he and Nat chatted, _w-wait, what am I doing?!_ The smaller teen shook his head to make the thoughts go away. The last thing he wanted to do was check out his friend; he had no good reason to anyway. _How absurd of me!_

"Right Dude?"

"H-huh? Oh, excuse me Nathan, it appears as though I zoned out of the conversation."

"Nevermind dork. So, where's your place?" Asked Kevin

"Oh, actually, I'm right across from here!"

"REALLY? Oh sweet! I can easily pop up for a visit or 2! Maybe a third at night ;)"

"NAT!" Kevin smacked his friend at the back of the head.

"How about yourself Kevin?"

"I'm upstairs."

"Oh, well, it would seem we are all neighbours then!" Exclaimed Double D cheerfully.

They spent the rest of the day helping Nat finish up most of his room and even helped Kevin finish his own too. Classes wouldn't start for another 5 days, so Double D excused himself and went back to his room to relax. He was exhausted; moving was a tiring process, even more so when you're not only doing your own, but helping others too.

He received his text from Eddy – and about 10 from Ed – telling him about their new dorms and how the school looked and what they had found as they explored their new campus. Eddy was already drooling all over the place from all the beautiful college women he'd seen, and Ed was more than content with all the food court options. Ed was still sad that the group had been separated and he still missed Double D, but he assured his 2 friends that they'd see each other soon enough, and to think of all the great stories they could tell each other once in person. Not to mention there was always texting or msn if he got too homesick.

Before he knew it, time flew by, and it was already nearing 10:30 p.m.

He went to his cozy bathroom to get ready for bed, but just as he was starting to pull the covers from his bed, he heard soft knocking on his door.

"Now who could that be at this hour?" He walked over to the door and carefully opened it, and was surprised to see Kevin on the other side.

"Kevin? Is something the matter? What brings you here so late?"

"Late? It's only 10:30." He said in a confused tone, "A-anyway… I just wanted to know if you wanted to like…hang out or something, before classes really start. Get to know the area better or something? See what's fun around here?...Uhm…If you want that is."

Double D's eye lit up; he was elated to be invited to hang out with Kevin. Here he was worried that he'd be alone for such a long time with no one to talk to, and now he was able to build a friendship with Kevin! Someone he knew since childhood! Someone familiar! Someone who…used to…torment him and his friends…and…mock him. Double D couldn't help but slightly pout as he reached the end of his train of thought.

Kevin noticed the boy's expression evolve from happy to concern, "Hey what gives dork? You don't want to?"

"No no it's not that! O-of course I would like to. Considering Nat and you are the only people I know here – save for Nazz – I do feel content with the idea of getting to know my surroundings in your company! I-it's just that…well…Kevin to be perfectly honest with you, I thought you plain hated me when we were children; eventually our bumpy relationship got better yes but it wasn't until too long ago that you still managed to make a mockery of me and my comrades."

"You mean dorkzilla and dorky? Well they're annoying! Especially Eddy!"

"You're not really-"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry… Listen Double D, like you said, I know we had a really shitty beginning, and yeah you're still a smarty-pants dork, but also like you said, Nat and you are familiar to me. Nazz is in a whole different side of the campus and another faculty too, so I don't expect to see her too much…so…yeah…"

"So…do you wish to…become friends as well?" Edd was honestly confused as to Kevin's intentions.

"Well. Yes. I guess so…We're in college now Double Dweeb, we're not kids anymore, so change is inevitable I guess." He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed in exasperation, "so do you wanna hang or not?! Geez dork, it was a simple yes or no question!"

"A-ah! Yes, yes I would like that."

"Alright… cool. What's your number?" Kevin took out his phone from his pocket and punched in the numbers into his contact list, then gave Double D his own. "Well, I'll text you tomorrow, but we'll probably be heading out sometime around noon, got it?"

"Affirmative Kevin! I will see you both tomorrow then!"

"Both?"

"Well yes. Nathan will be joining us correct?" It was only natural that Nat was already included in the deal, since he was Kevin's best friend and was also friendly enough with Double D.

"Oh, yeah, him, y-yeah he's uhh...coming too. Of course!" He walked towards the door and opened it to let himself out. "See ya tomorrow dork."

Double D got into bed under his covers to ready himself for a good night's sleep. _How nice of Kevin to include me in his explorations for tomorrow_ he thought to himself with a smile,_ perhaps we can be good friends after all._

Upstairs in his own bed, Kevin thought about where they could possibly go or what they could do tomorrow, but quickly gave up once he remembered that this was only his second time in the area, counting orientation, which at one point consisted of a tour around the university grounds. He was glad the dork had accepted his offer for tomorrow, even if Nat was tagging along. He grabbed his cellphone from the night stand next to him and searched for his name. As the contact info came up he smiled at the screen.

"awesome."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I still wish to play with my NatxEdd feels (even though I ship Nave and Kevedd hard *w*) SO, prepare for some bonding fluffy feels between Kevin and Edd followed by some NatEdd the next chapters. THE ANGST IS NIGH MY DEAR FRIENDS ohohoho.

P.S: I know most fanfics say that Edd has either blue or (more commonly) cyan eyes, but imma try to keep writing Double D as having green eyes as it has been confirmed. so yeah. Emerald for Kev and bright green for Edd :)

**THANK YOU** to all of you who have liked or followed my little story :D comments and reviews are more than welcomed! it'll help me keep improving for you guys 3

**My Tumblr: little - laughssassin . tumblr . com **(no spaces lol)

Nat belongs to **c2ndy2c1d**

* * *

**Ch. 3: What a Bro**

Edd woke up at about 8:30 the next day, believing it would just be another boring day until actual classes finally started, with nothing to do but get ahead on his readings, until he remembered Kevin's invitation from last night.

"He said sometime around noon…which gives me more than enough time to get ready!" With that Double D swiftly got out of bed and into his beloved bunny slippers he had since childhood. He turned to make his bed – perfectly – and continued on to his bathroom to get ready for the day ahead.

Once done and dressed, he grabbed his beanie from the nightstand next to his bed and put it on standing in front of a mirror, meticulously tucking in any stray hairs at the front and behind his ears. Edd never liked his hair, especially not since his little accident. When he was still a young boy, and as curious as ever, he decided that it would be a good idea to take his father's electric razor and cut his own hair. He believed he was already old enough to do such a thing, considering his parent's high view of him.

Needless to say, a 5 year-old and a razor is never a good combination; he gave himself a nasty little scar on the left side of his forehead, which now became the "natural" partition for his bangs. His hair became – in his opinion – unruly and stubborn to any kind of styling, which clashed too much with his own character, so the hat helped hide what little remained of the scar, and the raven mess on his scalp.

Edd sighed at his reflection as he finished with his beanie, "Maybe I should just become completely bald…"

He looked at his alarm clock which indicated it was now 9:15, took his wallet, and made his way outside his building to get a light breakfast, just in case Kevin and Nat were planning on having lunch when they met up. He still wasn't very familiar with the area, and he did not want to eat at the dormitories' main food court; it unnerved him to be around so many other students, since he was still new and technically alone. He was never one for cafeteria food anyway.

He found a quiet, little diner, just two blocks away from the residence area and ate there. After a quick breakfast consisting of a bowl of granola with yogurt and fresh fruit, he went back to his room to wait for the boys. Edd waited and waited, but still no sign of life from neither Kevin nor Nat.

"It's already half past noon…dear lord; if I am told I must be ready by a certain time then I will do so. He tells me we will be out by noon and yet he is clearly late! Oh how typical that Kevin would…not show up…on time…oh." The sudden flare of indignity towards the red head's tardiness quickly died down into one of disappointment. Indeed how typical; how natural that his childhood bully would ditch him last minute. Doudle D plopped down onto his bed, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin in his palms, he sighed and looked down, "He's likely gone already…probably wandering around town with Nathan having a laugh or two at my expense." He scoffed and lied down on his back, "Oh how could I be so foolish?"

Just then his room reverberated with the sound of hard knocking on his door; Edd's face shot up and asked who it was, getting a "WHO DO YA THINK DORK?" in response. Double D smiled to himself and quickly jumped up from his bed and walked over to the door, opening it to a view of Kevin with his signature red cap, green hoodie, and black shorts. Upon noticing the outfit Edd's smile couldn't help but grow from the nostalgic feeling.

Kevin noticed's the boy's expression and quirked an eyebrow with a smirk of his own, "you ok down there?" he asked as he poked Edd's beanie.

"O-oh! Yes of course I was just…remembering stuff…a-anyway, I'm sorry Kevin, for a moment there I was certain you would not be coming for me and if anything had already left without me." Edd gave a shy apologetic smile.

Kevin furrowed his brows and slanted his lips, honestly a little hurt from the dork's words, "Wow dork, that's some faith you got in me."

Double D's eyes widened and his cheeks flared up in embarrassment, " No no! I didn't mean it that way! I mean…well…no, I guess that is what i-it sounds like b-but, what I meant t-to s-say was that…uhm judging from our previous years…"

"_Oh…right…" _Kevin thought to himself, "_wasn't exactly buddy buddy with this kid…"_ He rubbed the back of his neck and looked to the wall on his side as he spoke, " It's ok Double Dork, calm the fuck down. I understand, don't worry."

When he looked back to see Edd's reaction his heart squeezed inside his chest at the sight. The boy's face was completely red, he was fidgeting with his fingers out of being nervous, and he was looking up at Kevin with those damned, big, green eyes of his. _W-w-what the heck?!_

Kevin quickly spun around and cleared his throat, "a-anyways dork, Nat's already waiting for us in his car so, yeah, lock up and hurry up!" He began to walk away not even turning back to check if Edd was already reacting, until he heard the rattling of keys and took it as a sign that the lanky teen would be following soon enough.

Double D stumbled with his keys to find the right one, not wanting Kevin to leave him behind, he didn't even know what Nat's car looked like!

Finally he found the right key and turned the lock to his dorm, jogging towards Kevin to catch up with him by the elevators. The ride down and trek to Nat's corolla was spent in awkward silence between the two.

From his car Nat looked out the widow, awating for his friends' return; once he saw the small frame and the black beanie in the distance he instantly perked up and waved. "DOUBLE DUDE!"

Double D flashed a gap-toothed smile at Nat as he waved back, and Nat could've just melted right then and there, except he was the one in charge of driving, and like hell he would leave Kevin with his car and Edd alone with him. Double D walked to one of the back doors of the car and started to open it, but stopped once he realized Kevin was doing the same on the side opposite to him – and Nat of course, noticed this too –.

"Kev, what are you doing?"

"Opening the door. Duh!"

"I mean what are you doing at the BACK?"

"Maybe it's because I want to sit my ass down at the BACK." The redhead retorted back at his friend.

"Well Double Dude is already going to sit HIS own ass down at the BACK."

"Nat, 3 people can sit their asses down at the BACK."

"I-I could simply sit in the passenger seat. I don't mind!"

"NO"

"YES"

Kevin's and Nat's answers were blurted out at the same time and Edd didn't know what to do, so he simply remained quiet while looking back and forth between the two friends.

"Edd, if you want to sit next to me you're more than welcomed; if anything, you'd be welcomed to just sit on my lap if it were legal." Nat then proceeded to wiggle his eyebrows at Double D, making his cheeks burn up.

"N-nathan please!"

"Whaaaaat? That way the 3 of us will be at the front together!"

Kevin sighed through his nose in irritation and shrugged, "It's ok Double Dweeb, I'll go to the front." Edd bit down on his lip and nodded, carefully opening the door and getting into the car. Meanwhile Kevin grumpily made his way to shotgun and got in next to Nat. They remained in silence as Nat started up the vehicle.

"So…" spoke up the smallest of the three, which prompted Kevin and Nat to whizz their heads around to intently face Double D. He slightly jumped in his seat and tried to continue, "Where exactly are we going? Do we have a map to follow?"

"Nah! It'll be an adventure! We're going on an adventure sweetcheeks!" Nat smiled and winked at Edd before turning back to face the front and drive off out of the parking lot. Double D sat quietly at the back analyzing and memorizing his surroundings; he looked around the back of the car, how everything, looked and felt around him, then he began to look at the passing buildings out the window.

At the front, Kevin had ever so stealthily turned his head in a way that he could look up at the rearview mirror and catch sight of Eddward; every so often he would find himself glimpsing at the mirror, only to see Edd and his curious eyes looking everywhere and at everything outside.

'_Why am I looking at him anyway?...heh, he looks pretty cute all deep in thought like that...wait…W-WOAH NO. NONONONO WHAT AM I THINKING?!' _Kevin quickly turned away from the mirror and looked out his own window, pressing his head against the passenger seat. '_Did I just actually call him cute?! CUTE?! God, what is wrong with me?...*sigh*…well…I mean I did always think he was kinda…cute in a dorky way? Sure the Eds were the bane to my childhood but Double Dweeb wasn't so bad…it was all Eddy's fault in the end, and he'd just go along with it cuz they were friends.'_ Kevin dared one more look at the beanie-clad teen behind them. '_I guess… I guess he is pretty cute.'_

Something inside Kevin felt weird as he admitted this to himself, but he simply shrugged it off. Unbeknownst to him, the teal-haired boy next to him was simultaneously going through the same process. _"Hehe, he's such a cutie! His gap-toothed smile is definitely the best. A whole day hanging out with him, even if Kevin is with us too, but whatever. Hmm? What's this?...what's Kevin lookin' at?"_

As they drove around the nearest town, the three boys began to grow hungrier by the minute. They stopped at quaint restaurant and decided to get some lunch there. Might as well take this opportunity to get to know good places to eat in. They were greeted by a hostess who took them to their seats near one of the windows.

"I'll be right back, nature calls."

"Oh, wait for me! Excuse me Nathan."

After doing his own business and going to wash his hands, Double D gingerly turned the faucet to get the water flowing. "_Filthy, filthy, filthy! One can only imagine the multitude of germs in here. A place for sanitary needs should not be this filthy…ah, but then again it is communal, so it's not like it can be helped…"_

After some very thorough rinsing, he turned off the faucet and grabbed a paper towel to dry his hands. As he opened the door to exit, the other man who was coming in ungraciously bumped into him, almost making him lose balance. In the background there was a flush and Kevin's stall opened; he noticed the man bump into Edd, who was now looking down sheepishly while the other guy practically shot daggers at him.

"Watch it shorty." He spat.

"I'm sorry!..."

Kevin's temper flared up and he stomped over to the other two, grabbing the guy's arm and turning him to face him. "You're the one who bumped into him you know?" He said dryly.

The other guy scoffed, "No way, I was coming in when this guy slammed into me!"

"What?! Slammed into you?! He had barely even opened the goddamned door!"

Double D didn't want things to turn uglier than they already had, so he grabbed Kevin's wrist and gently tugged at it, gaining the other teen's attention. "Let's just go. Nat's probably wondering what's taking us so long."

"Better listen to your twerp."

"You better shu-"

"Kevin!" Once again Double D tugged at Kevin's wrist, but it was harder this time, he was growing both worried and impatient with him. The bigger teen huffed and guided them both out of the washroom and back into the small hall that led to it. "Kevin that was unnecessary." Edd mumbled, making Kevin emidiately stop and turn to him with a serious look on his face.

"No it wasn't. It was completely called for. That jackass was insulting you for something you didn't even do! He was the one who bumped into you, I saw it!"

Edd's expression softened a little and he sighed, "I appreciate your sudden protective episode to aid me Kevin, but it was a petty argument not worth anyone's time. Now come on, we've kept Nathan waiting long enough, and I'm becoming famished."

Kevin furrowed his brows and slanted his mouth, Double D could tell he still had some comebacks in him to support his argument, but he simply smiled reassuringly at the red head before continuing his walk to their booth, letting go of Kevin's wrist as he was left behind.

Kevin just stood there for a moment, grabbing the wrist the lanky teen had been holding just a few seconds ago. _'Protective?...I mean yeah I guess I see the dweeb as more of a friend now and that's why I defended him. Heh, me protective of that dweeb though, who would've thought.'_ Finally his legs reacted and he walked towards his two friends who were already chatting away; his gaze fell upon Double D again as he took the spot in the booth next to him. _'I __**do**__ want to protect him though…I want to make sure he's always ok…this means…I'm like an older brother right?...Yeah, that's it, he's like my little brother. I've known him for a long time, I've gotten in little arguments with him over the scams in the past, and I feel protective of him, so that makes sense!'_

"What took you two so long anyway?! Got me here all worried you had escaped and ran off together!" Nat dramatically pouted his lips and gave them a kicked puppy look.

"For fuck's sake Nat don't do that!" Kevin's comment made Nat laugh; he knew his best friend couldn't handle cute faces like that. "We just ran into a very _very_ **_very_** stupid inconvenience…" he mumbled.

"Huh?"

Double D giggled lightly and looked at Nat before speaking, "Someone bumped into me on my way out of the washrooms, however they claimed that it had been my own fault, which started a bit of a predicament for me...Kevin saw this and came to my rescue."

Kevin smiled at the rescue comment and he looked down to Double D who turned his head slightly and gave his own small, warm smile back at him.

Nat knew there couldn't possibly be anything going on between those two, not with their kind of history, but he still felt a teeny tiny sting of jealousy poking at his insides due to the smiles shared between Kevin and Edd. He wanted Edd to look at him and only him (in that endearing light anyway).

"Pfft, Double D was probably able to handle it on his own, weren't ya Edd?"

"Well I… I prefer taking the non-violent route and avoiding conflict if possible."

"A 'make love not war' kind of guy eh? Well, you can make love and not war with me any day Double Cutie." Nat rested his elbows on the table, linking his fingers together and resting his chin over them. He leaned in closer to Double D with an alluring grin.

Double D felt his stomach flip and his temperature rise, "N-NATHAN PLEASE REFRAIN YOURSELF FROM SUCH COMMENTS!" he managed to say, pulling his hat down closer over his eyes. His cheeks rosy and bright

Nat simply laughed, feeling accomplished for the cute, nervous reaction he had gotten from the smaller male. "Alright, alright, I'll keep those private!"

"I-I-I…"

The two boys gasped and jumped in their seats at the sudden, loud CLANK coming from Kevin's glass of coke as he slammed it back onto the table.

"Jeez man, you ok?"

"Oh yeah, just dandy." Kevin answered '_Just thinking about givin' ya a good poundin' or two after we're done here, like the good older brother I am.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: It amuses me how every chapter I write keeps getting longer and longer LOL. I don't know if maybe some of you really like this fact? Since there's more to read? Ehehehehe….

Once again thank you for any reviews or comments and for all those likes and follows! It makes me happy to know that my first little KevEdd fic seems to be doing well so I am definitely motivated to continue until the very end *determined fist*

I hope those of you who have continued reading are pretty content with my ability to post updates in such a short time xD because...well...that'll come to an end pretty soon. I know where I want to get to in this fic, but I just need some time to really figure out the "meat" haha. Plus my lectures are starting to get a liiiittle complicated, and midterms are coming...anyway, ENJOY THE KEVEDD FLUFF M'DEARS.

**My Tumblr: little - laughssassin . tumblr . com**

NAT belongs to c2ndy2c1d !

* * *

**Ch. 4: Safety Blanket**

The rest of the day went by rather uneventful. They managed to find a mall nearby, nothing big, but with enough things to get them distracted and do some shopping if need be. They also found a few cafés in the area and Double D thought they would be perfect for studying in the evening after classes; he could get tea and a snack while reviewing!

Nat was a presence everywhere he went, gaining stares from girls – and a few boys – at every corner. Unsurprising to Kevin he even got a girl's number without even trying when they went into a fucking Foot Locker. Nat of course, being the flirtatious gentleman he is, humbly accepted her digits and completely enchanted her before leaving.

"It would appear you are a natural with women, Nathan." Edd said with a soft giggle.

Nat looked at him and then back to the small slip of paper with the girl's phone number and stuffed it in his jean pocket, "I have natural charm. I'm totally irresistible!" he turned his body to the shorter male and lifted his chin as he spoke.

Green and golden-brown met as Double D looked at Nat's face as his was being held. He laughed and turned to face forward again, "Oh of course Nathan! What a smooth Casanova you are."

"Ya know it!" Nat popped his collar and flashed a bright, proud smile, "But there's one person I don't think I've been able to sweep off their feet yet."

Upon hearing this even Kevin had to turn and look at his boisterous friend to see if he was serious or not. He seemed like it, which took Kevin by surprise because he wasn't aware that Nat even had a serious crush.

"Really now? Well, I'm sure you will succeed in your romantic endeavors Nathan" Said Double D with a friendly smile, "you're hard not to like! I will admit that your humor does take some getting used to, but you're a good person."

It took everything Nat had in him not to hug Edd, '_He's such a sweetheart!'_; even if the other boy didn't see him in the same light, his words meant that he did have a chance right? Double D thought he was nice. Double D liked him.

Nat perked up once again and merrily joked around with Double D as they continued walking around the mall. Kevin lingered behind a bit, watching the two laugh and get along so well. He knew Nat never had a problem with Double D, but he didn't know they would warm up to each other so quickly. Nat's eyes were bright as he looked onto the beanie-clad teen, and Edd's own eyes were joyful as well when he spoke to Nat. '_Guess I should be pretty happy my best friend and childhood dork are getting along…but I wonder if…What if Nat…nah it couldn't possible be like that! He's totally not Nat's type.'_

"Kevin? Are you alright?"

"Wha? Yeah, yeah I'm fine dork. Let's just keep movin'." He gave Edd a small smile and Edd nodded, giving him a smile of his own. _'I like it when he smiles at me.'_ He thought to himself as he walked faster to catch up with his friends.

* * *

A car ride later the boys made it back to their dormitories. It was only about 5:30 p.m. and they still had some time before it became dark. Nat and Kevin had no problem with staying out until very late, but they both knew Double D was another story.

Right as they got out of Nat's car, his phone played the song of its people, chanting "_Ch-ch-ch-cherries on top man B-butterscocth jam P-put me some nuts in the cups That's what's up man That's my ice cream" _gloriously into the late summer day. Nat quickly took his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Yyyyyello…Ah, hey boss…yeah….ok…o-oh wait what?...now?!...alright…yes, I understand…I'll be there as soon as I can Mr. Cullen…yes, goodbye." He ended the call and slumped against his car's hood, "aawwww maaaannnnnn! I gotta take the stupid night shift at work! The idiot who was supposed to be working it apparently got smashed last night and he's still hungover as fuck."

"How irresponsible of him!"

"I know!" exclaimed the teal-haired boy, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

"Oh please Nat, don't play saint. Like you haven't gotten completely wasted before." Laughed Kevin, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Ey, I never denied it. I do however refrain from drinking my brain away when I know I have work the next day! Still need the Benjamin's to have some fun ya know?" Nat sighed and stood up form the hood, walking over to the driver's seat once more. "Anyway, guess I'll see you guys later. Bye Double Cutie!" Nat patted Edd's head before getting into the car, then in just a few moments he was gone, leaving Edd and Kevin alone in the empty parking lot.

"Well, I guess I'll be going back th-"

"You wanna watch a movie or something?" Asked Kevin without even turning to look at Double D.

"O-oh, well, if it's not problematic with you then it is quite alright with me."

"Choice. I got some movies in my laptop we could watch; I think even you will be able to find something you'd like."

"Even me? What's that supposed to mean?"

It was then that Kevin looked down at the boy to make eye contact; he laughed and continued, "well no offense Double Dweeb but I meant it in the way that I know you're all about educational videos and documentaries and shit, so I-"

"That does not mean I do not appreciate a good movie when I see one Kevin. In fact, Ed, Eddy and I used to have movie marathons at Ed's place every Sunday, and not once did we watch something of the educational sort. Zombies and Aliens made up most of our list I'll have you know!" The ravenette cocked his hip to the left and crossed his arms over his chest. He might've been labeled as the nerd all his life but that didn't mean he never got his nose out of a book!

Kevin raised an eyebrow, "Zombies and aliens eh? Huh, didn't know you had it in you to go through movies like those." He said, amused at Double D's sudden sassiness.

"Oh I am more than capable of controlling my fears when it comes to cinema! I know that they are merely movies and productions of the imagination and even folklore or literature. I may not be as big as you or Nathan but I am no delicate flower either."

Kevin laughed, it wasn't a mocking laugh, but a genuinely amused laugh, which made Double D put his defenses down again. Kevin put a hand on Double D's shoulder and continued, "okay macho man, let's watch a scary movie then! I downloaded a few new ones I haven't seen yet. You pick."

"Very well then! Just try not to shriek like a little girl." Said Double D teasingly as they started to walk towards their building.

"Only if you promise not to cling onto my arm to protect you fwom the scawy ghosties." Joked Kevin.

"Ha! surely I will be the one to end up comforting you my friend."

* * *

Once they got up to the 5th floor, they reached Kevin's dorm room and went inside, his room was identical to Edd's, only facing the other way. Kevin went over to his desk and turned on his laptop; as he waited for everything to finish loading and setting up he looked back to an awkwardly standing Edd by the door.

"You can sit down you know?"

"Oh, thank you…uhm…where should I sit though?" Besides the bed and desk chair, the only other seat was a small, purple bean bag in one corner of the room. Edd was about to start walking towards the bean bag when Kevin spoke up.

"My bed. Duh. How else would we be able to comfortably watch the movie?" Kevin's desk was parallel to his bed, so if the two boys where to sit with their backs against the wall, they'd be able to enjoy the laptop as a small TV.

"Alright…" Double D gingerly approached the bed and sat at the edge.

A few moments later Kevin double clicked on a folder labeled Movies, then an inner folder labeled #2Spooky, and moved out of the way so that his companion could see the wide selection.

"These are all the scary/thriller movies I have so far, and these 4 are the newest ones."

Double D stood up and got closer to the desk, "hmm…" He bit his lower lip as he pondered which movie to choose, '_Chucky? Oh god no, even Ed didn't like it…Saw, The Grudge…The Ring…hmm…the new ones…oh!'. _He pointed a slim finger at the screen, "This one!"

"Fragile? Oki dokes." Kevin double clicked the movie and hit the pause button to let it load some more and to give him time to take out any snacks.

"Let's see…I got…some skittles…chips…oh rad! I do have some popcorn!... annnnd…chexmix."

Double D preferred healthier snacks, but he had always had that damned sweet tooth of his that always managed to get him and his best friends into trouble. '_oh the things we did for a simple jawbreaker_'.

"They all sound alright to me. Do you have any water perchance?"

Kevin went over to the little fridge to check, "Yeup." He promptly took out a water bottle for Edd and a can of pepsi for himself.

The dorm rooms were a good size, and because they entered the college under scholarships, they were able to get into the newest, single dorms. They could be rather expensive otherwise, so Double D was more than grateful for the privacy and convenience they also gave, like their own, small, individual bathrooms and tiny kitchen to the side.

Eventually everything was set up; a bowl full of chexmix sat next to Double D on the bed while he held to the bag of skittles, he lowered his room's lights and also got out a big blanket for extra comfort against the hard, cold wall, and finally he pressed play on the movie, taking his spot next to Double D. Only the snacks separated them now.

* * *

The movie was turning out to be more unnerving than Edd expected; the psychological toying was only making it worse and it just kept getting darker. Before he knew it he had covered himself with the blanket, clutching on to its sides as it hung over him like a cloak.

Kevin wasn't doing any better than his friend; he was trying so hard not to show how on edge he really was from the movie. No way was he making a fool out of himself in front of his little brother. He had also taken hold of the other end of the blanket, mimicking Edd and placing the comforting cloth above his own head protectively. He shifted his eyes to where Edd sat, and noticed him playing with a crunchy pretzel in his hand. _"Guess he's not as brave as he thought huh? Hehe."_

A loud crash from the movie made them both jump in place, and Edd let out a nervous giggle once he recovered (more or less.)

"This has proven to be quite a good selection, don't you think?"

"Y-yeah, it's a good one dork. Getting scared yet?"

"N-no, of course not! Don't tell me _you're_ already frightened Kevin?"

"Hell no! I can handle this. Like you said it's just a moJESUS FUCK WHAT IS THAT?!"

Double D turned his head back to the laptop on the desk so quickly that he thought it was a miracle he didn't snap anything. A deformed presence was making it's appearance on-screen, now that there were only about 45 minutes left to the movie, things were reaching every climax possible, along with some clarification to the storyline.

"I-I DON'T KNOW."

A shriek was heard from the dead creature, a woman it seemed. The two boys began to quiver under the blanket, holding on to their ends for dear life. A chase commenced throughout the crumbling hospital, and of course the heroine thought she was safe once she lost sight of the horrid woman. But as scary movies come to show, that is rarely ever the case and sooner or later, in a situation like that, some shit's gonna go down.

Double D bit his lip in anticipation of what was surely to come.

Soon

Any second now…

"AAAAGGGHHH!"

"NOPE."

The girl turned and came face to face with the ghost, who screamed and neared her as she fell down on the floor. The two boys screamed as well, their brave front came down in one quick second and they covered themselves more with the fluffy, blue blanket of safety.

Double D shut his eyes tight as he flinched back into the safety of the blanket, but it felt warmer than before, and…sturdier? '_that's preposterous…sheets of fabric cannot feel solid, not like this…'_

Kevin had also shut his eyes as he cocooned himself, burying his face against soft wool…but…it didn't feel quite the same…

Double D looked up to see what he was leaning against, and Kevin moved back a bit to check the foreign surface against his cheek.

Eyes widened, and cheeks blared red, once the jock and the dork realized that they had unknowingly practically cuddled against each other under the blanket. The room was dim, but some light was still able to come through into the blanket as it only covered down to their chins.

Double D was paralyzed at the sudden proximity with his former bully and current friend, and all Kevin could do was swallow a heavy gulp as he looked directly at those lively green eyes.

'_The dweeb looks…really cute right now with all that blushing…oh fuck what am I saying…again.'_

'_I never realized how many freckles actually covered Kevin's cheeks and nose…oh dear. Oh dear oh dear oh dear, I'm so close to him!'_

Neither of them moved a single inch, but the world around them kept on going; the movie temporarily forgotten due to shock. The thoughts swarming the redhead's mind were having a war amongst themselves, all the way from "Damnit I'm missing the movie!" to "Kiss him. Now. Do it."

It was that last one that tied his stomach into an impossible knot.

A honking car from outside is what brought them out of their trances, and they quickly turned away from each other, utterly embarrassed for their reactions, or rather, lack thereof.

Double D tried to control his breathing, which had turned short and shallow, and he could still feel his whole face being warm. Kevin had to gently slap one of his cheeks a little to make sure he was still alive, because he felt like his heart would've given out any moment.

Double D cleared his throat, trying to avoid as much awkward silence as possible and to move on from the experience.

"O-h no, it w-would seem that we missed some of the uh…good stuff" He reached up to his hat and pretended to fix it further onto his head, just to have a bit of a distraction.

"I uh… yeah guess so…uhm…I should…I should rewind it." In a flash Kevin stood up from the bed and walked over to his laptop. '_Get a hold of yourself man. It's just Double Dweeb. Just an old buddy. And a little bro. nothing else. Calm down…WHY DID I WANT TO KISS MY BROTHER?!'_

Soon enough the movie ended, and the two boys sat in complete silence as the credits started to scroll up the screen.

"Told you I'd pick a good one." Said Double D, giving Kevin a small smile; but his eyes quickly shifted back to his hands on his legs when Kevin looked down at him.

"Heh, yeah; guess you did, dork." He gave his own nervous smile and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. He looked over to his alarm clock, which indicated it was now 7:45 pm. _'Hmm…still kinda early…what now…'_

"Uhm…It's still early…d-do you wanna leave now or do you wanna watch another movie?" Asked Kevin sheepishly

Double D blinked hard as he thought it over, '_I do not wish to leave yet…however that little moment under the blanket was just terribly embarrassing!...W-would it be awkward now?...he did ask though…so he seems to be ok now...'_

"I can stay for another movie. If you want me to that is."

The jock chuckled, "Hence why I even asked ya in the first place…hmm… I think we've had enough horror for the evening; how about something more…happy?"

Double D smiled and nodded, "Agreed. What are the choices this time?"

* * *

Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours, and although Double D had agreed to stay only for one more movie, they had ended up watching 3. After Fragile, they watched G.I. Joe – Kevin loved all the action, and was amused to discover Edd actually really liked Snake Eyes – then they watched Ted – which the smaller boy deemed completely inappropriate at first, but even he couldn't help but laugh out loud in the end – and finally they decided to go with a cartoon, agreeing on Finding Nemo.

It was completely dark outside now, coupled with the dimly lit room, the comfy bed, and the warm blanket, and Double D was now barely able to keep his eyes open. He liked to sleep early so that he could secure the necessary 8 hours of sleep for the day ahead; and the more the merrier if it meant having a fresh, rested mind for his classes. Even during vacation, it was a habit that was very hard to break after so many years of following.

Some time between Dori and Marlin bouncing on the jellyfishes and them meeting Crash, Kevin felt a weigh come upon his left shoulder. He looked down, casting his eyes upon his friend's famous black hat. He could feel a light blush starting to creep up the bridge of his nose. He turned back to the alarm clock, and it was now 12:35 a.m.

Kevin usually fell asleep sometime around 1, so he himself was beginning to feel his eyelids grow heavy. _'I wonder how long he's actually been asleep.' _Kevin smiled to himself as he looked over Edd's face. His soft, rounded nose, clear skin – which for a boy, was a bit surprising to Kevin – and his peaceful expression as he slumbered against him; his head positioned comfortingly against the crook of his neck.

Kevin was beginning to feel really tired, and _really_ comfortable by now. He licked his lips and gently bit the bottom one as he ever so cautiously lowered his chin and cheek to rest on top of the other boy's head. '_Huh…this feels…kinda nice actually.'_

He yawned.

Closed his eyes.

And quickly fell asleep, with his own peaceful smile, feeling the extra warmth of the body next to him, with both of them wrapped up in a blanket, and Nemo keeping them company from his laptop.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Well folks, here it is! Chapter 5 of Leap of Faith! I've been getting busier as my summer semester progresses, and I've also been having to deal with some emotional personal stuff, so inspiration and time didn't come very easily...BUT I DID IT. I DID THE THING  
Thank you so much for your reviews and likes / follows! :') I'm happy to know you guys have been enjoying this fic. Also, yes I'm aware there's been a bit of a sudden boom with the NatxEddxKevin situation, but I still don't know the end result of my own fic, so it might be what's expected, it might not be what's expected, only time can tell hehe. Plus I enjoy a little one sided NatxEdd, it's tragically beautiful XD

ENJOY THE THING. IT IS NATXEDD THING.

**My Tumblr: little - laughssassin . tumblr . com**

**Nat is c2ndy2c1d's OC!**

* * *

**Ch. 5: Childish Games**

The next morning Edd woke up feeling rather comfortable and warm. '_My, my, I seem to have found quite the miraculous spot in bed last night',_ he thought to himself as a tired smile crept up the corners of his lips. A yawn escaped his mouth and with it his body began to stretch; he then noticed there was something heavy hanging over his stomach, '_Guess I fell asleep reading…wait a minute…wasn't I with K-'_

Something tightened around his stomach and it broke his murky train of thought. Double D's eyes shot wide open and he looked down towards where the constricting feeling was coming from.

That's when he saw it, an arm covered by a green sleeve curled around his body, keeping him settled in place. The young boy started to get even more nervous with every inch his eyes began to move upward, following the trail of green fabric. An elbow, then a shoulder, then a neck, a chin, and finally a face. And what a face it was.

Edd had to quickly put a hand over his mouth to stifle the inhumane noise that was threatening to escape his system. He could feel his body temperature rising up ridiculously and his body became completely paralyzed. '_DEAR LORD! WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?_'

Kevin's face rested just inches away from him on the pillow they apparently had ended up sharing. Double D could see the freckles again; every feature of Kevin's face was right there in front of him, and so close to his reach. Double D felt a sudden urge to do so, to reach up and at least slightly touch the redhead's cheek.

His right hand was slowly moving up, and he was just about to make contact when the other boy mumbled something in his sleep and his body begin to shift – and much to Double D's terror, if you could even call it that – pulling him closer.

'_I-I CAN'T JUST STAY LIKE THIS. I NEED TO LEAVE. OH DEAR, OH DEAR WHAT DO I DO?' Edd panicked internally as his eyes darted all over the room, _trying to think of a way to escape the sleeping boy's grip.

Just then, his golden opportunity came. Kevin yawned and rolled over to his other side, taking his arm off of Double D. The beanie wearing boy let out a breath of air he didn't even realize he had been holding in and slowly, carefully, got out of the bed; quietly opening Kevin's door and stepping out.

Double D stood against Kevin's door trying to stabilize himself. He was so terribly flustered.

"I really hope he didn't realize we ended up like that…I wonder what he would think…M-maybe since we seem to be on friendlier terms he'd forgive it…or would he be angry…oh my." He slid his hat further onto his head, partially covering his eyes as he shut them tight; the ghost of a blush lightly coloring his cheeks. Finally he huffed, and took his first step away from the door and towards his own room downstairs.

* * *

The rest of the days until class started went by in a flash, and Double D's two-faced excitement began to kick in; he was restless to see what his first college lecture would be like, but he also felt a little nervous over the fact that he would no longer only have 30 classmates, but up to 230! And developing a relationship with the professor would be a lot harder. But of course, being Double D, he was determined.

Alas that fateful Monday came. The alarm clock blared from Edd's nightstand and it made the boy's body shoot up from bed. '_Today's the day Eddward! Today you are officially-officially a college student! Oh how exciting!'_

The little dork jumped out of bed and dashed to the bathroom to prepare himself for the day ahead; he had 2 lectures on Monday – Philosophy and Biology – and another 2 Wednesday and Thursday – English and Chemistry. After a quick shower, other mundane morning stuff, and getting dressed, Edd went to his little kitchen and got himself some cereal with milk, and an apple for the road.

As Edd made his way to his first lecture hall, he wondered what his friends were doing; what class did they have, would they be on time, would they like it, would they do well. He had to admit he worried a bit about Ed and Eddy, but from their phone call last night they had seemed to be doing just fine. Ed was taking English as well (The course was studying Science Fiction novels) and Eddy had a basic math class (He hated math, but he liked business, so he really had no choice).

Then naturally, his mind wondered over to the redhead and greenhead. What class would Kevin have today, would Nat be there too, what about their baseball practices?

Edd had been so unfocused by his thoughts that he didn't realize he had arrived to the front doors of the hall. He took a deep breath, and stepped inside, blending in with the stream of students who were also entering. Once inside, Double D looked around the room; some of the students looked way too young to be there (but for all he knew, they could've been way older than him), there were a few adults too, and some other students who looked quite mature, and almost intimidating.

He was making his way down the steps towards the front of the room to find a seat when he felt a hand firmly grasp his wrist. He turned around in shock, but once he saw who the other person was, he calmed down and smiled.

"Double Dude! It IS you!" Nathan's smile flashed brighter as he looked at the beanie-clad teen.

"Nathan! It is quite the relief to know I'll have someone familiar for class." Said Double D with a warm smile.

"Yeah! Sweet, I get to sit next to ya again! Just like in good ol' high school eh?"

"Indeed!" Giggled Edd.

Nat didn't want to sit at the front, but Edd didn't want to go to the back either, so the two boys began to playfully bicker was to which middle row was perfectly in the actual middle so that both their desires could be compromised on.

Being the first day, lecture went by quickly because it was mostly an intro to the class. Nat didn't even bothered paying attention for that hour, but Double D made sure to note down any information he deemed important, like the professor's office hours and such.

Lecture got dismissed and the students bolted out of their seats and out the doors, creating a human traffic jam; but Nat and Double D walked out calmly.

Nat glanced down at his friend as they walked and swallowed all the nerves he had inside of him, "Hey Double Dude, wanna hang out later?"

"Y-you want to hang out with me?"

"Yeap!"

"Oh, well, I-"

"Pleeaaaasssseeeeeee, with a cherry on top?"

Double D laughed when he saw Nat make a mock poutty face. "Alright Nathan, alright! Are you sure though? Don't you have baseball practice?"

"Nah, those don't start until Wednesday; so I got time for ya!"

"Very well then, where do you wish to go?"

"Hmm…I don't really know haha…How about we just hang around here? I saw a few good grub spots by the city, and it's a nice walk too"

"Alright, but I have another class in an hour or so."

"No worries Double Dude, so do I. I'll just meet you somewhere else; how about the coffee shop by the school library?"

"Sounds good. Will you be informing Kevin about our outing?" Edd didn't really mean anything by his question, he was just curious and thought that since Nat and Kevin were friends and he wasn't a usual hang-out-buddy for the teal-haired boy, that Nat might want to bring the other along as a sort of comfort-zone or middle-ground between them. But then the memory of the movie night, or more specifically, the morning that followed, that stopped his innocent train of thought and made it closer to a train wreck, and his cheeks suffered the heat of the accident.

Nat noticed the shift in color on Double D's face, and something inside him did not like it one bit, but he let it slide. He sighed and spoke, "Do you want me to? I was intending the hang out to be just between us two, haha."

"O-oh! No, no, there's no need! Just us two is fine." Said Edd, a tad embarrassed over the realization of how his question might've sounded to the other boy.

Nat grinned, "Awesome! I'll meet you at the coffee shop at…let's say…2?"

Edd nodded, "Okay, I'll be there. Uhm…should I give you my phone number just in case?"

'_Score! I'm getting his digits!...Although I guess I could've simply asked him before…waaaayyy before…Still, ain't got nothin' to complain about!' _His thoughts chimed in his head and he couldn't help but let his grin widen a bit more, "Y-yeah! That'd be a good idea! Wouldn't wanna be there waiting for you for hours only to realize I've been ditched."

"I-I would never do that!"

Nat giggled and patted Edd's head, "I'm just messin with ya, cutie."

After exchanging their cellphone numbers, the two friends parted ways and Edd made his trek to Biology while Nat went on to Economics.

* * *

Biology went along the same as his previous Philosophy lecture, although they actually started going over part of chapter 1, '_Why am I not surprised that a science course would get right to the point; still I'm rather enjoying myself. Nothing like an interesting chapter on bacteria to get you going for Biology!"_

Notes were given and notes were taken, but alas, it was time to go. Edd was having a good day so far; he had woken up feeling well-rested, both lectures flew by without too many notes to be taken, and now he'd get to spend some time with Nat in the hopes of better befriending him.

Edd made his way to the coffee shop and stood by it to wait. By 2:05 Double D's tardy-pet peeve started to make itself known. If Nat had decided he didn't, or couldn't hang out with him anymore, surely he'd had the decency to call?

2:10 came and still no sign of his friend, so Double D took out his cellphone and searched through his contacts until he located who he was looking for.

To Nathan G.: Hello Nathan! Just to let you know I'm already here

Just a few moments later, his phone buzzed with an answer

To Double Cutie: Shit man I'm sorry! Prof wouldn't shut up and then I had to make a mad dash for the washroom. I'll be there ASAP so don't you dare move your cute little tooshy from the coffee shop!"

Double D rose his eyebrows at the text, _'Cute little whatnow?!'_ he asked himself. He puffed his cheeks at his phone and closed it.

He didn't have to wait for much longer after that. Nat showed up lightly panting to regain his breath and made his way to where Edd stood.

"Sorry about that bro! But at least I'm here now, so the fun can finally start! Ya hungry?"

"Yes actually; where would you like to go for lunch?"

"Well, I saw this froyo place on the way to the uni's neighbourhood area. Looked pretty yummy."

"Frozen yogurt for lunch?"

"Yeah! You got a sweet tooth don't cha?"

"O-oh well, yes I suppose I do." Edd said with a shy giggle, but then stopped to look up at Nat, "but how did you-"

"You and your buddies would constantly bust your asses for a jawbreaker. It earned you guys quite the reputation."

"Oh, of course." Answered Edd with a grumble as they began to walk. Gone were the days where he would help Eddy in nearly all of his idiotic scams to cheat the neighbourhood kids out of money, and things _had _gotten somewhat better for the 3 of them, especially after the incident with Eddy's older, neanderthal of a brother, who helped put everyone in the same victim-level.

Nat glanced down and smirked, "Don't sweat it Double Dude! Not like you're doing any of that shit now! You're pretty cool."

"I don't know if I could completely agree with me being "cool"…but thank you anyway Nathan." Answered the beanie-wearing boy with a gentle smile.

They reached the yogurt shop and wandered inside. There were so many flavors to choose from, but after some careful consideration, Double D went for vanilla, blueberry, and condensed milk and blueberries on top. Nat on the other hand, got salted caramel, vanilla, chocolate syrup, rainbow sprinkles, caramel, and walnuts. Double D took one look at Nat's creation, and then his own, and laughed to himself.

Nat got called up to the cashier first, and right when Edd was about to step towards the other cashier, Nat grabbed him by the collar of his cardigan.

"Woah, woah, woah; where do you think you're going?"

"T-to pay?"

"Don't sweat it bro; I got this." Said Nat with a smile. After both yogurts were weighed and priced, he took out a 20 paid for the both of them.

"Thank you very much for paying for me Nathan, but it really wasn't necessary!"

"Like I said earlier, don't sweat it, okay?" He took a spoonful of his froyo and hummed in pleasure, "You like it?"

Double D took as spoonful of his own cup of froyo, closing his eyes as he prepared to take the spoon into his mouth, only to be cut off on the last second, by Nat swooping into his personal space and taking the spoon into his own mouth"

"Nathan!"

"Whaaaat? You could always try and taste it from here too." He wiggled his eyebrows at the little genius, opening his mouth to show the mound of frozen yogurt resting on top of his tongue.

"Good lord!" Double D placed his hand under Nat's chin to close the boy's mouth, but he could feel the corners of his mouth tugging upwards into a smile, showing that he did somewhat appreciate his friend's silliness, "Manners please! And I think I'll stick to tasting my froyo directly from my cup, thank you."

"Suit yourself; but the offer still stands, for future reference."

"I'll keep that in mind." Joked Edd, as he took yet another spoonful from the cup, and this time – without closing his eyes – placed the spoon into his mouth. He contently hummed as he tasted the smooth, cold, sweet desert spread on his tongue.

"Told ya they'd be yummy! Hey, since it's so nice outside why don't we walk around?"

"Alright."

The duo exited the little shop and headed over towards the neighbourhood area of the campus. They had really nice apartments, and even an elementary school; the shopping area where the froyo shop was located also offered a good-sized supermarket, hair salon, restaurants, and other convenient locals, perfect for accommodating the various families, professors, and other young adults going to school PCU.

Because it was late summer, it was still warm outside, but every now and then a cool breeze would blow by and remind them of the change to come; but Double D enjoyed it, he loved the sunny, warm weather with a hint of coolness. It was perfect.

"It's perfect weather don't you think?"

Double D turned to look at Nat, who was busy smiling at the sky above them, "Yes, I was just thinking that actually. Still bright but not overdoing it."

"Yeah, there's no risk of dying from a heat stroke!" Laughed the taller male. They found a bench in the quaint park area and decided to sit down to finish their treat. They talked some more, and joked with each other – with each passing joke their laughs only grew in vigor.

They talked about what they hoped their philosophy course would and wouldn't be like, what they thought of their university so far, the dorms, people around them; nearly anything and everything was discussed by the two. The conversation shifted to their childhood, the cul-de-sac, and all their old friends.

"There was also this one time when Eddy thought it'd be a brilliant idea to sell butts! Made of soccer balls, or basketballs, or whatever circular figure we could get our hands on! Simply tying them onto our backs."

Nat's laughter boomed out of him, and he used a finger to remove a solitary tear that formed in the corner of one eye, "Oh my god seriously?! I guess Kevin forgot to mention that one! Hey didn't you guys also use the same prank setting like 5 times in a row?"

"Yes! Good lord that must've been one of the lamest scams ever! Of course I went along with it at the time, and every time we thought we finally succeeded, Johnny would pipe up, proclaiming we were harming whatever creature Ed was pretending to be, as if it were real!"

"Oh man! Yeah those scams were shitty and all, but I gotta give it to ya Double D, you 3 could get pretty fucking creative!"

"I must agree with you there Nathan. I'll give credit where credit is due, and although our scams were indeed preposterous, Eddy did manage to get quite inventive. There were times when I truthfully believe the plans would work."

"Yeah I bet." Said Nat with a giggle and a soft sight, "I'm having a good time with you dude."

Double D smiled, a faint blush grazing his cheeks, and looked down to his knees, "Thank you Nathan; I'm enjoying today as well. You're comfortable to be around."

"Yeah? That's good to hear." His expression then turned serious and he looked off into the distance as he spoke, avoiding all eye contact with the dork. "Double D, you do know that I'm pan right?"

"Pan-sexual you mean? Yes I believe you told me sometime around our junior year of high school."

"Yeah, but…I do prefer guys a bit more... I think?"

"This information does not bother me at all Nathan, if that's where you're trying to get at. You're my friend; you could be attracted to only females, only males, or no one at all and I'd still care for you." Edd put a reassuring hand on top of Nat's shoulder and offered a friendly smile once the teal-haired boy finally faced him.

A chord strung inside Nat's heart, "Really? That's great! It really is, thanks man. If you don't mind me snoopin around…what about you?" The reason why Nat made a shift in topic was because it was only now hitting him, now that he was enjoying some alone time with his crush, that he had never confirmed Edd's sexuality. He had been crushing on the smart Ed since their senior year; blindingly letting his emotions take over every time it concerned Edd. He didn't often think about how the other male would feel if confessed to.

"My own preference you mean? Well…" Double D bit the bottom of his lip and thought about it for a moment, "Well…I guess you could say I'm straight."

'_Of course…' _thought Nat.

"But…"

'_But? There's a but?'_

"I guess I might be just…a little curious in regards to my own gender." The blush on Edd's cheek darkened; this was the first time admitting – out loud, to someone else – that he might actually be a little bi-curious. He felt so comfortable around Nat though, and seeing as he himself was bisexual did help.

'_YES. THANK. OK.' "_Oh, I see, well Double Dude, I ain't judging ya one single bit! I care for you too…no matter what."

"Thank you Nathan."

There it was, the gap-toothed smile that Nathan loved so dearly; a sign of true happiness from the little dork. A second string pulled.

Nathan found himself lost in a sea of vivid green as he stared into Double D's eyes; neither of them saying a word as eye contact was held.

"Nathan? Are you…alright?" Asked Edd, scooting a little closer to his friend.

Nat blinked back into the present and cleared his throat, "Yeah, I'm fine! Don't worry you're pretty little head."

Edd giggled, "Okay. Hmm…what do you wish to do now?"

"Well…we were talking about our childhood not too long ago. So let's stroll back down memory lane and do something childish!"

"Like what?"

"Truth or dare!"

"S-seriously?"

"Yeah why not? It'll be fun! I'll go first! Truth or dare?"

"I…uhh…truth?"

"Hmm…have you ever had a crush on a teacher?"

"What?! I-I…I…yes."

"OH MY GOD. WHO?"

"Remember Ms. Chen from cooking class in our sophomore year?"

"Oh yeaaahh, she was great!...and a total babe! Nice choice, tiger."

"Oh shush!" Laughed Edd, "my turn then, truth or dare?"

"Dare me baby." Said Nat with a sly grin.

"I dare you to…go lick that tree."

"Psshhh, child's play." Nat calmly went over to the chosen tree, and gave it a swift, little lick; his nose cringing from the old, barky aftertaste once the deed was done. They continued their game for another 4 turns and it was time for Nat to ask , "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Ooh, aren't you the brave little soldier? Very well, I dare you to… I dare you to…close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes please."

"Uhm...Ok?"

"And don't open them until I tell you to."

"Nathan that hardly sounds like a dare protocol…"

"Just…just trust me ok?"

Double D sighed through his nose and closed his eyes, "Okay, now what?"

Nat stared at the slim boy in front of him, studied him, how nice he looked that day, how peaceful he looked with closed eyes, like he was sleeping. The third chord was struck, and with it all of Nat's being at that very moment.

"This."

In a split second Double D felt his lips being crushed against by another pair. He could feel extra heat radiating from in front of him, and a gentle hand cupping his right cheek. His eyes shot open and he was paralyzed, he didn't know what to do, but his body was somehow reacting on its own. Nat moved his lips 3 more times, each time getting more of a response from the Ed, and then as quickly as it begun, the kiss was broken.

Nat didn't move away completely, just enough so that he could meet Edd's eyes with his own, and Edd could still feel his hot breath on his skin, sending delayed shivers down his spine, and a new wave of heat all throughout his body, making even his neck red in embarrassment and shock.

Nat gulped, but then let out a soft "Heh," before saying, "I dare you to tell me what you thought of that."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** SHE LIIIIIIIIVES. Hello friends, I am here. I'm sorry this chapter took a while to come out, and after all the positive reviews I got from the last chapter, I have a feeling this will not compare ;_; I'm sorry, I've been getting so busy and distracted, and inspiration just wouldn't come to me...and I've been dealing with some personal stuff. But I guess things are getting a tad better now? Next chapter might take a little bit as well, since I have my last 2 midterms coming up in too weeks.  
Kids, university is hard LOL. But it'll be worth it in the end!

I am killing myself with my NatxEddxKevin feels LOL...and I got hit with a nostalgic GamTav feelwave, so I might make a oneshot or short fic about my fave troll OTP :)

ENJOY!

**Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d !  
My tumblr: little - laughssassin .com**

* * *

**Ch. 6: Who Would've Thought?**

Had that really just happened? Had Nathan Goldberg kissed him? him of all people? Double D couldn't believe it; the moment was like a daze, and part of him wasn't even sure it had actually happened.

Nat was starting to get a little worried that perhaps he had crossed a line with the little dork. He was a straightforward person himself, so he wasn't always accustomed to thinking before acting. Nat went by his gut feeling, and his gut feeling was telling him that it was now or never.

He had been having a good time with Double D, and he felt that Double D was having a nice time with him too, and being Double D, the way he saw it, if he didn't want to kiss him / kiss him back, it would be clearly known.

In front of him, the beanie-wearing boy opened his mouth, trying with all he could to get any sound out. He closed his mouth, then opened it again, and finally he was able to say, "Oh."

'_Oh? OH?! Honestly Eddward? Is that really all you can say at such a moment? You should be blowing up! That was….that was…JUST WHAT DOES NAT INTEND WITH SUCH AN ACT?!"_

Nat let out a breathy giggle, "That good huh?"

"Uhh…"

"Or not?"

"I…"

"Double Dude, a full sentence would be greatly appreciated here."

Double D cleared his throat, "O-of course…I just…never expected that."

"Never?"

Double D nodded his head.

"I see… SURPRIIIISSSEEE!" Nat raised his voice, but not enough for an actual scream, and waved his hands in the air as he laughed; but then stopped once he saw Double D was still blank. "You ok man?"

"My friend just kissed me by using a childish Truth or Dare game…yes I am just spectacular at this moment Nathan, thank you." Double D didn't mean for his words to come out spiked with some venom, but they kind of did, and he felt horrible when he began to notice Nat's eyes become sad.

"I guess it was too much after all…I'm sorry dude. Won't happen again, I promise."

"What? No no, Nat, I meant…I…I'm just surprised that's all…I'd be lying if I said I was angry I suppose…"

"So…you're not mad at me?" '_Oh thank god…not sure if I would've been able to keep that promise for long…obviously I would've tried though!...For him."_

"Yes Nathan, I'm not mad. Although…if you ever have the uhm…urge to repeat the k-kiss…please warn me beforehand…"

'_Repeat? As in do once again? As in I can?' _Nathan gulped and a bright grin took over his face, "Yeah! I've learned my lesson! Next time I'll warn ya, and if you thought THAT kiss was good, just wait until next time, cutiepie." Nat mockingly leaned in close to Double D once again and winked at the boy who now had bright cheeks.

"Nathan please! Let's just head back to our dorms…"

"Ooohhh fiiineeee."

The two friends stood up from their bench and headed back to their residence on campus. Edd was observing how Nat seemed to have a more… lively step as they walked along. His happiness was seeping from inside him and affecting his walk. Edd was another story, he still felt completely shocked, and dazed, part of him embarrassed, and maybe happy too just like Nat…but also confused and unaffected, it the last one made sense, which to him, somehow it did. The act itself took him by complete surprise, and so did the person who committed it, and although he must admit he didn't really mind being kissed by Nat, he also didn't feel like he melted; he didn't feel butterflies in his stomach, he didn't see a rainbow appear all of a sudden, or hear a sweet melody, nor did the world stop spinning, and all this made him conflicted.

'_Do I like Nathan? I never gave it much thought…sure he is a great friend and he makes me laugh and I feel comfortable around him but… is he even my type?...wait…do I even have a type?... well… he is smarter than he appears… and nice…but Nat?...oh goodness why is this happening? I need some rest; I need some time to think…I need to text Eddy… I can't keep this inside of me forever…should I tell Kevin?... No no…why would I tell Kevin that his best friend kiss me? He could react horribly to it! I'm just a-a-a nerd and Nat is also a "jock" and HIS friend…but…UGH!"_

The walk was relatively quiet, and soon enough the boys reached their floors. They each went to their respective doors, jamming the keys into their own keyhole, but before either entered their rooms, Nat turned around and suddenly spoke, "Double Dude, I didn't mean to freak you out or anything…I had a great time, really I did, so…that made me want to kiss you, and I'll be damned if that wasn't a golden opportunity."

Well it was true, even Edd couldn't deny such a movie-moment. "It's alright Nathan, as I stated to you previously, I'm not mad or anything." Edd gave Nat a nervous smile.

"Cool, cool…We can hang out again though right? I mean we are still friends and all, and friends hang out!"

Double D smirked and nodded, "Most definitely!"

Nat flashed Edd a bright smile and waved, "Rad! Ok, later Double Dude!"

Double D entered his room and closed the door behind him; then proceeded to walk over to his nice, comfy, inviting bed, and plopped down on it, burying his face into his pillow. "Well this was…quite the eventful day…" He lightly brushed a finger across his lower lip as he remembered the kiss, how it felt; how Nat felt.

He sighed and reached into his pocket for his phone.

**To Eddy**: I have some news to tell you.

A few minutes later, his phone vibrated in his hand.

**To sockhead:** Really now? Is it juicy stuff? Please tell me it's juicy and not some boring story about how your new science lab is sooooooo magnificent.

**To Eddy:** I guess you could call it "juicy".

**To sockhead:** SPILL!

**To Eddy:** Well…I was kissed today.

**To sockhead:** GO SOCKHEAD! Who is she? Is she a babe? Probably a nerdy-lookin one if she went after ya! ATTA BOY!

**To Eddy:** She was a He actually.

There was absolute silence in the room, and Edd could feel his insides burning up. Maybe this had been a bad idea…but Eddy was his friend! Best friend, along with Ed! He would never judge him for this…would he? Just then his phone came to life and Double D jumped on spot. He pressed 'answer' on the screen and brought his cellphone to his ear.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WAS A HE?! SINCE WHEN ARE YOU GAY?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!"

"EDDY PLASE CALM DOWN! IT TOOK ME BY SURPRISE AS WELL!"

"Fucking Christ sockhead…and what do you mean it took you by surprise as well?!"

Edd told Eddy the story of how the kiss came to be, and not a single peep came out of his friend on the other end as he spoke. He finished the tale with a sigh and waited quietly for an answer.

"Dang Double D…that's some movie shit right there."

"Yes…"

"What a sap!...anyway…what are you gonna do about it? Do you like him? did you like the kiss?"

"I don't know…I've never thought about a boy romantically…and I'm also not sure how I felt about that kiss."

"So you're keeping him hanging for now huh? Jeez…figure it out man; hang out with him again. Go on a fucking date or some shit?"

"Date? An actual date?"

"Well yeah…that's what people do when they feel interested in someone and wanna see if it'll actually work out or if it'd be the biggest mistake of their life to be with that person. Get with the program sockhead."

"I'm aware as to what a date is Eddy, even if I've never really been to one…But I guess you're right. I should just calm down, clear my mind, and go on a date with him."

"Yeup."

"Uhm…Eddy, does this mean that you're ok with this?"

"Ok with what?"

"Well, me possibly being in a homosexual relationship with someone."

"Yeah...whatever...I mean, it is a little weird since I didn't really see it coming…but…you're sockhead, and will always be sockhead, even if you makeout with dudes instead of chicks."

Double D laughed and smiled to himself, "I still like girls too Eddy, but, thank you… I assume you will inform Ed as well."

"Fuck yeah I'll inform Ed as well."

"Of course. Well, I guess I'll be going now; goodbye Eddy!"

"Later Double D."

Edd let out a big sigh of relief after ending the phone call; he was just so glad things had gone well with Eddy…he could be so brash and at times even cruel, but he knew Eddy cared, he always did, in his own way. Although that weight was lifted off his shoulders, many still remained.

"What IS Nathan to me…He's my friend, just my friend…isn't he? This is definitely not a situation I could've ever seen myself in, especially concerning two men…did…did I just say TWO?...What?! Now I have to bring Kevin into this emotional turmoil as well? Kevin has no business in this and he never will. He never will…"

And it was true; why would Kevin ever feel something towards him?

Edd thought back to the movie night they had not too long ago, their little moment under the blanket, and even how he fell asleep on his shoulder and woke up practically nose-to-nose with the other boy. Things were just too confusing for Eddward at the moment. He took a look at his alarm clock, but it was only 7 in the evening; way too early to go to sleep, plus he wasn't even tired to begin with, not physically at least.

"Maybe I'll just read a book." He mumbled to himself, going up to his desk and grabbing his Biology textbook.

* * *

On the room across from the beanie-clad boy, was a certain teal-haired individual on cloud 9. Nat was sprawled on top of his bed listening to his ipod and softly singing along.

"She's the girl that no one ever knows…and I say hi but she's too shy to say hello… she's just waiting for that one to take her hand and shake her up…I bet…I could…" As he sang the memories of today started to play on his mind, like a music video for his little tune, "I wish my heart was always on her mind…cuz she's on mine like all day, all the time. Forg-OH!"

Just then his cellphone started to ring with the tune he had assigned for Kevin, and he quickly picked up, "Heeelloooo? King of butts speaking."

"Sup man." Said Kevin on the other side with a mocking chuckle.

"Oh nothing much, just marveling at the glorious miracle that is the human life and all that comes with it!"

"…What?"

"REJOYCE KEVIN, FOR WE ARE ALIVE!"

"…what the actual FUCK are you on Goldberg? The fuck happened with ya today buddy? Are you drunk already? This early?"

"Pfft, NO! I'm just happy."

"Why?"

"You don't ask people why they're happy Kevin, that makes it sound like you're used to the person being miserable and somehow being happy isn't something they should be!" Answered Nat with fake hurt in his voice.

"Oh you know what I mean!"

"Hah! Yeah, yeah, I know you're just bad with words man. Do you reeeaaalllyyy wish to know why I'm so happy?"

"Well duh!"

"I went on a date!"

The redhead went quiet on the other end, but spoke again after a few seconds, "Nat…you go on dates all the time; what was so different about this one?"

"For your information I happen to really like this person! They're great! Super smart, and super cute, and super nice, and that ass, Kevin! DAT. ASS."

Kevin laughed and continued, "Yeah? Has the great Nathan Kedd Goldberg finally been properly enamored?" He added with a little sing-song to his voice.

"I think so man, I really do. But I don't wanna rush things and fuck up ya know?"

"Damn Nat, you're taking this pretty seriously."

"Yeah…anyways, sup with you man?"

"Same ol' same ol'…pretty bored actually…my first class was kinda boring today, and it's actually pretty small for a university class."

"Well, being a language class it makes sense for classes to be smaller. Why are you taking French anyways?"

"I needed the language credits since I didn't take any language in grade 11 or 12…"

"French though? There are so many options here man! YOU COULD BE TAKING SPANISH OR EVEN MANDARIN! Getting all these exotic babes haha!"

"Well I actually took some French until grade 10, and I'm not good with languages, so I thought I'd suffer the least with this one. Besides, French can get me girls too."

Nat laughed and nodded, even though Kevin couldn't see. "Oh that reminds me! Guess who I stumbled into in my philosophy class?"

"Who?"

"You're supposed to guess Kevin."

Kevin sighed, "Dude…"

"You're no fun!" Nat could hear Kevin chuckling on the other end, "But anyway, it was Double Dude!"

"Double D? He's in your philosophy?"

"Yeup! Got myself a buddy, thank god. Don't know if I'd be able to survive such a class without someone to talk to!"

"I hear ya."

The two friends stayed talking on the phone for a while longer until finally they decided it was enough talking for the night and they'd continue the next day.

* * *

That morning Double D woke up with a clear mind and well rested. He once again went to the small dinner he went the first time he hung out with Kevin and Nat, which unfortunately for Edd, brought back the feeling of confusion and somehow even a bit of guilt from the previous day. He didn't know what to tell Nat except that he needed some time to think.

He managed to hold down his breakfast, paid his bill, and headed out towards campus. He didn't have any classes on Tuesdays, so he wasn't really sure about how to spend his day. Being only the second day, there was no homework to get ahead on, and the reading was still rather light, and he had finished most of it last night before going to sleep. With all these thoughts clouding his mind, Edd wasn't really paying attention to where he was going, until a firm hand on his shoulder yanked him back and he heard a car honk. Edd gasped and blinked hard.

"Fuck! Double Dweeb watch where you're going!"

Edd's eyes widened and he turned back to find who the hand belonged to "Kevin! Oh my… t-thank you. I suppose I was rather distracted…that could've been quite…unpleasant."

"Yeah it would have. Don't scare me like that again! You made me run a-"

"You ran to me?"

"Ah…well…yeah, I did." Kevin cleared his throat, "I was walking around and then I saw you, and I was about to call out to you to say hi but then I realized you wouldn't stop walking and were about to step into oncoming traffic. So I ran here."

"Oh, well, thank you very much Kevin!" Double D flashed Kevin a bright gap-toothed smile and the redhead couldn't help but smile back whenever he saw it ever since high school; it was contagious.

"Any time dork. So…headed back to campus?"

"Indeed; and yourself?"

"Same, got class in like hour and a half. Oh, so I heard from Nat that you're in the same philosophy class?" Kevin asked as they began walking in the campus' direction.

"That we are! It's nice to have someone familiar with you in a new environment." Just then something in Double D's brain clicked; He and Nat had just had philosophy the day before, and yesterday was also when…

"Oh, he also went on some date yesterday."

Double D felt could feel the color slowly drain from his face and he looked up at Kevin, "Oh, how nice."

"Yeah. The guy sounded like a puppy with a new toy. Completely in bliss with life haha!"

_Ohhhh my… Oh this is bad…_ "Did he now? I'm happy for him."

"So am I. Seems like this one's pretty special."

_If only I could tell him to shut up…but that'd be rude… _"I'm sure they must be a wonderful person then."

"Maybe. Or it could just be another bimbo who's head over heels for him already and making him believe they're perfect or some shit."

_Bimbo?! _"Oh I have a feeling this person is quite different from a bimbo. Maybe they're actually smart, and a lovely person, and he had a nice time with them."

"Yeah, that's what he said." Kevin laughed softly; he really did hope Nat found himself a nice potential girlfriend or boyfriend…now that he thought about it…he didn't even ask Nat if he was talking about a girl or a boy. _Guess I'll call him and ask later._

"Hey, Double Dweeb, you doing anything later?"

"No, not really. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over for another movie night."

"But Kevin, it's a school night, and I have class tomorrow."

"Dude we live in the same fucking building; besides, you don't have to sleep over like last time, even though that was already kind of an accident."

"Forgive me Kevin, I suppose I got rather sleepy. Thank you for letting me sleep there however."

"Don't sweat it man. You seemed pretty at peace all knocked out on my shoulder." Kevin smirked down at the smaller teen.

"Oh, hah, uhm, I'm sorry about that too."

"It's ok, I didn't mind. Oh, and it was pretty nice of you to lay me down on my bed by the way. Last I remember I passed out on top of your beanie while seating down hah." Kevin embarrassingly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uhm, to be perfectly honest with you Kevin, When I woke up we were already laying down like that…in fact I found it somewhat tricky to get up considering your arm was on top of me. I'm guessing you like to hug a pillow while you sleep?"

_I WHAT? Oh man…that's a little embarrassing…I don't hug pillows when I sleep though… "_Oh, I see, uhhm... sorry about that, dork."

"It's quite alright Kevin. I was able to escape your grip in the end." Double D laughed nervously.

_I was hanging onto him that tightly?...Man…Even in my sleep I'm a protective older brother to this guy? _"Heh, then I probably wasn't using much strength then."

"I did not want to disturb you from your slumber, and besides, the more you move the more your grip tightened!"

"I was asleep!"

"I still managed to escape!"

"THAT WASN'T EVEN MY FINAL FORM!"

Double D started blankly at Kevin for a moment, but after a second he burst out into laughter, and the redhead joined in.

Soon enough they reached the campus, but before they went their separate ways, Kevin cleared his throat to get Edd's attention. "Hey Edd, you used to take French back at PCH right?"

"Yes."

"Uhm…I was wondering…if it's ok with you; could I ask you for help if I ever need it? I have to take French to get the language credits since I didn't take it long enough in high school."

Double D smiled at the redhead and nodded. Being able to aid his friends into achieving academic greatness always brought him joy, even if it was a painful process, like with Ed or Eddy. "Of course! I'd be delighted to help a friend in need."

"Choice! Thanks man."

"à plus tard!"

"What'd you call me?!"

"N-no no!" Double D held his hands up defensively, "It means 'see you later!"

"O-oh." Kevin's cheeks reddened a little, but he quickly recovered, "soon eh? How about this weekend then? Saturday; since you're not up for movie night tonight, I don't think the weekend will be an issue. We can do SOME homework if we get any, just because I know you're you and you'll be thinking about it the whole time."

"What a tempting offer, I'll have to check my schedule and see if I can squeeze you in for that day…"

"Seriously?"

Double D hummed and looked up to the sky as if deep in thought, attempting to remember the non-existent schedule for the weekend.

"Double D!" Kevin knew the little dork was just messing with him, so he playfully punched his arm.

Double D chuckled and gently rubbed the spot where Kevin's fist made contact on his right arm, "Oh would you look at that! I believe I do have some time to squeeze you in after all Mr. Barr."

"Oh what an honor you have given me Mr. Dork." Kevin smirked, "Would your busy schedule be open for 3 p.m. then?"

"3 p.m. works, yes."

"Alright then. Well, I should head off now. Remember, door number 512 ok?"

"I'll remember!"

The two boys waved goodbye and separated, both of them walking away with a light grin brightening their faces. Kevin never thought he'd be getting so friendly with his dorky, dweeby, nerdy little neighbour. '_He's not so little anymore though…none of us are…except maybe Ed and Eddy, those idiots will always be the 11 year old dorks I remember. Especially Eddy, mentally AND physically!"_ He laughed to himself.

'_Who would've thought that Kevin and I would've become friends like this! I might've disliked him as a child…even feared him at some points… but I suppose I never actually hated him like Eddy did…does…My thanks to university life and Nathan.'_ Double D softly giggled to himself as he made his way to the dorms again, '_Things sure have changed since we were young children playing in the cul-de-sac…except maybe Ed and Eddy, those two will always be a constant to me. My best friends; how I miss them still."_

* * *

That night Kevin found himself texting Nat about their upcoming first practice as university athletes.

**To Strawberry Shortcake:** I just hope they don't kill us with practice tomorrow! Warm up was always the worst part, even more than the actual playing :("

**To Nat**: Fuck yeah…coach could be so brutal sometimes. It's only our first day though, so it shouldn't be too bad.

**To Strawberry Shortcake**: I hope so.

**To Nat**: Oh, I forgot to ask last night, who's your crush? Girl or boy?

**To Strawberry Shortcake**: It's a dude

**To Nat**: Whhhoooooo?

From his own room, Nat stared at his phone, gently biting down on his lower lip. '_I don't really wanna tell Kevin who it is yet…especially since I just started taking action about my feelings for the cute little genius. What if I fuck up? Or what if Kevin gets to nosy…I mean he's friends with Double D too I guess…and he has known him longer than I have…hmm…but that could mean I could get some information about him…'_

**To Nat:** Yoooo? You there man?

'_But really what information could I get from Kev that I don't already know? He was like their childhood bully and he wasn't exactly close to him during middle school or high school…I mean high school was better for them socially but still.'_

**To Nat:** dude wtf are you ignoring my question? Does that mean I know them? Nat?

'_Calm yo tits man' _

**To Strawberry Shortcake:** Can't a man take a shit in peace anymore?

**To Nat:** Gross…you could've just answered with a simple "Hey I'm back!"

**To Strawberry Shortcake:** Don't you be playa hatin' on my doodoo man; my shit's the shit! :D And also, I'm not saying who. Not yet.

**To Nat:** What? Why not?

**To Strawberry Shortcake:** Cuz I don't want to yet. I just started taking action about it. But I'll tell you later if I start seeing improvement!  
Nat was about to press send, but paused as he read over the text, and erased the last sentence. He began to retype the ending of his message with a devilishly playful smirk on his face.

**To Strawberry Shortcake:** Cuz I don't want to yet. I just started taking action about it. Let's play a little game though, a guessing game! ;)

**To Nat:** Ah shit man…what kind of guessing game?

**To Strawberry Shortcake:** For every time I hang or talk to him and see things go in my favor, I'll give you a little clue as to who they are!

**To Nat**: That's stupid, what good will that do me if I don't even know the guy?

**To Strawberry Shortcake:** Oh you'll know, don't worry about that. First clue is… They have dark hair.

**To Nat:** Oh, alright, that rounds it up to about 80% of the population in this fucking campus

**To Strawberry Shortcake:** This is only your first clue Grumpy McImpatientPanties.

Kevin scoffed at the nickname but the corners of his lips still twitched up.

**To Nat:** Pssh! Anyway, I think I'm gonna stop texting for the night.

**To Strawberry Shortcake:** Alright bro. See ya!

**To Nat:** Wait a second!...My name on your phone isn't STILL "Strawberry Shortcake" is it?...

**To Strawberry Shortcake:** But you like strawberry shortcake :( it's like one of your fave desserts!

**To Nat:** NATHAN!

**To Pebbles:** It's not… It'sPebblesnowhahawhat?

**To Nat:** PEBBLES?

**To Pebbles:** You can call me Bam Bam ;)

**To Nat:** NAT STOP, YOU'RE MAKING A CLASSIC CHILDREN'S CARTOON SOUND NASTY.

**To Pebbles:** LOL, you know you want the double B

**To Nat:** JFC GOLBERG I WILL END YOU

**To Pebbles:** No thx okai BAAIIIIIIIIIII 333 !1ONEONE!111ONE!

**To Nat:** Fuck you…lol


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note:** _Oh my gosh...it has been hectic for me lately...still dealing with stuff which I wish I wasn't... But I managed to get this chapter done too and at least I know what I want for chapter 8 :)

Thank you so much for the reviews and likes and follows! I'm happy you guys are liking my first KevEdd fic. I've been thinking of writing some oneshots for KevEdd, NatEdd, Nave, or even homestuck, so if any of you have a prompt or are curious as to what I'll do, you can just contact me here or my tumblr! (I'll probably check tumblr first though haha.)

**Nat belongs to the queen llama herself, c2ndy2c1d !**  
**My Tumblr: little - laughssassin . tumblr. com**

* * *

_**Ch. 7: Maybe, Just Maybe...**_

Before they even knew what was happening, all the cul-de-sac college kids found themselves in their second month of school; everything was going by so quickly. Edd loved all his classes, not surprising to anyone really, and was already getting good marks on assignments. He knew it'd be a big jump from high school to college, and he had been warned that many good students falter on their first semester, but being him, he was confident on his abilities to succeed right away…or so he had hoped. The jump hit him too, not as hard as it might have with others, but he faltered as well. He was glad that he was starting to get the hang of it; no way was he going to mess up his first semester and sacrifice his scholarship.

What happened the weekend Kevin had asked Edd to go to his place for a movie night, you may be asking yourselves? Well, nothing much to be quite honest with you. Both boys became hyperaware of themselves and each other once they found themselves wrapped up in the fluffy, blue blanket again. As for homework, Edd did end up having to help Kevin with most of it, but lucky for him Kevin was a fast learner once you found a good way to explain things to him; plus practice…lots, and lots, and LOTS of repetition.

Kevin decided that maybe it'd be a good idea for him to have Edd's constant help if he wanted to pass the class, so he bashfully proposed to Edd that whenever he has an upcoming project or midterm, that Edd would help, and of course, the little genius couldn't say no – not like he would've anyway.

Being mid October already, the winds were chillier, the rains were more often, and the leaves on the ground were crunchier. Autumn wasn't Double D's favorite season, because along with the wind, and the rain, and the crunchy leaves, it also brought germs, more germs, and of course more germs which caused half of the population to get a cold or even a flu. On the other hand, he liked the sweater weather, the pumpking and apple pies, and of course, Halloween.

Double D had stopped trick-or-treating when he was around 13, but that didn't stop him and his best friends from enjoying the festivities. They'd go over to one of their houses – They took turns every year – and watch scary movie marathons, and eat candy like there was no tomorrow; when they were 15, Eddy got 2 cavities from all the sweets, but he and Ed were spared from a painful visit to the dentist.

"This will be my first Halloween away from home…I wonder what I'll do…perhaps I could meet up with Ed and Eddy!... if they aren't too busy with school…which I sincerely hope they ARE keeping up with." Double D furrowed his brows and sighed.

It was a Saturday morning, and Double D was in his bed doing some research for his English class on Wednesday. He was researching the works of William Shakespeare, for a short essay he had to write on A Midsummer Night's Dream for the poetry section they were studying, when his phone came to life next to him, distracting him from his readings.

"Hello? Eddward speaking."

"HI DOUBLE DEEEEE!"

"Hello Ed! Wasn't expecting any calls. How are you?"

"DOUBLE D, CAN EDDY AND I GO THERE?"

"What? Go where? Here?"

"YES THERE! WE'RE COMING TO VISIT!"

"N-now?!"

Just then he heard knocking on his door and he quickly turned his head towards it. '_Oh goodness…'_

He could hear his friend giggling on the other end of the phone, and he got out of bed to open the door, expecting to find his friends and being dogpiled to the floor. Despite the suddenness of the visit, Double D couldn't help but get excited at the thought that he'd get to properly interact with Ed and Eddy again.

He twisted the knob on the door, opened it, and partially stepped outside into the hallway, but no one was there. '_That's…odd.' _

He turned on his heel and re-entered his room, speaking into the phone once more, "Ed when exactly are you coming over to visit? Do you guys even remember what building or room or even floor?...Hello?...Ed?"

Right when he hung up the phone, he heard loud, rapid, thumping footsteps coming from the hallway, but before he could even react and turn to close his door, his body was tackled to the floor and two laughing masses crushed him from above.

"DOGPILE!"

"How ya been sockhead?"

"I might be able to answer you once I'm able to properly breathe again!"

Eddy snickered, but proceeded to stop sitting on Ed and at the top of their dogpile, taking Ed by the collar of his signature, green jacket and dragging him up too.

Edd weakly got back up and took a deep breath before looking at his friends who had now invaded his room and were investigating every inch of it.

"Shit Double D! these dorms are pretty nice…even got your own bathroom eh? Lucky butt. I gotta share mine with lumpy over here and you wouldn't believe how hard it is to keep it relatively clean with this guy."

"Aw c'mon Eddy! I'm the best roomie ever! Besides I barely use the bathroom in the first place unless nature calls!"

Double D bit the bottom of his lip and narrowed his eyes at his tall friend, '_Lord, tell me he is at LEAST showering once a week…I beg of you.'_

"Eddy's like a girl anyway!"

"SAY WHAT NOW?!"

Ed laughed and patted the top of Eddy's head, turning to Double D as he spoke, "He takes FOREVER in there; sometimes it's as if an aquatic alien came out of the shower or sink, touching him and therefore transforming him into a water-alien too, and then he drags him down the drain into their spaceship in the sewers!... but then he comes back like 2 hours later."

"THAT WAS ONCE! Besides, you need to take your time if you wanna look as good as I do." Answered Eddy with a smug smile and slowly moving his hands from the top of his head and down, as if showing himself off.

All Edd could do now was laugh at his friends' interactions; even the dogpile was happily nostalgic. Eddy walked over to where Edd was standing and put an arm around his shoulder a tad awkwardly, since he was still the shortest of the three.

"Okay Double D, whattaya wanna do today? Pick up chicks? Go to a bar? An arcade? Triple date?"

"I didn't really plan anything, Eddy. You DID just show up here."

"Well think of something!"

Edd was about to answer with a grumble when his phone began to ring again.

"Hello? Eddward speaking?"

"Hey dork."

"Oh, hello Kevin!"

"KEVIN?! WHY DOES SHOVEL-CHIN HAVE YOUR NUMBER?!" The moment Kevin heard the voice that haunted his childhood his nose cringed and he stuck out his tongue.

"Dorky's here?..."

"WHO YOU CALLIN DORKY? BOXHEAD!"

"EDDY, DESIST! GET OFF ME!" Edd and Eddy found themselves fighting for ownership of Edd's cellphone for some reason. Kevin and Edd were friends now, and it was a fact Eddy would have to learn to tolerate sooner or later, preferably sooner.

"HI KEVIN!" In the end it was Ed who swiftly grabbed the cellphone and put it against his ear.

"Uh, yeah, hi Ed….listen can you just give me Double Dork back?...I-I MEANT SO SAY LIKE…CAN YOU JUST GIVE HIM HIS FUCKING PHONE BACK?!"

"Oki dokes Kevin." Eddy lunged at Ed, attempting to get the phone back, but Ed easily held him back with his free hand as he gave the phone to Double D, "Eddy don't be rude! Kevin wants to talk to Double D, not you. Here ya go Double D."

"Thank you Ed,"

"Double Dork?"

"Yes…I guess."

"Finally! Okay, so…there's gonna be a Halloween party being organized by some of the student unions, and I was wondering if maybe you uhm…if you wanted to come with?"

"A Halloween party? Well…I suppose if I do not have any homework or studying to do it should be fine."

"Party?! WHEN?"

Double D turned his head to face his now curious friend, "Well it is a Halloween party Eddy, so my guess would be it lands on…you know…Halloween." Edd answered, raising an eyebrow at Eddy.

"Cut the attitude sockhead! WHERE? I'M COMING."

"WHAT?!" Kevin was not at all pleased with the idea.

"Kevin please, you just yelled right into my ear…"

"Oh...sorry… do dorky and dorkzilla really have to come though?"

"Well that depends; if it's an open event and not just for PCU students, and if they wish to come, then I don't see a problem with it. They're my best friends."

"Yeah, yeah, I know…Dorky though?"

"Kevin!"

"OKAY! Whatever…but you will come right? I'll see you there? Nat and Nazz were thinking of doing our costumes together, so if you wanna join us that'd be cool too."

"NOPE! HE'S COMING WITH US!" Eddy grabbed the phone from Edd's hands while his guard was down.

"Says who?!"

"ME!" And with that Eddy ended the phone call before Kevin could even get a word out.

Upstairs Kevin was fuming as he stared at his phone, as if it were Eddy's own face. "Who does this kid think he is? He doesn't own Double D! So what if they're best friends? I'm Edd's friend too! Tch!...I'll just text the dweeb later…waaayyy later." With a huff, he got out of bed and got dressed to meet up with Nazz.

* * *

It had been a long time since he saw his old friend, but finally they're schedules were going in their favor and both of them had some free time. They had agreed to meet each other at a café near campus. On his motorcycle it took Kevin about 15 minutes to get there, and lucky for him he didn't have to wait for her because she was already there.

"Kevin!" The blonde called her friend from her seat near the window when she looked up and saw Kevin enter the café.

"Yo Nazz, how you been?" Kevin took the seat opposite of hers and made himself comfortable.

"Good, good! School's getting SO hard though! We're focusing on duck at the moment, which I've never cooked in my life, and it's actually really hard to get it perfectly right! How about you? What's new?"

"I'm fine too I guess, school's alright, practices are tougher, but I'm alive." He chuckled. "And I'm dorming in the same building as Nat and Double D, but they're downstairs."

"Awesome! How are they? I haven't seen Double D since forever!"

"Same ol' same ol'. Nat's still a royal pain in the butt, but he's my pain in the butt, and Double Dweeb hasn't changed much either."

"Still got his beanie on?"

"Yeup." Just then the waitress arrived to take their orders, "Hi, uhh, can I get a uhh…actually just a regular coffee with cream is fine."

"I'll have a chai latté thank you." The waitress wrote down their orders and went on her way, leaving them on their own again. "So there's really nothing interesting going on?"

"Well…"

"Do tell!" She giggled.

"I didn't even say anything!"

"But you said "well" meaning there IS something, obviously!"

"Alright…well…I guess there is some stuff. Nat has a crush, a real crush."

"Aww! I'm happy for him! How long has it been?"

"A while now. He doesn't want to tell me who it is; instead he's playing a guessing game with me…so every time he talks to the guy or hangs out with him and doesn't fuck up, he tells me something about him."

"What have you gotten so far?"

"Dark hair, really smart, and cute." Kevin sighed, "How am I supposed to guess who it is from that?! I guess eventually I'll know though…Nat's pretty set on succeeding with this guy, and they seem to be good friends already."

'_Oh. My. GOD!...could it be?!' _Nazz bit her bottom lip in an attempt to not let her guess just shoot out of her into the open; lucky for her, Kevin didn't notice her reaction. "It's a mystery alright. How 'bout you?"

"Me? I don't like anyone…at least, I don't think I do."

"You don't THINK you do? Well this is a story I gotta hear!"

"I don't know…like…I've been getting close to this person recently, and I've come to learn that they're actually pretty cool and I like being around them…but…I see them more as a little brother you know? And I-"

"WOAH WOAH WOAH BACK UP THERE BUDDY…brother?! As in, a BOY?" Nat covered her mouth as her eyes widened.

"SHH! NAZZ! Ugh…yes…a boy. It's a fucking guy."

"Since when do you-"

"I DON'T KNOW…I still like girls but I guess something about him got my attention too…"

"So you DO know you like him?" Nazz lowered her hand and her spreading grin became visible to the redhead in front of her, which made him pink in embarrassment.

"I uh…well…no! I mean…maybe…I don't know what I feel towards him…I've never liked a guy before, and they're…I just became actual friends with him, and it's…it's weird."

"Describe them."

"What?"

Nazz was about to speak again when the waitress came back to their table with their hot drinks; they thanked her and continued their conversation.

"Describe them to me. What you think of them."

"Oh, uhh…well, they're like a little brother to me. He's smart, really smart…hmm…he can get a little sassy and proud at times…he's actually pretty cool once you get to know him, but he's nothing like me…uhm…oh, whenever he gets shy or nervous he starts to fidget with his hands or something, and this one time when he was helping me with French homework we were eating ice-cream and he accidentally got some on his nose, and it was really amusing to see him all cross-eyes trying to see the spot of ice-cream on his nose, and he actually tried to lick it off but he couldn't reach. It made me laugh a lot, cuz it's not something I would've expected of him of all people. He's pretty chill too, but he can get strict when it comes to school; that can get annoying, but I won't deny he's been my saving grace for passing my French class and helping me stay in the baseball team. Oh an this other time…"

Nazz smiled as she heard Kevin go on and on about this secret boy, and she could see his eyes slowly starting to glaze in an endearing way. Kevin was gone, far gone, just like Nat seemed to be. After a few minutes Kevin realized he hadn't shut up for a while, and made eye contact with Nazz, who just smiled at him knowingly. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck as a bright blush colored his cheeks and nose. "W-what?" He asked.

"You liiiiiiike him."

"What? What makes you say that?! I-I just think he's an awesome lil bro!"

"Lil bro my ass, Kevin! You like them!"

"I…no…no that can't be! How could I ever like D-" But just before he accidentally spilled the name of his secret maybe-crush, he bit his tongue and stopped himself.

Nat raised her eyebrow while still smiling at a flustered Kevin, "D? D what? Who is he?"

"I-I'M NOT SAYING!"

"Oh c'moooonnnn Kevinnnn!" She reached out her hand and shook Kevin's arm on the table while she made a pouty face at him, "We're best friends since we were kiiiidddsssss. Pleeeaaaassseeeee?"

"N-no! W-what if I don't like them afterall?!"

"Oh believe me Kevin you do, and you know it!"

"Hnnggghh…" Kevin looked down into his coffee, but Nazz could tell there was more. She had known Kevin since they were little kids, and there were certain things he did that always signaled him being nervous or shy or something, like rubbing the back of his neck, that was always a sure sign.

"What aren't you telling me Kev?" She leaned forward and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Nothing. There's nothing."

"Yes there is. What did you do? Or what did he do?"

"Nazz!"

"Kevin!"

"I…ugh…I might've had a moment of weakness…and thought about maybe…perhaps…kinda…sorta…kissing him." The last few words came out as a mumble and Nazz wasn't able to understand.

"Kinda what now?"

"kisshim…" He mumbled quickly.

"Kev, speak up!"

"KISSHIMMMMM" He hissed at her.

Nazz covered her mouth with both of her hands and starting squirming of joy in her seat; all Kevin could do was drink his coffee and try to ignore it.

"DUDE! OH MY GOD! AND YOU WEREN'T GONNA TELL ME THIS?! DUDE, IF THAT HAPPENED TO YOU THEN WHY WOULD YOU DOUBT YOUR FEELINGS?"

"I already told you why."

"Are you gonna flirt with him? Do you wanna kiss him still? Are you going to date him?"

"W-what? M-maybe. I-I don't know! I guess so? A-and, date?! Date a guy?!"

"Well why not? You DO like him…"

"Yeah but…a guy Nazz?"

"Yes Kevin, a guy. What's the big deal?"

"Wouldn't that seem…odd?...and what would the team say…what would others say…what would my parents say?!"

"Well fuck that! You're not the only person out there who likes the same gender; screw what the team says, besides, Nat's pan and I'm guessing they already know that! As for your parents…well…they're your parents! They'll understand!"

"I know I'm not, and yeah they do, and my parents…that'd be nice."

"Ok, so, how do they treat Nat?"

"Uhm…like Nat? Some guys just keep a safe distance in the showers, but you know how flirty and out there Nat can be, so I don't blame them."

"See? No one's attacking him or anything. This isn't high school anymore Kev. Yeah there are still assholes out there who might give you a hard time, but you also have friends who will support you. Like me! And Nat!"

"But maybe I don't like him."

"Just keep an open mind! Spend time with him and pay attention to how you feel!...Hmm… Is he gonna come to the Halloween party?"

"I think so…"

"AWESOME. SPEND TIME WITH THEM THEN!"

Kevin huffed and remained quiet, but thought of Nazz's advice in his head. Nazz could tell that particular conversation was over, so for the remainder of their time together, they just made random conversation and drank their coffees. Once it was time to say goodbye, Kevin lightly hugged Nazz, who then gave him a reassuring pat on the back before separating and waving goodbye.

The trip back to his dorm felt eternal for Kevin, even though it had seemed like a second when he was on his way to meet Nazz. His mind was on overdrive; _What if I DO like Edd? What would I do then? Maybe I'm just overthinking it…I would never like the dweeb…I don't dislike him though…He is nice, and really smart…he's so passionate about stuff, it's adorable…it's…admirable…I admire him? yeah…I guess I do…but like?.'_

That question plagued his mind all the way back to his bed. He took off his red cap and ran his fingers through his hair, sighing as he laid his head down on his pillow and kicked off his sneakers.

"I should spend more time with him huh?... Makes sense…" Kevin took out his cellphone and searched for Edd's number; he took a deep breath, and began his text.

'_I hope Ed and Eddy are gone…or that they at least mind their own fucking business.'_

**To Double Dork:** Hey

**To Kevin:** Hello Kevin, how are you? Sorry about Eddy earlier today…

**To Double Dork:** It's fine, Eddy's a jackass; can't be helped, lol. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow? We could go to the mall and find stuff for our costumes? Y'know, for the party.

Kevin was actually beginning to feel a little nervous when he pressed send for his last text. What if Edd said no? What if Edd said YES?

**To Kevin:** Kevin please, Eddy's not so bad once you get to really know him! Also, that sounds fine with me! Ed and Eddy leave at noon tomorrow, so I could meet you at your room after? Say 1?

'_YES! They won't tag along!' _

**To Double Dork:** Choice! It's a date.

**To Kevin:** Pardon?

'_SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. NO. OH MY FUCKING GOD.'_

**To Double Dork:** Im joking! LOLOLOLOL xD

'_Did I just really say that?...'_

**To Kevin:** Oh, of course, haha!

'_Kill meeeee…'_

**To Double Dork:** See ya tomorrow then!

**To Kevin:** Yes, goodnight!

Kevin placed down his phone on his nightstand and let out a big sigh. He felt good; he was actually kind of excited for tomorrow.

"I gotta keep an open mind. I gotta be nice to him. I need to know if I really feel something for him… tomorrow has to go perfectly."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author'**_**_s__ Note:_ **LOOOOORD, this has been the longest chapter so far! And a lot is going on in this hell of a mess so I hope you guys enjoy it :D It likely will be a while until I'm able to update again because I have my second wave of midterms coming next week and I really need to do well! so wish me luck! and if you hate the fact it'll be a while before I update again with THIS ending...well...HUEHUEHUE...

but if it helps...just remember that things aren't always what they seem.

**Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d**  
**My tumblr: little - laughssassin . tumblr . com ** feel free to message me!

* * *

_**Ch. 8: Midautumn Nightmare?**_

Kevin sat in his room patiently waiting for his dork to show up. He checked his phone, which told him it was 12:50 p.m.

'_The dork said he'd be here by 1…I don't know how much longer I can wait!'_ Kevin sighed loudly and started to walk all over his room. It felt odd to be so impatient just because he was going out with Edd, but if Nazz what right, and he did in fact like him… '_I can't believe this is happening.'_

1 o'clock.

'_FUCK IT! I'm texting him.'_

But as if on queue, there were three light knocks on his door, and Kevin wasn't able to stop the smirk forming on his face, but when he became more aware of it, he softly slapped his cheeks and sighed as he made his way to his door to open it.

Outside, Edd stood with a small smile of his own.

"Hello Kevin! Ready to go?"

"Yep." The redhead stepped out of his dorm and locked the door behind him. He followed Edd into the elevator – the ride was spent in a bit of an awkward silence – and out the doors.

"Are we bussing to the mall?" Asked Edd as they exited the building.

"Nah, we don't have to. I got a ride."

"Oh, splendid! Which one's yours?" They were now entering the parking lot area and Double D looked at all the cars that were still there, trying to guess which one would be Kevin's. '_Probably something modest yet sporty or cool…hmm…'_

Kevin chuckled, and place a hand on top of the other boy's head to turn it in another direction of the parking lot. "That red one." He said with a proud smile.

"Kevin…that's a motorcycle."

"So it is dork, so it is."

"A-are you telling me we're going on a _motorcycle_?!" Edd gulped.

"Hey, you're catching up pretty quickly! You _are_ smart!" Kevin laughed as he teased the little dork, ruffling his beanie out of place as he walked away towards his precious mechanical baby. He worked hard, not only in a part-time job but at home too with his chores, to get enough money to buy his motorcycle. It was his prized position.

Double D huffed as he fixed his beanie and followed the taller man. "Kevin are you sure this is a good idea? We could simply bus there; it's not that far away. Wouldn't having a second person throw off your balance? Or at least alter it making it more difficult to ride and calculate the turns? Only 4 years ago there were more than 4,000 deaths caused by a motorcycle accident and I would hate to be the cause for one more sta-OOMF"

"Calm the fuck down Double Dork! I know what I'm doing. I've had her since senior year and I haven't gotten in a single accident or even gotten a ticket! Now put on your helmet and let's go."

Double D looked down at the helmet in his hands, which Kevin had just shoved at him to shut him up. He gulped and nervously bit his lower lip as he slowly slid down the helmet over his head. Kevin took the straps and tightened it for him, then put on his own and jumped onto the bike, patting the space behind him.

"Get on Double Dork, we don't have all day." '_Although I wish.'_

"V-very well…" Edd very ungraciously got onto the motorcycle and scooted up closer to Kevin until he was comfortable. Then he held onto his shoulders tightly. "I'm ready."

Kevin chuckled and smiled from behind his helmet, "No you're not. If you hold onto me like this you'll go flying off the moment I take a turn; and I don't want you to die, so…" He reached up to his shoulders and took both of Edd's hand, bringing them down and tightly around his waist, "you have to hold on to me like this."

Double D was grateful for the helmet's dark screen preventing Kevin from seeing how badly he was really blushing. His breath caught the moment he felt Kevin's hands on his, and he wasn't even sure why. As he tightened his arms around Kevin's waist, he could feel Kevin's body warmth, he could feel his strength, he knew Kevin was solid from all those years playing sports, but he never imagined his cul-de-sac neighbor to be this well built. '_Truly the body of a now-19-year-old athlete.'_

And he liked it, if felt weird to admit it, but Double D was enjoying the moment.

Kevin was enjoying the moment too, as his bike roared to life, Edd gasped in surprise and got even closer to his back, making Kevin smile the whole way to the mall. Soon enough they reached their destination, and Kevin parked his motorcycle. Double D got off first, using Kevin's bike and shoulders for support. He stumbled a bit, didn't fall down completely, which he was grateful for since he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Kevin.

Kevin got off and strapped both helmets securely onto his bike, then took his cap from the inside of the motorcycle's seat that could be used as small storage.

"Alright, let's go costume hunting."

* * *

They walked around the mall as they planned what they would even be wearing for costumes, tossing out ideas and suggestions to each other.

"You could be a baseball player. It'd be quite an easy costume."

"A baseball player dressed up as a baseball player? Well then you might as well dress up as a calculator or textbook and we'll be good to go." Said Kevin sarcastically.

"It'd actually be really hard for me to create a proper scientific calculator costume, but the textbook could work."

"Uhh…I was joking Dork."

"O-oh…My bad haha."

'_Man… he's such a nerd…' _The redhead smiled to himself and patted Edd's shoulder. "Don't sweat it dork. I think there's supposed to be a small costume shop nearby that always comes for Halloween; let's go find it."

"Okay!"

Kevin and Edd walked around some more, looking at the directories now and then, and finally the store was found. It was a decent sized store full of wigs and fake fangs and cool costumes, and other props and paints for your perfect costume.

The two friends looked around, trying on costume pieces and wigs just for fun and then laughing at each other as they did so. Kevin put some fairy wings over Double D while he put an Elvis wig over Kevin's head.

"Kevin these are ridiculous! I do not wish to be a, a…a fairy godmother!" Edd said laughing, as he checked the wings' tag. "You on the other hand, look like the bees knees!"

Kevin bursted out laughing, then winked at his friend, "Thank you, thank you very much." He said in his best Elvis-mock-accent. "Aww c'mon Double Dork! You'd be such a cute little fairy! Here, it's your matching wand!"

"I would huh? Well, bibbidi bobbidi BOO!" Edd laughed as he wacked Kevin over the head with his fairy wand.

"Hey! That's not very fairy like of you!" Chuckled Kevin.

"Oh please! Have you watched Peter Pan before? I was gentle in comparison to Tinkerbell when jealous!"

The two boys just kept laughing and making jokes. Kevin was having a great time, and was very glad to had called Double D to hang out with him that day, and Double D was glad too. He never thought it would happen, but he actually really enjoyed the redhead's company. His old bully was now his friend, and he liked it.

"Okay, okay…how about…the killer from Scream?"

"Highly typical, but it works."

"I don't want to be highly typical though!...then…Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Kevin would you really buy all the trinkets and use all the make up for it?"

"…Okay…then what do you suggest mister smarty pants?"

"How about…what is this…Finn the human, from Adventure Time?"

"Finn huh?...Maybe… I want something cool yet simple!"

"I told you to go for The Batter!"

"Who is that anyway?"

"He a character from a game Ed introduced me to; it was actually quite entertaining when I had no homework or studying to do. The Batter is dressed in a black and white, simple baseball uniform, with a black cap covering most of his face, also, technically the batter has four red eyes, but you could simply put on some red contacts and paint your skin white. Simple yet cool."

"Huh…That does sound kind of interesting…I'll have to get the contacts and paint, hmm…our uniform won't work though…I'll see what I can do. What about you?"

"I…well…This Finn costume does look interesting, and although I don't really watch it much I am familiar with the series… or how about Albert Einstein? Or perhaps I could find a doctor costume!"

"A doctor? Uhm…I don't know if you'd want to be a doc for a college Halloween party."

"Why not?"

"You could run into a nurse…or…a few patients…" _'and I don't want any drunk flirt getting all over you to give them a "check" because "something" hurts.'_

"What?"

"Just…nevermind dork, just don't be a doctor!"

"What about THE doctor?"

"THE doctor? Doctor who?"

Double D giggled and smiled at Kevin, "Exactly!"

* * *

In the end, Kevin ended up buying the red contacts and white body paint, while Edd got a red fez, a bowtie, and suspenders. The ride back home was uneventful, but Edd still clung on to Kevin's waist for dear life. When they arrived back at the dormitories, the beanie-clad boy let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in, and stepped off the motorcycle followed by Kevin. The redhead walked Double D to his room and waited as the dork searched for his keys.

"I had fun today Kevin, thank you." He smiled as he looked through his messenger bag.

Kevin looked directly at the boy in front of him, and then down to his shoes, with the faintest of smiles grazing his lips, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, me too dork. Are you gonna join me and the others to work on the costumes next week?"

"It'll depend on my homework load for that weekend. I still have that Midsummer Night's Dream essay to write and who knows what they'll have for us next week."

Kevin felt somewhat disappointed, he wanted to keep spending time with Edd, but he understood, and he had his own work to do too. "It's okay, don't worry, but if you do have time, call me okay?"

Edd unlocked his door and opened it before turning back to Kevin and giving him a small nod and a bright smile, "Certainly Kevin! I'll see you later!"

"See ya Dork." Kevin smiled back. He waited for his friend to close his door again, and then went up to his own room.

* * *

The days passed, and the weekend before Halloween came, and just as Kevin had feared, Double D didn't come to join him and the others to work on their costumes for the party. Kevin decided to go with Edd's idea of the batter, and managed to find a simple black and white uniform from one of his teammates who had apparently already used it for a convention he had gone to; meaning Kevin didn't even have to pay for his costume in the end – except the contacts and paint – talk about luck. And just to be more familiar with it, he even started to play OFF for a little while. Not bad.

Nazz went for 80's aerobic teacher, which fit her well since she even used to do aerobics since she was young, and Nat went for a "sexy vampire"

He got formal black pants, a black button up shirt, and a black vest, some red contacts, fangs, and red converse.

"A vampire Nat? Really?" Asked Kevin as Nazz helped him paint the white part of one of his baseball caps black for his Batter costume

"Hush mortal! You know you wanna do me when I'm wearing this!" Nat posed in front of Nazz's full length mirror and winked at himself while grinning and snowing his fangs, then he took out his cellphone and put it to his ear as his friends gave him a look of confusion. "Hello, 911 emergency? There's a handsome guy in my house! Wait a second… cancel that, it's only me! NAT MOTHERFUCKING GOLDBERG!"

Nazz laughed and threw a pillow at the boy, "Oh my god Nat, seriously? Johny Bravo?"

"Don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful."

"Hey Goldberg, how 'bout you come closer so I can _really_ appreciate your "beauty"; maybe purify you while I'm at it." Laughed Kevin as he grabbed his bat with one hand and wiggled it in the air at Nat.

"Oh ha-ha!" Said the teal-haired boy as he stuck out his tongue.

"Want me to help you with your hair Nat? Are you even gonna do anything with it?"

"Thanks Nazz! Yeah, I'm mess it up a bit, but in a stylish way. Something that says "Yes, I'm a classy motherfucker, but I'm also ready to party.""

Nazz laughed and went over to Nat once she and Kevin were done with his cap. "Hey Nat, is your secret crush gonna be at the party?" She asked as she experimented with his hair.

"Hmm…I think so. Last time I texted him he said he was and he even had his costume almost ready!"

"Nice! How about yours Kev?"

"Yeah Kev, will your little turtledove of amour be there?" Nat asked, wiggling his eyebrows at his friend.

"Yeah I think he is, he might be bringing some friends with him though…" He furrowed his brows and continued, "so I gotta find a way to get him away from them as much as possible haha."

"Well if you need help, you can count on me Kev!" Smiled Nazz.

"Same here! As long as it doesn't interfere time with my own boo."

"Hah! Thanks guys, and sure thing Nat."

* * *

In his own room Double D was neatly folding and stacking the clothes and accessories for his Dr. Who costume; he'd be going as the 11th. Doctor, played by Matt Smith. He had thought about going as 10 or even the 4th. Doctor, but those were a bit more complicated for him. Unfortunately, he was not able to buy or even have the time or materials to make a sonic screwdriver, but he figured the costume should be iconic enough as it was. '_It'd be fun if I saw another Doctor at the party!' _He giggled, but was hushed by loud banging at his door. '_Now who could that be? Kevin perhaps? Nathan? But why would they make such a ruckus?'_

Edd opened the door and was swiftly picked up by Ed into a tight embrace. "Hi Double D! Eddy and I came with costumes!"

"C-costumes? But I already have mine ready…"

"Too bad sockhead! We got some cool shit with us!" Eddy then dumped the contents of the bag he was carrying all over Double D's floor.

"Must you make such a mess to show me though?!" He asked as he bent down to pick up what seemed like a cat mask, "What is this?"

"Zacharie's mask!" Exclaimed a happy Ed, as he picked up a baseball cap and put it on.

"Zacha- is this OFF stuff?"

"Yeah, monobrow here INSISTED we go as the Zacharie's with 2 different masks and he as the batter. I wanted to at least be Dedan but noooooo; Ed wouldn't let me!"

"Gosh Ed, I suppose you really took a liking to this game…I DID have my Dr. Who costumes all ready to go…but I suppose there's always next year? If you guys really wish to match." Answered Edd as he slowly eyed the mask in his hands along with the other props on his floor."

"GREAT! It'll be so much fun Double D!...Hmm…you're cuter than Eddy, so you can have the kitty mask!" Said Ed, laughing.

"EXCUSE YOU?!" Said Eddy as he smacked his friend's arm, which only made Ed laughed harder. "Whatever…I don't wanna be the stupid cat anyway. I'm getting the frog one." He mumbled as he picked up the mask from the floor and put it on.

* * *

The three best friends kept on doing the finishing touches for their own costumes together for the remainder of the day. Ultimately Ed was the only one who looked different from the three in his Batter costume, since the only thing differentiating Double D from Eddy were their masks.

Both Kevin and Nat had texted Double D to confirm he was indeed attending the party, but both were disappointed when he told them that he'd be going there with Ed and Eddy, and would see them there later on. Something that amused Double D was the fact that although both boys were texting him separately from their own phones was that they were both asking and saying practically the same things.

* * *

The night of the party came, October 31st., 6:30 p.m.

The university and the clubs that had arranged for the party in the first place were using the big gym to hold the party. Everything was decorated; spider webs, black and orange balloons, skeletons, blood, you name it and it was probably there; even the food looked gross yet twistedly appetizing.

The lights were dim except for the effect lights hanging from above them, a disco ball in the middle, and the DJ was making sure to give everyone the best music for the occasion, and even put on some classics like the Time Warp and a remixed version of This Is Halloween from time to time. Kevin's trio was hanging out by the snack tables, unknowingly moving their bodies to the beat of the music.

Some girls started cheering in the distance when the song changed to a version of Trouble by Taylor Swift, making Nazz nearly yell at the top of her lungs so that her friends could hear her. "HEY, ISN'T DOUBLE D COMING TOO? WHERE IS HE?

"WHAT?!" yelled Nat.

"IS. DOUBLE. D. HERE. YET?!"

"I DON'T KNOW." Answered Kevin, taking his phone out to check for both the time and any possible text message from his crush. He really hoped he hadn't ditched last minute. Just then, both he and Nazz got poked by Nat to get their attention and he then pointed to his own phone.

"I JUST GOT A TEXT FROM DOUBLE D. HE'S HERE SOMEWHERE WITH THE OTHER 2 EDS!" _'Fuck yes! I gotta find him!'_

'_Why did he text Nat and not me?' _"COOL. I'LL GO LOOK FOR HIM." Said Kevin.

"NO THAT'S OK, I CAN GO.

"NAT, IT'S FINE.

"KEVIN, I INSIST."

"OF FOR FUCK'S SAKE I'LL JUST CALL HIM… WHAT'S HIS NUMBER?" Asked Nazz. Kevin gave her his number and she tried calling him. She thought it would be a lost cause because surely he wouldn't be able to hear his phone, if he even brought it that is.

"HELLO? EDDWARD SPEAKING."

"DOUBLE D? HEY! IT'S NAZZ, KEV GAVE ME YOUR NUMBER. WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?"

"OH, HELLO NAZZ. WE-"

"Nazz?! SINCE WHEN DO YOU HAVE NAZZ'S NUMBER?!" Interrupted Eddy.

"Eddy hush! I can barely hear her as it is; so don't further complicate things by yelling at me too! SORRY ABOUT THAT NAZZ, EDDY INTERRUPTED ME…ANYWAYS, WE'RE RIGHT BY THE GYM'S ENTRANCE."

"THE ENTRANCE? WHAT DO YOU GUYS LOOK LIKE?... A BATTER AND 2 GUYS WITH A CAT MASK AND A FROG MASK, GOT IT…COOL I'LL LET NAT AND KEVIN KNOW. SEE YOU SOON!" She hung up her phone and turned to where her friends were "OK SO…WHAT THE…KEVIN?! NAT?!" The two boys were already making their own way to the entrance as fast as they could, unknowingly racing each other with their eye on the same prize. They had to twist and turn through all the dancing bodies, around all the zombies and greasers and sexy nurses. Soon enough neither had any idea where the other had ended up.

'_Should've brought my fucking bat after all. Purify all these people out of my fucking way!...WHAT THE HELL?! IS THAT GUY DRESSED LIKE JESUS?"_

'_Goddamnit…If I were a REAL vampire I could just turn into a bat or something and FLY my way to Double Cutie…hey is that a nurse? UNF. HellOoOoOo nurs-DOOF!' _Due to a certain blonde distraction Nat managed to bump against a zombie football player, and the impact made him fall to the ground. _'Smooth, Goldberg, reeaaall smooth.'_

On the other side of the gym by the entrance, the trio stood as they waited for Nazz, Nat, or Kevin to show up and get them, but Eddy was growing highly impatient.

"DUDE LET'S JUST GO DANCE OR GO GET FOOD! WE'LL SEE THEM SOON ENOUGH!"

"But Eddy! Nazz told me she would inform the others we were here, by the entrance, THIS entrance!"

"But Double D, I'm getting hungry too!" Whined Ed.

"But, but!-"

"C'mon sockhead! Just put your mask on and let's go party!"

"COOL! THAT GUY'S DRESSED LIKE A CHICKEN!"

"ED, NO. WAIT UP YOU BIG IDIOT!"

"EDDY, DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Much to Double D's displeasure they left the entrance because Ed decided he would make a new friend with that one guy who dressed up like a chicken, which made Eddy run after Ed, which consequently made Edd run after Eddy.

Just as the Eds left their spot, Kevin made it to the entrance, panting as he slowed down; he looked around, but sign of any batter or masks – well, there were some masked people, but he could tell none of them were the people…person… he was looking for. '_SHIT!...Okay, no no, it's okay, I'll call him.'_

"H-HELLO?"

"DOUBLE DWEEB? WHERE'D YOU GO?! I'M AT THE ENTRANCE."

"MY APOLOGIES KEVIN! WE HAD A LITTLE…INCONVENIENCE WITH ED WHICH FORCED US TO MOVE, I'M CLOSER TO WHERE THE DJ IS."

"GOD DAMNIT…OK. STAY THERE. STAY FUCKING THERE. WAIT, WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU LOOK LIKE?"

"ZACHARIE. A MASK, A WHITE SWEATER WITH A RED HEART IN THE MIDDLE AND BLACK PANTS."

"OK, I'LL BE THERE SOON."

And the chase for his dweeb was on again. Meanwhile Nat had lost time apologizing to the undead athlete and decided that by now, either Kevin had gotten to them, or they moved somewhere else. '_Why was Kev in such a hurry anyway?' _He slanted his lips in thought, but shrugged it off quickly. He dialed Double D's number and waited.

"HELLO? NATHAN?"

"YES! HEY DOUBLE CUTIE! WHERE YOU AT AMIGO?"

"UHM, BY THE DJ; SORRY WE MOVED FROM THE ENTRANCE!"

"NO WORRIES, I'LL BE THERE SOON! WHAT DO YOU LOOK LIKE?"

"I'LL BE WEARING A MASK, A WHITE SWEATER WITH A RED HEART IN THE MIDDLE AND BLACK PANTS. IF YOU SEE ED YOU'LL LIKELY FIND ME AND EDDY AS WELL, AND HE'S DRESSED JUST LIKE KEVIN!"

"OKEY DOKEY. SEE YOU SOON!" Nat hung up his phone and sighed '_This better count towards baseball training! Phew!'_

Kevin was about to reach the area where the DJ was when he bumped into Nazz.

"KEVIN! THERE YOU ARE. WHERE'S NAT? AND FUCK YOU GUYS FOR DITCHING LIKE THAT, YOU SHOULD'VE WARNED ME!"

"I DON'T KNOW, AND SORRY! I'M SORRY NAZZ, BUT I REALLY NEED TO GET TO DOUBLE D!

"DOUBLE D?"

Kevin looked at Nazz with pleading eyes, and that's when she understood, that was the moment the answer to her question was given. Her eyes widened and she broke into a smile, pulling Kevin down by the collar so she'd be able to whisper into his ear. "He's the guy you like! Double D! Oh my god I can't believe it!"

"Yes, yes it's him!" Kevin could feel himself burning up but he couldn't help but smile too. "Please Nazz, I gotta get to him before the other 2 keep him away the whole night!"

"GO! I'll try to help by grabbing one of the other two!"

"Choice! Thanks Nazz!" Kevin whizzed past her and into the wall of people that separated him from Edd. Nazz was about to start running after him when she remember something, very, VERY important. '_Oh FUCK…'_

She was now torn between stopping Kevin before he reached Double D, finding Nat before he found Double D and/or Kevin, or stopping BOTH from reaching Double D. '_God damnit!'_

* * *

Double D was looking around as he waited for someone familiar to show up; Eddy was nearby trying to dance with a girl dressed like an angel, and Ed did actually manage to strike up a conversation with the human chicken. He could barely hear anything besides the loud thumping of his heart from the bass' vibration, and the sound of Hurts Like Heaven by Coldplay.

"DOUBLE D? DOUBLE CUTIE WHERE ARE YOU?"

"NATHAN?"

"OH! THERE YOU ARE!" Nat smiled brightly as he quickly made his way to Double D, grabbing him by the arm and walking away again.

"N-NATHAN WHAT ABOUT ED AND EDDY?"

"IT'S A COLLEGE PARTY! THEY'RE SINGLE AND READY TO MINGLE AREN'T THEY? BESIDES, THEY LOOKED PRETTY INVESTED ON THE ANGEL AND THE CHICKEN."

Edd couldn't help but laugh and agree as he followed Nathan through the crowd. Just a few moments later, Kevin emerged through the crowd, turning his head in every direction so he could spot Double D.

"THERE YOU ARE!" He grabbed onto the boy's shoulder and dragged him away, '_White sweater with heart, black pants, and clumsy dance moves? This HAS to be the dweeb.' _

"H-HEY!" The shorter male protested '_Who is this douchebag?!'_

"KEVIN? NAT?" Nazz was trying to squeeze past a mummy and a princess, '_I could've sworn I just heard Kevin…'_ As she made it through she spotted a baseball player just like the friend she was looking for; she was glad he hadn't found Double D and had gotten sidetracked by a guy in a chicken costume instead.

"DUDE WE NEED TO TALK. LIKE NOW. C'MON!" She grabbed the baseball player the wrist and took him away. The walked over to a more empty area of the gym by a corner and once again grabbed him by the collar so she wouldn't have to yell everything and risk someone listening.

"Dude we need to talk, it's about Nat…and…Double D."

"Wh-"

"Shh! Let me finish please! Listen…I really don't want to be the bearer of bad news…But I think…no…I am CERTAIN that Nat, your best friend, has a major crush on Double D! Like, I know you like him too I get that but I just had to tell you! Don't worry though I'll tell him too! A-are you okay Kev? I know this mus-"

"I'm not Kevin!" Ed placed his hand over Nazz's mouth so he could finally get a word in.

She grabbed his wrist and took his hand off her mouth, "What do you mean you're not…oh…OH…SHIT." She let go of the boy's wrist and took off his baseball cap, "ED?! OH DAMNIT."

"I'M SORRY NAZZ! B-but…but…Kevin AND Nat like Double D?"

"Yeah, and I was trying to not let things get ugly but I don't even know where Kevin is! OR Nat!" She bit her lip and spoke, "Didn't you see anything?! Did you see who took Double D?"

"No! I didn't see anything! I didn't even know Double D was gone!" He smacked his forehead and a realization dawned on him and this worried Nazz even more "OH NO! Nazz, do Kevin and Nat look what Double D's mask looks like?!"

"I-I don't know? Why? IS IT IMPORTANT?!"

"YEAH, BECAUSE EDDY AND DOUBLE D ARE DRESSED THE EXACT SAME EXCEPT FOR THE MASK. EDDY'S IS A FROG AND DOUBLE D HAS A CAT."

"DAMNIT! Okay, okay. no, it's cool! I'll just text them and ask!"

Ed bit his lip and nodded at her. "What are they doing with Double D?"

"I don't know either! I just know they were both set on spending as much time as possible with their crushes today and neither of them know it's the same person!... WAIT. HOLD UP. HIS BEANIE, THEY SHOULD KNOW FROM THE BEANIE!"

Ed shook his head, "Double D didn't want to take his hat off. He and Eddy kept on arguing over it because Zacharie doesn't wear a hat! But in the end Eddy gave up…so he's wearing a beanie too."

Nazz groaned and quickly took her cellphone out, adding both Nat and Kevin in the receiver box.

**To King of Butts: **Frog or cat? (mask)

**To Kev: **Frog or cat? (mask)

* * *

At the southeast corner of the gym, by the backdoors, Nat found himself laughing with Double D, amazed at how totally adorkable his little genius looked in his costume.

"You know, you should wear this more often!"

"Nathan, it's a costume." Giggled Edd.

"So? You look so fucking cute!"

"O-oh, why, thank you Nathan; but really I'm not cute!" Double D smiled as his cheeks lightly colored.

"PFFT! NOT CUTE? YOU? Then I'm not a sexy beast! But I am…so you are!" Smiled Nat triumphantly

"Well, you do look very cool, I must admit!"

"Yeah, guess you could say I look pretty FANGtastic eh?" Said Nat as he smiled and showed his fake vampire fangs to Double D with a chuckle.

Double D didn't think he'd be having a good time at such a large, social event, and even though he was separated from his friends, Nat was good company, and he felt glad that he had come after all.

"Hey Double D, I have something really important to tell you okay?"

Double D gulped from Nat's sudden change; just a minute ago he was making jokes and laughing and merrily "flirting" with him, but now he looked serious, and was staring right into Double D's green eyes.

'_Damn…I could stare at those forever…But I can't unless I tell him what's been on my mind! C'mon Golderg, you can do it!'_ Nat's throat began to dry up the moment he tried to get a word out, so he cleared it instead and pointed in the direction of the large punch bowl instead. "M-Mind if I make a little stop first? Gotta rehydrate ahaha…"

"O-oh, of course, no problem!" Something felt weird, there was a sudden shift in mood that Double D could not pinpoint, and his stomach was doing backflips. '_What is wrong with me right now?'_ He followed Nat through the sea of costumed people on their way to the refreshments.

* * *

At the southwest corner of the gym, Kevin was practically sweating as he tried talking to the masked boy whom he _thought_ was Edd.

"S-so…How are you enjoying the party?"

"Well actually-" Eddy mumbled behind the mask, still annoyed at Kevin. '_Why the flying fucks would he drag me all the way here?! The fuck does he want?!'_

"Wait! Actually there's something I gotta get off my chest…I've been thinking about it for a while now, a-and I guess I…Ugh I'm sorry this is just really weird for me to…Double D? DOUBLE D!" Right as Kevin turned to face his companion, he caught the boy running away. '_Where is he going?!'_ Kevin was not going to let this opportunity pass. He was 100% sure of his feelings now, and even if things didn't happen right away, he wanted Double D to know he liked him; so he ran after the boy.

The music blared and the different lights colored the whole gym. Bodies covered the dance floor and there was barely any room to really move in. Edd tried to stay as close to Nat as possible as they made their way through the crowd, but it became apparent to Double D that the task was easier said than done. Before he knew it he had lost track of his teal-haired vampire friend, but since he knew where he was supposed to go anyway, he kept on walking, trying to find the table with the snacks and punch bowl where Nat would be… Until someone crashed into him.

"OOF!"

"AGH! HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE – AH! DOUBLE D! MAN AM I GLAD TO SEE YOU!"

"E-EDDY?"

The shorter boy bent over to quickly grab their masks from the floor, which fell from the impact, before it was too late and they got stepped on. "KEVIN FUCKING DRAGGED ME AWAY FROM THIS GORGEOUS BABE AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY! HE KEPT MUMBLING ABOUT GETTING SOMETHING OFF HIS CHEST. FUCK IF I CARE." He shoved a mask back at Double D and waved at his friend, "IMMA GO GET A DRINK; IF HE ASKS, TELL HIM I LEFT AND HE'S A WEIRD SHOVELCHIN!"

"E-EDDY WAIT!" Edd groaned but put on the mask, but something felt different. He felt the outside of his mask and sighed, '_Oh my, it would appear Eddy got our masks confused in his haste and now I have his frog one…ah well… c'est la vie…not like it matter much anyway…Now to find N-"_

"DOUBLE D! WHY DID YOU RUN OFF?"

"KEVIN? WHAT ARE-"

"CAN WE PLEASE STEP OUT FOR A MINUTE?"

"BUT I-"

"PLASE?" Double D could hear his plead in his voice clearly.

'_This must be important…oh dear…forgive me Nathan!'_

"Alright, I'll follow you!"

Kevin nodded and grabbed Edd by the wrist before walking to the backdoors. '_I ain't losing sight of him this time.'_

* * *

Nat waited nervously by the punchbowl for Edd to show up, but perked up again once he saw the cat mask emerge. He quickly walked towards him and ruffled his hat.

"Man! Got me worried there for a sec dude! Hey listen…about what I have to tell you…it has to do with the…the uhm…k – i –s – s …"

"The wha-"

"DOUBLE D PLEASE LISTEN AND LISTEN CAREFULLY…BUT…MAYBE NOT HERE…"

Nat grabbed the other boy's wrist and quicky went towards the front doors of the gym. Once they were finally out in a quiet and empty enough area, Nat put his hands over the boy's shoulders and sighed.

"Listen man…the truth is…I like you…a lot…in fact I have for a really long time…don't really wanna say how long because it's a little embarrassing haha! But…yeah…I like you and these past couple of months have been awesome because I've gotten to know you so much more! You're smart, you're nice, I mean…you're great! And I…I admire you as well…so…so that's why I kissed you that day at the park…because…I really like you Double Dude!"

Behind the mask Eddy's eyes widened; was this for real? Nat? and Edd? '_Holy fucking SHIT. WAIT TILL I TELL SOCKHEAD!'_

"Uhmm…Double D?...what do you say?"

'…_Oh crap…' _Eddy sighed and took off the mask, biting his lower lip and furrowing his borws, "Sorry to tell this to you buddy but…you got the wrong Zacharie."

"E-EDDY?! OH MY GOD. WHAT THE FUCK?! WHERE'S DOUBLE D?! WHY DID YOU NOT SHUT ME UP?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! YOU NOSY LITTLE-"

"HEY HEY CALM DOWN GREENIE! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOUR WERE GONNA CONFESS TO MY BEST FRIEND?! I BUMPED INTO DOUBLE D EARLIER AND I GUESS I GOT OUR MASKS MIXED UP AFTER I CRASHED INTO HIM."

"GODDAMNIT! WHERE IS HE NOW?!"

"I DON'T KNOW. WAS HE SUPPOSED TO MEET YOU SOMEWHERE?!"

"FUCK!" Nat dashed past Eddy, who was still in shock about what had just happened, and ran into the room again.

* * *

Outside the back doors, Kevin and Edd stood in the chilly October air.

Double D took off his mask and spoke, "What is it you wish to talk about Kevin?"

"I…well…." '_C'mon you wimp! Just say it!' _"I…fuck…this is kind of embarrassing…and weird…ahaha."

"Kevin?" Double D took a step towards Kevin and stared into his forest green eyes with his own curious greens.

'…_.Oh fuck it!' _"I like you dork…I didn't think I did, or ever would, but I do. I really like you. I guess it started when we really started to become closer friends in the last month. At first I though my feelings for you were just for like…a little brother! But…I was wrong…man was I wrong." He laughed and continued, and Edd remained in quiet shock the whole time, but the deep blush now coloring his cheeks at least mean he was still alive and listening to what the redhead had to say.

" I like how smart you are, how hardworking you are. You always try your best and made sure others did the same whenever you helped them with something, and I like that about you too…your kindness. I like your eyes, and your gap-toothed smile, which by the way is contagious as fuck, and even your goddamn beanie! I like how even though I was a total ass to you during our earlier years, you still managed to tolerate me and even become friends with me without holding things against me…or…at least not like Eddy has…I like how sassy you can get, and your dorkiness and even your little jokes. I like spending time with you and making you laugh and hearing it and seeing u genuinely smile. I like you Edd, all of you. I understand that this is probably shocking as hell to you…I mean…it was even shocking for me…but…yeah I just…I just really had to tell you. You don't have to give me an answer right now though! I can wait; just know that now that it's out in the open, I'll work hard for it!"

Edd felt like he was in a dream. This couldn't possibly be happening to him. His heart was beating a million miles a minute inside his chest, and he tried to speak but no words would come out. He gasped when he felt 2 hands gently hold onto his face and tilt it upwards a bit until he was directly looking into Kevin's eyes. The redhead only smiled and leaned in. All Edd could remember before he closed his eyes, were Kevin's lips merging with his into a warm, soft kiss.

* * *

Nat bolted all over the gym trying to find Double D, eventually returning to the punchbowl where he had agreed to go with him before. He tapped on a squirrel's shoulder to get his attention.

"HEY, DID YOU SEE A GUY WITH A WHITE SWEATER WITH A HEART IN THE MIDDLE AND A FROG MASK AROUND HERE?"

"UHMM…I THINK I MIGHT'VE!"

"OH THANK GOD! DO YOU REMEMBER WHERE HE WENT?! PLEASE TELL ME YOU DO!"

"I THINK HE WENT IN THAT DIRECTION!"

"THANKS!" '_Papa's comin Double Dude!'_

Nat ran over to the doors, panting as he opened one of them,

He stepped outside

and stopped cold in his tracks.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**GUESS WHO'S BACK, BACK AGAIN... Yeah, things have still been super hectic for me..but...2nd. midterm season is over, and I am now relatively free until Finals come. huehuehue... I might fail one of my classes unfortunately...or get a D if I pass the final...so...that has been killing my inspiration for both the fanfic and any art. And just some personal adfsdsdsdgsh to the side... && SEE? I TOLD YOU THINGS WERE NOT ALWAYS AS THEY SEEMED LAST CHAPTER

ALSO, CRYING-HIGH-FIVE IF YOU DIDN'T GO TO COMIC CON EITHER hnngghhh ;_;

Also, do you guys think this story is taking too long or am I doning ok? I didn't want it to be like...only 5 chapters but I also don't wanna get to like 40 you know? What do you think?

**Nat belongs to C2ndy2c1d !11one!1!one**  
**My Tumblr: little - laughssassin tumblr . com**

Don't be afraid to talk to me about the fic or something :]

* * *

_**Ch. 9: Triangles Are The Worst Shape**  
_

_What the FUCK?!_

_No…no way…_

_DAMNIT, THIS ISN'T DOUBLE D._

Nat nearly screamed when he saw the person dressed as a frog in front of him outside the doors, but he settled for a subtle groan. '_Well…I guess I can't bitch at the guy for this…I mean, this dude DOES have a frog mask…just not the frog I'm looking for.'_

He sighed and went back inside, feeling somewhat defeated. This was not going the way he would've liked; one second he had Double D right beside him, then the next he was pouring his heart out to Eddy by mistake.

Through all the mayhem, Nat had barely gotten a chance to really enjoy the party, and this annoyed him a little. Three hours had already passed and only three were left until the celebration was over at 1 a.m.

Perhaps this was the party god's way of saying "not tonight child, tonight you party hardy. Tonight, you will shake tha booty, look at tha booty, want tha booty, Lord, what a booty."

Perhaps this just wasn't the right time to tell that adorkable, gap-toothed, smarty-pants how he really felt.

* * *

Kevin pulled away from the kiss, but kept his forehead pressed to Edd's as they both regained their breaths and attempted to settle their hearts. Edd swallowed hard and slightly shook as his breath hitched on the way out his parted lips; he didn't dare look up at Kevin. What was happening? Why was he suddenly getting such affectionate gestures from his childhood fellows? What was going through Kevin and Nathan's mind?

'_Oh no! N-Nathan…oh, not good, not good, not good, what do I do?!'_

Kevin didn't say a word; he just closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Never did he ever think he'd be kissing 'Double Dork' at a Halloween party in College. Wasn't it supposed to be some gorgeous babe who made him feel butterflies in his stomach with the simplest of glances? Or a girl who idolized his athletic status and would be his number 1 supporter? – Not to say Kevin didn't like the attention he got from any girl, but even though he did flirt around with some of the girls from his old high school at parties, Kevin would've much rather have a solid relationship with someone who really knew him…which is why he liked Nazz for so long…but clearly that didn't work out. As for the butterflies in his stomach…well…there might as well have been a fucking monarch butterfly migration in there.

In that moment the party had gone completely forgotten; the blasting music was nothing but a melodic hum in the background, the beating of the bass synchronizing with the pounding of their hearts, reverberating throughout their ears and brains. Finally the silence became too much for the redhead, who cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, separating just enough to see Double D better.

"Y-you ok the dork?" He asked with a nervous giggle.

"I…y-yes I-I'm fine. Quite alright. Yes." '_Goodness Eddward! What a bumbling fool you become when flustered! Honestly, your vocabulary is better than this! SPEAK MAN!' _"K-Kevin, if you don't mind me asking…why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you k-kiss me?"

"Uhm…I kinda already told you why didn't I?" He chuckled, "In fact, I gave you many reasons why…" His voice become lower and more serious as he said those last few words, and his eyes met with Edds. They seemed sincere; there was honesty there…but…It was KEVIN. Edd was extremely confused.

"Yes, you did Kevin, but I-I suppose what I'm trying to say is that…well…I mean I was never even aware that you were g-"

"I'm bi, I'm…yeah. No, but I understand…believe me, it kinda took me by surprise as well but…I guess that's just the effect you had on me. I don't care that you're a guy. You're Double Dork."

Everytime Double D heard Kevin's infamous insult towards him it would get better with time. As kids it was a legitimate insult – Kevin couldn't stand the trio, especially because of Eddy's scheming ways – as teenagers it took a bittersweet feel – Kevin could tolerate the nerd, and even be friendly towards him sometimes, but he was still Double Dork. He was still one out of his three childhood "losers" – but now, now Double D heard those 2 simple words with new ears.

There was no animosity, nor dismissal, nor did it felt like just a force of habit… suddenly his childhood nickname from the redhead felt almost…endearing?

Double D could feel the heat rising up and burning his face and ears. But… "Kevin, I'm afraid I'm unable to provide you with a proper answer regarding my own feelings towards you…"

Edd's stomach churned as he could see Kevin's forest-green eyes lose some of the vibrancy they had just a few seconds ago; but he couldn't lie to Kevin, he didn't want to lie to Kevin, and right now he just had too much to think about. In front of him the redhead nodded, he understood and even expected to hear something of the sort coming from Edd, and he didn't blame him.

"I understand dork, don't worry about it. Like I said, I'll work hard for it." He gave Edd a reassuring smile that nearly melted the beanie-clad teen.

"Thank you Kevin." Edd smiled back as best he could. Just then his phone rang, completely snapping the boys from their slight daze. "Hello? Eddward spea…Ed?...ED I CAN'T HEAR YOU?...I DON'T KNOW WHERE EDDY IS…WHY?...WAIT WH…ED SLOW DOWN…ED I CAN'T…ED….ED…EDWARD PLEASE YOU'RE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE…LISTEN TO ME, JUST GO FIND EDDY AND I WILL MEET THE TWO OF YOU BY THE MAIN ENTRANCE….VERY WELL, GOODBYE."

"What was THAT all about?"

"To be honest, I haven't a clue…between the loud music and Ed speaking too quickly, I wasn't able to comprehend what he was trying to tell me…although I think he might've mentioned Nazz at one point?" Edd sighed and shoved his phone back into his pocket, "Forgive me Kevin, but I must return and look for them."

"Alright." Double D reached up for his mask to pull it back down, but before he could, some instinct within Kevin reacted, making the jock grab onto Edd's wrist to stop him, while he swooped in and pecked him on the nose. Edd let out a squeak that made Kevin laugh as he backed off again, "S-sorry, I just really wanted to do that." Said Kevin, giving Edd an apologetic, nervous crooked grin.

Edd didn't think he could possibly go any more crimson than he already was. He quickly finished pulling down his mask and stepped back into the crowded gym with Kevin following behind.

* * *

Eddy refused to stay a moment longer at the party, complaining about how he got slapped by some chick dressed up like Marceline the Vampire Queen, choked while drinking punch, couldn't find Nazz anywhere, the music was "getting lame", and Nat gave him one heck of a conversation.

"Nathan is harmless Eddy…well…in the sense that he won't hurt you." Edd reassured his shorter friend, "As for the slap, that's what you get for attempting to indiscreetly and shameless pursue females with tacky pickup lines or weird dance moves."

"Guess her date didn't appreciate it much either." He scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"EDDY!"

"OH SHUSH SOCKHEAD! Besides…there are WAY more important things to talk about from tonight." The shorter male wiggled his eyebrows at Edd.

Ed kept quiet at the back of the pack, nervously biting his lower lip and thinking about how or when or even IF he should tell Double D what he learned from Nazz.

"And what, may I ask, are you meaning to talk about Eddy?"

"Nat."

"Nat?"

"Yes, Greenie! Man do I have some juicy gossip for YOU!" He exclaimed with a devilish smile.

'_What could Eddy possibly want to talk to me about concerning Nathan? Just what happened while those two were together…' _"Proceed." Edd replied cautiously.

"It would seem greenie DOES have the hots for ya!" Eddy patted Edd on the back and continued, "What do you have to say to THAT huh?"

"W-what? T-that's…H-how would you know?!" '_Oh dear.'_ Upon hearing Eddy's words, the memory from that day at the park came rushing back to Edd.

"He told me himself you idiot!...Well…actually he told me THINKING that I was you." Eddy could see the confusion in his friend's eyes, so he elaborated, "After our crash in the gym and the accidental switcheroo with our masks, I was quickly walking away to the snacks when Nat caught me and took me aside. I was gonna tell him to fuck off but the guy started to confess to me/you and I just couldn't resist myself! So I listened to him and then told him he got the wrong Ed. Man was he flared up." Eddy laughed.

"Eddy that's rude! Those were private matters of the heart!"

"Dou you like him back?"

"Well, I…can we at least get to my dorm first?!" The trio was nearing the dormitories as they talked, and in a few minutes made it up to Double D's room. They made their way over to Double D's bed and sat down. The revenet sat against the wall, hugging a pillow, while Ed and Eddy sat at the end of his bed.

"Okay sockhead, we're here, now, DO YOU LIKE HIM OR NOT? He did kiss you before right?"

"It doesn't make sense, I mean…Nathan honestly feels that way? Why? What he possibly see in me? W-we're so different! I'm just his nerdy friend and he's so str-"

"KEVIN LIKES YOU TOO!" Ed shouted and clasped his hands over his mouth after.

Both friends were looking at the tall boy with wide eyes.

"Y-YOU SAW?" Double D asked nervously, bringing his skihat over his eyes.

"SAW? SAW WHAT?! DOUBLE D WHAT DID SHOVEL CHIN DO?!"

"Ed didn't see anything. Nazz was talking to me and she-"

"NAZZ WAS TALKING TO YOU? WHERE THE FUCK WAS I? WHY WAS SHE TALKING TO YOU?"

"Eddy, please lower your voice! It is late and may I remind you we're in a student residence! Continue Ed, I want to hear what Nazz said…"

"Well, she thought I was Kevin, and she started telling me about how Nat liked you and and she was all flustered like one of Rolf's chickens and she was worried cuz Kevin likes you too but Kevin and Nat are best friends so that's really really really not good Double D!"

"What the fuck Double D? both Nat AND Kevin are after your ass? What'd you do? Show up to class naked?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"What did Kevin do Double D?"

Edd hugged the pillow tighter and sighed, "I know Kevin likes me; he informed me tonight. He also kissed me."

Ed's eyes widened and a small grin formed on his face, next to him, Eddy was staring in shock, as if Double D just told him that Kevin kicked a puppy in front of him.

"EEW!"

"Excuse you, Eddy?! You were just fine when I told you Nathan kissed me, but now that I tell you Kevin did and feels the same you suddenly disapprove?"

"SUDDENLY? Dude, I've been disapproving that bastard since day one! Boxhead has bullied us for years! He has beaten us up more than once! He's just-HMPH"

Ed covered the angry boy's mouth with his hand and looked at a red Double D, "Does Kevin hurt Double D?"

"N-no, in fact, he hasn't physically hurt me in a really long time…it's mainly just name calling…but that changed too I think."

"Does Kevin make Double D nervous if he gets in his personal space?"

"Of course."

"Was Double D happy when Kevin kissed him?"

Edd closed his eyes for a moment, trying to dig deep inside of him to remember his feelings from just an hour or so ago. "I…Yes, I think that made me happy."

Ed smiled wider and nodded. Eddy shoved Ed's hand away from his mouth and huffed, a sign that he was thinking it over – but he wasn't ready to give up yet. "Are you sure Double D? Kevin? After all he's done to us? What about Nat? He's your friend too right? Plus he kissed you first!"

Eddy was right, so he took another moment to think, "I guess kissing Nat wasn't bad either. However it WAS shocking…for both of them."

"So…who's it gonna be sockhead? Shovelchin or the Ass Lord?

"I don't know."

"Double D, you need to be like a space explorer! Visit both alien planets so that you can tell which one will be worth an entry on your space journal! You must communicate with the aliens and integrate into their lives!"

"The fuck…"

"He means I need to "explore" my options…get closer to both Nathan and Kevin so I can decide who I wish to be with."

"Ah…monobrow's right I guess."

"Oh dear; this is not what I was expecting of college for myself."

"If it's any consolation sockhead…neither did I." A crooked smile grazed Eddy's lips, and Double D couldn't help but giggle and smack him with his pillow. This was a little unnerving for Double D though; this was the first time someone acted so straightforward with him because they liked him, the first time a boy…TWO boys liked him (and he possibly liked back), and the rotten cherry on top of this whole mess was that both boys were dear friends. How could he possibly make a decision?

* * *

Kevin was completely euphoric after the kiss with Double D; Nazz managed to find him again and eventually they also reunited with Nat. Nazz was fidgety and anxious, speaking cautiously to both boys, Nathan was out of it, and Kevin had a lighter step to him. They stayed at the party a while longer and then left once they realized none of them was really into it anymore.

"Jeez Kev, was the punch spiked or something?" Asked Nat as he walked besides a dazed Kevin.

"Hmm? Nah man."

"You look all…donut-eyed and shit."

"Donut-eyed?"

"Yeah, you know, glazed eyes?...wait…YO, WERE THERE POT BROWNIES? AW KEV, SERIOUSLY? WHY?"

"I DID NOT CONSUME ANY DRUGS OR BOOZE YOU JACKASS… I'm just, I don't know, happy?"

Nazz's eyes shot towards the redhead; had he gotten to Double D after all?

She needed to talk to them, both of them, but individually obviously. As they approached the forked road where Nazz would be separating to go to her own dorm building, she discretely tugged at Nat's wrist.

"Hey Nat, is it o.k. if we take for a quick sec before you go up?"

"Uh, sure, anything wrong doll?"

"I'll explain soon enough dude."

Nat looked at her skeptically, but simply nodded at her. When the time came to separate, Kevin turned to Nazz to say his goodbyes.

"I'll text ya later kay? Sorry things got a little crazy in there…what with me and Nat disappearing all of a sudden…Sorry Nazz." He smiled apologetically at his friend.

"Yeah same here." Added Nat.

"It's fine," she shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "I still had a pretty fun time."

Kevin smiled and nodded, "Rad. Aight Nat, let's go."

"Actually, I'll be staying behind for a little while, so you can go on ahead."

"Why? What's up?"

"Nothing, just got some stuff to do with Nazz."

The redhead squinted his eyes at his 2 best friends, "What stuff?"

"Well first we were gonna go skinny dipping in Mexico, maybe go over to England for a scone or two, and while we're at it might as well go visit our neighbors up North for some maple syrup eh?"

Coming from someone else, Kevin would've gotten a little irritated with the answer, but being Nat, the words weren't poisonous, just light sarcasm, so Kevin just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, alright. While you're in Mexico though, get some good quality tequila for later."

Nat grinned and slightly punched Kevin's shoulder "Talk to you later Pebbles."

"See y – NAT DO NOT."

Both the blonde, and the teal-haired boy laughed at the reaction and waved their friend goodbye.

Once Kevin was far away enough, Nat turned back to Nazz.

"Alright girl, whatchu got on that pretty little brain of yours?"

"I-it's about Double D."

"Double D?" Nazz could see his attention zoom in and center at the mention of the boy's name.

"Nat, you like Double D don't you?"

"What? Double Dude? Me? Whaaaaatttttttt? Where'd you get THAT craycray idea? Guuurrrlll you so funnay!"

Nazz simply crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at her flustered friend.

"Okay fine, yes I like him, a lot actually." He said with a light chuckle but then stopped and looked at her with concern, "Why? Did something happen?"

"No! No, nothing happened don't worry I ju-"

"Oh jeez dude, don't worry me like that! How'd you guess it was him though? Am I that obvious about it? Don't tell me, I get all donut-eyed like Kev?" He laughed, "Well I guess it can't be helped. He's adorable! With his little ski hat and that gap-toothed smile! Plus he's hella smart right? And I guess you could say I'm smart too when I feel like it. Don't you think we'd just be the cutest couple? We'd both have the looks AND brains! It'd be hard to resist all this goodness, even for Double Cutie" He said brightly, as he showed himself off.

Nazz couldn't help but giggle at her friend, but there was a hidden sadness to it. She knew she had to say something; she had to. Nat had the right to know Kevin liked Double D too, especially when they were best friends…but what if Kevin was going to tell him later? _No, that'd be even worse than me telling him now!_

"Oh Nat! No but really, you see…Kevin…he's uhm…well, with Double D he's kinda..."

The teal-haired boys eyes widened and he held onto Nazz's shoulders, making her gasp and stop talking. _Oh no, oh no, oh no…  
_But the sight in front of her wasn't the one she was expecting. Nat didn't look troubled; not a single sign of sadness or confusion in his gaze. Instead he was…happy? _Why is he smiling?_

"Oh my god don't tell me! Kevin knows I like Double Cutie and he wants to help me! Of course Kevin would be too shy to tell me something like that; too macho to admit something so tender like helping a bro get his man. You know, I really didn't think he'd get the clues so soon…even though I've given him like 10 by now, but that's Kevin for ya! What a great friend." His smile grew warmer, and after another second he let go of Nazz, who looked completely lost in the conversation – which was more like an interrupted monologue for Nat.

_He looks so happy…even touched… damn it!... I can't do it! Not tonight! I'm sorry Kevin._

All she could do, was smile and nod awkwardly.

"Well, I think I should be going now doll, and you too. It's getting pretty late! I'll talk to you later kay Nazz? Oh and don't worry, I won't embarrass Kevin by letting him know I know that he knows!" He waved goodbye with a charming wink and walked away.

Nazz waved, and sighed once the boy was out of view and continued on to her own room. Once inside she knew she still had to talk to Kevin; maybe Nat hadn't gone too well, but she knew Kevin was less talkative – until his temper flares up – and she'd have a better chance of him listening to her. She'd try dealing with Nat again another day soon.

She sat down on her bed and tapped Kevin's number on her phone; after a few rings, he picked up.

"Nazz? Sup?"

"Hi Kev. Listen, we gotta talk about something."

"Okay, shoot."

"Something kinda serious."

"Oh?...alright, I'm listening."

_Thank GOD… "_Alright…so…It's about Double D…you see, I kinda –"

"SHIT."

"Kev?!"

"You saw didn't you? I was gonna tell you! I just…I reaaallly had to Nazz, the moment was perfect and he just looked…cute…with that stupid blank face…"

"I…w-what did I see?!"

"… so… you didn't see me kiss Double Dork?"

"YOU WHAT?! KEVIN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"I JUST SAID I WAS GOING TO!"

Nazz wanted to just freak out and ask a thousand questions and smile and giggle and hug her friend, but then she remembered the purpose of this phone call to begin with. She shook her head as if to rearrange her thoughts and continued, "Okay okay! Well I better get details l-"

"Well in the beginning it was complete bullshit…" _Oh my GOD Kevin, I didn't mean NOW… _" I thought I had grabbed Double D once I got near the DJ where he said they would be, but turns out I got fucking Dorky instead…I almost confessed to that annoying shrimp thinking he was Edd…"

"Kevin-"

"Yeah I know, GROSS… anyway…I finally caught Double Dork and I took him outside and…I confessed. I actually told him how I felt and how much I had grown to like him…took him by surprise and it made me laugh because it took me by surprise too y'know?" Then he sighed contentedly.

"The kiss felt amazing Nazz. I mean we didn't just make out or anything, I don't think Edd's ready for that just yet hah! But… it felt right? Does that make sense Nazz?"

She sighed as well, but nearing defeat with Kevin too, "Yes, it does Kevin."

"Rad…so yeah…I kissed him and he was completely dazed. It was funny to see him just stumble in his words for once! Oh man…what's becoming of me Nazz…if I become a sensitive little mush of feelings, slap some since back into me ok?" He asked with a chuckle, "I wanna be a good boyfriend but I don't want to become of those couples that have 100 pet names for each other and talk like they're talking to a baby or Chihuahua or some shit."

She giggled and nodded, "Alright Kev, you asked for it."

"Thanks! So…if you didn't see me kissing Double Dork…what DID you wanna talk about?"

"Oh..that..uhh…well…" She breathed in…the out, "Actually I was gonna tell you that Nat-"

"Nat?...wait…NAT KNOWS? HOW? DID YOU TELL HIM?"

"What? No, I didn't. Kevin listen! He- "

"Aw man…I was gonna tell him soon…but…likely once I'm closer to getting an answer from Double Dweeb. It'd be a little embarrassing to tell him when it's still too early and then tell him I got rejected like 2 days later, but, between you and me Nazz, I have a pretty good feeling about the dork and me."

"That's great Kevin but-"

"Wait hold on one sec, washroom."

"Oh…sure…" _This has been more irritating than I thought it would be…_

After a few minutes, the redhead came back to his phone, "Okay back. Hey now that Nat knows I could talk to him about it! He's pan, and this is the first time I've ever liked a boy…so…he should have some reassuring words for me right?"

"Yeah that'd make sense, BUT KEVIN I DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD TALK TO HIM ABOUT DOUBLE D!"

"What? Why not?"

"Well… what I mean is…you should be more discreet about it…like…don't name names you know? It's less awkward that way. Besides, you know how Nat is! The moment you open your mouth and he finds out it's Double D he won't stop gushing about you two and trying to set you up any way possible!"

"Huh…yeah that does sound like something Nat would do…I mean setting up would be fine if it wasn't something crazy or sexual or overly obvious and romantic…and knowing Nat, that could likely happen… hmm…alright Nazz, thanks!"

"Yeah, don't mention it…" She smacked her hand against her forehead. Usually she was good at this kind of stuff and getting people to listen to what she had to say about a serious topic, but tonight she was totally off her game, and it was costing her some serious points. She HAD to talk to them about the sudden love triangle with Double D, and next time, she'd duct tape her mouths if she had to!

"Well, Imma try sleeping now. Later Nazz!"

"Okay, bye Kev."

_Click!_

"Great…now Nat thinks Kevin knows he likes Double D and will even go out of his way to help them get together…meanwhile Kevin thinks Nat knows HE likes Double D and he can give him some friendly boy advice…God damn, how did this become such a mess?...I wonder if Double D knows…well I know he knows about Kevin for sure…but I wonder if he knows about Nat…Guess I'll have to talk to him too…"

She groaned and fell back in bed

"This is not going to end up well."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Author's_**_** Note: **_SHE LIVES! Yes hello friends, I am back. This hiatus went on a little bit longer than expected but...in all honesty even though I was done with my finals I was just lacking the inspiration to really finish this chapter :/ even at this moment as I'm posting it I feel like maybe it wasn't totally worth such a long wait you know? So, I'm sorry if you were hoping for more! DD: Little inspiration and some down moments and horrible nerves over my final grades didn't help at all. Ch. 11 will have mostly KevEdd, since I ended this in more of a NatEdd mode. ANYWAY, I hope that while you waited you did enjoy the 2 little oneshots I posted? If you did read em xD just to ease the wait cuz I just know you guys missed me oh so much (loljkihopeyouareenjoyingthisfictho)

**University's hard kids. Even if you find your niche, it's hard, and so, you gotta work hella hard. STAY IN SCHOOL YOU LITTLE SHITS, AND DON'T FOLLOW MY EXAMPLE OR YOU WILL HAVE LIKE 1 MENTAL BREAKDOWN PER SEMESTER ;_;**

Wow Ch. 10 though, dangarang on a stick haha. I think I might make this fanfic around...20 chapters maximum hopefully, so...yeah...expect more and more

Nat belongs to: c2ndy2c1d !  
My tumblr: little - laughssassin . tumblr . com

Thank you for all the lovely reviews! and likes and follows! don't be afraid to message me here or on tumblr if you like :)

* * *

_**Ch. 10: Royal Green**_

Since the Halloween party, Edd had been receiving texts from both Nat and Kevin more constantly, and even a few from Nazz. He tried with all his might to just put aside his thoughts and hectic feelings, even if just for a minute so that he could finally fully concentrate on his studies, especially with a lab coming up for chemistry AND biology in a few days.

Edd sat at his desk, going over his chemistry notes as best he could, but all he could hear was his phone vibrating every 3 minutes from being bombarded with text after text. He didn't like turning off his cellphone in case of an emergency, so that he could be easily contacted, but this was getting ridiculous.

He sighed, '_So this is what it feels like to be noticed…'_

Finally he gave up, and went to his bed to pick up his phone and check what all the fuss was about; 4 texts from Nat, 4 from Kevin, 2 from Nazz, 5 from Eddy, and 3 from Ed.

_Dear lord…whatever could they need from me so urgently…_

None of the texts were exactly urgent; Nat was just asking when Double D would be free to hang next and how his day was going, Kevin asked relatively the same thing, Nazz was…the same… and Ed and Eddy simply wanted to know if Double D had made up his mind yet. He came to the conclusion that the only way he'd be able to finally get some work done, was if he simply answered the texts and asked them to please refrain from contacting him until HE contacted them first.

**To Nathan; To Kevin; To Nazz**: Greetings! At the moment I am rather busy with my studies since I have two labs coming up. However, I should be able to go out the week after, would that be okay?

**To Eddy; To Ed**: NO. I have NOT made up my mind yet, and I would appreciate it if the both of you please stopped pestering me about the matter! Once I make up my mind you will be the first to know, I promise.

He stood up and was about to sit back down on his desk chair when his phone vibrated a few more times.

"Oh for God's sake… I'm turning this contraption off once I'm done checking these texts!"

He unlocked his phone with one swift slide of his finger; only 1 text per person this time at least.

**From Nathan**: Oh snap! Sorry about that Double Dude, I'll quiet down! & Next next week sounds coo ;) wanna go to a movie Friday night?

**From Kevin**: Oh, sorry dude! Yeah that's fine with me. What do you wanna do? How about Friday night? Movie?

"…Are you kidding me?! Well…guess I'll have to ask Kevin if Saturday is possible."

**From Nazz**: SORRY! That's okay Double D, no worries! Any time is fine as long as it's after 2:30 and after 6 on Tuesdays and Thursdays!

**From Eddy**: FIIIINNNEEEEE! Well you better make up your mind soon! #Goteamgreenie.

Double D tch'd at his friend's text message, but the tiniest of smirks tugged at the corners of his lips.

**From Ed**: Awwww more waiting But I understand this is important, so I will wait! Listen to your heart Double D! Because the heart is where the home is!

The boy couldn't help but smile at Ed's text message; he really was quite the lovable oaf.

Double D sent his final text messages, accepting Nat's offer, asking Kevin about Saturday, telling Nazz they could walk together next Thursday after their classes, giving Eddy a sarcastic "ha-ha", and thanking Ed for the advise.

Alas, his phone was turned off and Double D was able to return to his studies with more inner peace, and best of all, quiet.

* * *

Double D was finally done with his labs once Thursday afternoon came to be, and he was sure to have gotten a good grade for both classes. As promised, he was to meet up with Nazz and have a little catching-up chat. The revenet got out of his lecture hall and went off to find Nazz by the library.

She waited for him while trying to figure out what to say to him in her mind.

'_Hey Double D! You look good today! What a nice day today huh? So do you like anyone right now?... UGH no that' so weird… 'Hey Double D, mind if we talk about feelings? Do you have any feelings?'… What the fuck am I saying…oh no! he's here, ok Nazz just act normal. You can do this; not your first time talking about this kind of stuff.'_

"Greetings Nazz! I do hope I did not keep you waiting for too long."

"No, no, don't worry! I just got here a few minutes ago!"

"Ah, I'm glad…well then, shall we go? Are you hungry? We can stop for a snack if so." Double D smiled as he asked the blonde.

"Nah it's okay, unless you're hungry?" He shook his head, "Alrighty then! Let's go home." She smiled and grabbed onto his arm, dragging him from his spot after her.

Double D and Nazz had always been on friendly terms, but the action still took the boy a bit by surprise. "So, how has your day been?"

"Good, good… tried some new French recipes in class today, and that went pretty well!... Although my partner accidentally cut herself while chopping some carrots."

"Oh dear, I do hope she's alright!"

"Yeah she's fine. Got a little woozy since she hates blood but she's fine!"

"That's good…" Double D felt a little awkward, not because of Nazz, but because he felt like there was some ulterior motive to her suddenly asking him to go for a walk. "Nazz, forgive me if I'm wrong, but, is there a specific reason as to why you asked to see me? Not that I mind hanging out with you! Just…Well, some weird stuff has been happening to me lately and I just don't know what to think anymore…I've come to learn things really AREN'T always as they seem."

"Oh…" She took a deep breath in and sighed, "Actually Double D, you're right. I wanted to talk to you about some stuff…personal stuff."

"O-oh? Proceed?"

"Double D, how do you feel about Kevin?"

The boy's breath hitched when he heard the question. He had been thinking hard about his feelings since the kiss happened…for both of them… but this still caught him off guard. '_Of course Nazz would know something happened! She's Kevin's best friend!...Oh no, don't tell me…"_

Nazz could see the panic and confusion on Double D's eyes, so when he didn't answer right away, she continued, "Listen dude, I know about the kiss, Kevin kinda accidentally told me and-"

"F-forgive me Nazz! The kiss took me by complete surprise a-and I didn't know what to do! Heck, I didn't even know what was happening! Perhaps Kevin was just sleepy and wasn't fully aware of what he was doing? Oh Nazz please forgive me, I know you and Kevin have been close since childhood and I understand your feelings towards him and I-"

"WOOAAAHHH THERE BUDDY." She halted to a stop and put a finger over Double D's mouth, "Feelings towards him?" she laughed, "Double D, I don't like Kevin! I mean…I might've at one point…but…maybe we were just meant to be friends you know? Platonic love or something!" The beanie-clad boy slightly smiled and calmed down, so she retrieved her finger. "Kevin told me about the kiss. After the party he was just, I don't know, like, dazed, completely at bliss, and from the looks of it totes googley-eyed for a certain someone." She then lightly poked at Double D's side, making him laugh.

"Really? He was that content after our k-kiss?" Double D couldn't help the happy feeling bubbling up in his stomach. Nazz's words only served to verify Kevin's confession and its sincerity, and it made Double D…happy. Very happy.

"Mhm! We talked on the phone later that night too, and let me tell ya dude, he reaaalllyy likes you!" Nazz couldn't contain her happiness for her two friends either as she saw Double D go from panicked to amorous. It was just too cute!

"I've been thinking about my own feelings for him as well. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine Kevin, my former childhood bully, current new friend, and baseball star…someone popular and like…like _him_ to ever like me…but…" Double D bit his lower lip and looked down; his eyebrows furrowing in concern as he remembered a certain teal-haired boy also kissing him.

"But there's something…someone else isn't there?"

"Actually, yes, there is…Nathan."

'_So he DOES know…oh man.' _"Yeah, I also talked to him about it, but I wasn't sure if you knew or not. Did he confess to you too?"

"Actually…he hasn't really confessed, well, he tried but…got Eddy instead thinking that it was me…lord, that party was a complete mess…anyway, Nathan kissed me."

"HE WHAT?! HE DIDN'T TELL ME THAT PART. SO BOTH NAT AND KEVIN KISSED YOU?"

"Y-yes."

"W-What are you going to do?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Hooooly shit!... wow… Double D, in all honesty… who do you think you want to be with?"

"Pardon?"

"Who do you want to be with? You can trust me Edd, I won't tell a soul. I'm guessing this is something that's hard to keep in, and I'm also guessing you've told Ed and Eddy, but whether you have or haven't, just know that you have me too! You, Nat, and Kevin are my friends, and I've known you and Kev since forever…so...yeah!"

Double D smiled, showing the gap between his teeth, "Thank you Nazz, I honestly appreciate it! As to who I wish to be with…in all honesty I do not know yet…Kevin is familiar to me, even if he doesn't come with the fondest of memories at first. He's an admirable individual at sports; people look up to him and want to talk to him. Now I know that besides the athletic, macho, hard exterior, there's also a very sweet side to him. He has changed, grown up I'd say, and now instead of feeling afraid of him I almost feel…safe around him?…and the kiss…oh Nazz, that kiss felt wonderful…" He brought his hands up to his beanie and slid it down closer to his eyes as he felt his cheeks starting to burn.

Nazz simply smiled, "Yeah, he's not the little shit he used to be when we were 10…well…not AS much." She giggled then turned back at the blushing boy, "What about Nat?"

"Nat is quite the presence! So forward and outgoing; a total people-person. He's also very sweet and bright… it's hard to be in a bad mood around him for long…he can be a little over-the-top though, and I do have my limitations." He smirked, "He makes me laugh and makes me feel at ease. The kiss came to be through a childish game of truth or dare and I got dared to close my eyes." Double D laughed and shook his head, "At first I was a statue, but then I started to melt…"

"Oh gosh…Well, either one you choose, you'll have a great guy with you. Just know that…well…Kevin doesn't know Nat likes you too, and, Nat doesn't know about Kevin either."

Edd gasped, "Oh my, really? Oh that's not good…or maybe it is…I'm not sure how they would react if they were to find out…"

"I don't know either…it could go so many ways…" She sighed, "What are you gonna do? Are you seeing either one any time soon?"

"Actually, I'm going out with Nathan on Friday and Kevin on Saturday."

"I see, well, you HAVE to tell me how that goes! You gonna treat it as a date?"

"I-I suppose."

"Good! Pay attention to your feelings while you're with them; trust your heart!"

Edd giggled and nodded, "That's actually what Ed advised me to do as well."

They continued walking in the cold November day back to their dormitories, and although part of him was terribly nervous, he also could not wait any longer to see Nat and Kevin the coming week.

* * *

Finally the day Nat had been waiting for arrived, and tonight he would be hanging out with Double D. He intended this to be a date; a nice, classic, movie date with the little genius.

He posed in front of his mirror as he tried deciding on what to wear. "Ah who am I kidding, anything will look good on me! Hmm…but what would Double Cutie like?...Ah! Maybe this!" He picked a nice pair of jeans, a blue sweater over a white button-up shirt, and a nice jacket for the cold weather. "Perfection!"

He checked his phone for the time and saw that it was almost time go get his date for the night just across the hall. He quickly styled his hair, picked up his jacket, put on his boots, grabbed his stuff, and locked the door behind him.

Three swift knocks signaled Nat's arrival, and Double D jumped in his chair, reading a book as he waited for his friend, "Coming!"

Double D grabbed his wallet and stuffed it into his back pocket. He opened the door and smiled brightly at the teal-haired boy, "Greetings Nathan! I'm all ready to go."

Nat's smiled formed automatically the moment he caught his first glimpse of Edd opening the door. He was wearing jeans, rainboots, his signature black ski hat, and a warm, puffy orange jacket. '_He's just too cute, I swear to God!'_

"Heyah cutiepie! Let's bounce!"

They made their way downstairs to Nat's car and Edd got into the passenger seat. After Edd made sure that Nat followed all safety precautions before starting to drive, they finally left the parking lot. The closest movie theater was about 20 minutes away; 10 of which were spent in awkward, self-aware conversation between the two boys, but they survived the car ride.

"Nathan, pardon my intrusion and curiosity, but how is it you manage to maintain such a nice car with university, and dorm rent, and only a part-time job? It is a latest model correct?" Double D asked as he slid his fingers across the dashboard in front of him.

"Yeup! 2013 Audi A4; gorgeous huh? It matches my everything!" Double D laughed and rolled his eyes at the beaming teal-haired boy, "And to answer your question, my folks are rich. So it's all taken care of as long as I don't get too wild. Or at least without them finding out if I do." He added with a wink.

"Rich? Really? Then why live in our little cul-de-sac?"

"Oh, that's our second house…or was at least. Now it's more like our first and what used to be our first is now more like a vacation home. We don't like being too flashy about money, or at least try not to be too often; it can be very annoying to have people smooch off of you pretending they know you and care. Green can be an ugly color my friend."

"Oh…that's very understandable actually. I'd probably be very bothered by people pretending to like me for my money. Although…I guess it has happened before, but with my brain."

"People pretending their being all friendly and stuff just to get to your noggin?"

"Yes, sadly. But at least I've learned my lesson, I know who my real friends are."

"What about Eddy? Didn't he use you for scams all the time?"

"Yes but… that's different! Oh… I don't know how to explain it…but…Eddy really is my friend, best friend in fact, along with Ed. Yes he would constantly torment me with scam after scam on a daily basis, but Eddy meant no real harm to me, or anyone. Yes he's a little…a lot rough around the edges, but once you get to really know him, he's not that bad."

"Heh, that's pretty nice of you to say Double Dude."

They arrived at the movie theater's parking lot and Nat parked the car; they went up the stairs that led up to the big entrance, and Nat held the door open for Double D before going in himself.

"Which movie are we watching?" Asked Edd.

"It was between Rise of the Guardians and The Perks of Being a Wallflower right? Hmm…one's at 7 and the other is 7:30. Which do you prefer? Perks? Since you did suggest it."

"Well it was a wonderful book, and Emma Watson plays the role of Sam so I'm sure it'd be a good movie, however, I've also heard some very good feedback on the guardians. I would be content with either one!" He said, showing his gap-toothed smile.

'_Too much!' _Nat smiled, and leaned his head down to sneak a quick peck to Edd's cheek, startling the boy.

"N-Nathan?!"

"What? That gap-toothed smile of yours is just too adorable!"

"I don't think it's that flattering…I anything I should've gotten fixed with braces years ago. It looks weird."

"Hey, no, don't do that!"

"Huh?"

"Don't talk down on yourself Double Dude. I love your gap-toothed smile, it's cute, and it suits you, because you're cute too! I won't let you not do yourself any justice!"

Edd stared at Nat in silence for a moment, then laughed, "W-why thank you, Nathan."

"Any time doll. Now, back to the movie choice…"

"Hmm…Rise of the guardians."

"Really? Are you sure? Seemed like you really wanted to watch the other one."

"Yes Nathan I'm sure! C'mon, let's go get the ti-"

"AH AH AH," Nat grabbed Edd by the wrist to stop him and wagged his finger at him, "I'll take care of the tickets for us, but you can go get some snacks if you want."

"A-are you sure? I am able to purchase my own, really."

"Yep! It is a date afterall, and I'M the one who asked you." He winked at Edd, who simply blushed and nodded. "Good, move along now cutie with a booty"

"Wha-AH!" As Edd was starting to walk towards the concession stand, Nat lightly patted his butt, making Edd jump and cover his behind with his hands, "NATHAN PLEASE THIS IS A PUBLIC ENVIRONMENT. DESIST FROM SUCH ACTIONS!"

Nat simply laughed and went to get the tickets. Edd got them a large popcorn, a root beer for Nat, and a bottle of water for himself; then Nat joined him with the tickets and they went into the theater. After a quick discussion over where to sit, they settled for the 4th row before the top, smack-dab in the middle. Edd became completely enthralled in the movie, not once regretting his decision; it was beautiful!

The animation, the concept, the art, the story, the characters; they loved them all. About 15 minutes into the movie (after about 10 hours of previews…) Nat did ye olde yawn trick, and placed his arm "innocently" around Edd's seat – and the boy barely even noticed. Barely.

Every now and then Nat would glimpse over at his shorter companion; his eyes would blend in color with those reflected from the screen. Greens dancing with blues, hues of oranges and reds making a splash here and there, or icy blues and white and black contrasting beautifully with his own bright emeralds.

He'd notice Edd sniffling too, and how hard he would be concentrating on keeping his tears in whenever an emotional part came – which, let's face it, was almost the whole movie – but his eyes would still get glassy; yet he looked completely content, and it made Nat glad that he was enjoying their time together.

Unlike Edd however, Nat didn't mind letting his emotions show throughout the movie, and he would let out a quiet sob or two into the dark, chilly room. At the end of the movie, Edd smiled and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, and then looked to his companion to see how he was doing, and what he saw only made him smile more; Nat was a silent mess. He had tear streaks down both his cheeks, eyebrows furrowed, and he was biting down on his lower lip, but his own smile was noticeable.

After a few moments of the end credits rolling, the lights began to turn back on, and both boys got up to leave the room. Once out the doors, Nat stretched and let out a content sigh, using his sleeve to finish drying his eyes.

"That was an amazing movie! The artwork and animation were incredible! Did you see all the detail on the tooth fairy?" Double D gushed.

Nat giggled and nodded enthusiastically, "I know! It was ridiculous! More emotional than I thought it'd be too, hah. And, let's face it, Jack's HOT."

Edd laughed, "I suppose you could say he is quite attractive…for an animated character that is."

"Man, if believing in all those people mean I could get to see Jack Frost in my room at night, I'll believe in the freaking Loch Ness monster "

"What?"

Nat's simply laughed and patted Double D's shoulder "Calm down Double Dreamboat, you know I'd rather have in my room." He added a wink in the end, making Double D's skin turn red all over.

"Nathan, please! L-let's just head back to your car now, shall we?"

"Alright, alright. Whatever my queen desires."

"Your queen?! I am male, Nathan, and why am I your queen?"

"Well seeing as I am royalty, and the King of Butts, I figured you'd be the queen! Buuuuuuut I guess I could make you my…prince!"

"A prince you say?" Double D thought about it, then giggled. "Well, if you must, I suppose I do prefer it over "queen""

Nat's insides perked up just from knowing Double D accepted the nickname, _his_ nickname, the one _he_ gave to the cute little smartypants.

They reached Nat's car and the teal-haired boy went over to the passenger's side and opened the door for Edd. "My prince." He said, doing a small bow.

"Nathan, if you are King and I am a prince, why would you be opening the door for me? Kings and Queens are highest in the monarchy, so, wouldn't I be opening it for you?"

"Dude, I'm the King of BUTTS, my monarchy is based on the booty, and since I like your booty, I was going to open this door for the booty…but if you insist upon following the rules then I guess my booty rules all booties." He sauntered over back to the driver's side and stood there, then turned to Edd and smiled, "So…you must now open the door for MY booty."

Edd scoffed a laugh and rolled his eyes, but obeyed his "king" anyway. He walked over to the other side of the car and opened the door with a dramatic bow. "Your throne, my king."

'_My king.'_ Just hearing Edd say that made Nat actually blush and his heart beated twice as fast in that little moment. '_has a nice ring to it coming from him…hehe.'_

"Nathan?"

"Hmm?...O-Oh! Right, the door, yes, my door, thank you kind prince."

Edd chuckled and got into the car from the other side. The two boys drove back to the dormitories, and although it was just for a movie, Nat felt the "date" had gone fairly well. Edd laughed a lot, and he seemed to have really enjoyed the movie, and new nicknames had even been established. He wished it could've lasted longer, but he was also starting to get better acquainted with his companions habits, like getting a good night sleep, and possibly doing most of his homework – being a Friday night. So instead he settled for making the most out of the car ride.

"Hey, prince cutiepie, wanna play a game?"

'_Now I'm prince cutiepie? Oh Nathan…'_ Edd internally smiled, then turned to Nat with a curious gaze, "What kind of game?"

"I spy!"

"Alright! Who starts?"

"You can go first."

"Very well then….I spy with my little eyeess…something…blue."

"Blue huh?...that guy's jacket!" Edd shook his head, "Hmm…my sweater!" He shook it again, "Huh… Oh! The phone booth we just passed!"

"Correct! Your turn."

"I spy with my little, sexy eyes… something…something...green."

"Trees!" Nat shook his head, "Uhm…a street sign!"

"Nope, it's quite the beautiful shade of green. Think beautiful!"

"Uhh…huh…uhm… well they do say "beauty is in the eye of the beholder" so I don-"

"You got it."

"Pardon?" _'I didn't even guess anything.'_

"Eyes; _your_ eyes."

"M-my eyes?"

"Yeah. They _are_ a beautiful shade of bright green." Nat quickly turned to face the Edd as he stopped the car for a red light. The ravenet looked at him with wide eyes, and wasn't sure how much of the reddish-pink hue painting his face was his own blush or the stop light reflected on him; either way, he was somewhat thankful that the traffic light was camouflaging him.

"I really do like your eyes Double D."

"W-why do you say such things to me Nathan?" Edd already knew Nat's answer, but he thought that maybe if he finally heard a real confession, _his_ own answer would become cleared. '_Listen to your heart, Edd; just as advised.'_

Nat's gaze became serious, yet soft from affection towards the smaller boy. "Because I like you" '_Yes! I said it to the right guy this time!', "_In fact, I like you a lot."

Double D's whole being stopped functioning properly; his brain stopped, his stomach flipped, his heart was everywhere, and his temperature rose once again.

The red light turned to green, changing the color reflected on Edd's face and further intensifying his eye color, but Nat reluctantly had to focus once again on the road instead of Edd.

"So, your turn." Nat said with a smug smile.

"I-I… r-right…I spy with my little eyes…something red."

"You just a few moments ago."

"No!"

Nat bursted out laughing, and they continued their little game for the rest of the car ride. Once they finally got back to the dorms, and up to their floor, both boys awkwardly stood in front of each other in the hall between their doors.

Double D cleared his throat, "Well, I had a wonderful evening Nathan, thank you. I really did love Rise of the Guardians."

"I had fun too." Nat smiled brightly, "And…about liking you… I mean it, you know that right?" Edd nodded shyly, "Good. I tried telling you back at the Halloween party, but it turned into complete bullshit and I ended up becoming a sap in front of freaking Eddy. Talk about a complete fail on my part!" Nat laughed softly and continued, looking straight into Edd's eyes, "I like you Double Cutie; I have since like high school actually…Heh."

'_Oh my…that long?'_

"I don't really know why it took me so long to tell you…I guess maybe it's just because I didn't see you very often? And now I do, or, at least have more chances to see you. Hey, at least I said it right? That's the important thing! And I just really gotta tell ya dude, you're like, amazing! You're super smart, and super nice, thoughtful, sweet, and you're…you're such a great student too. Always studying and doing your work and striving to get the best grades. You have your shit together!"

"I don't know what to say…you flatter me Nathan, really."

"And it's all true! Anyway, I guess this is it for tonight huh?"

"Yes I suppose so; I must get back to homework and my class readings."

"Yeah same. I'll text you later kay?"

"Very well, goodnight Nathan." But before Double D could turn around to unlock his door, Nat swooped in and kissed him. A light, sweet peck to the lips, but full of affection nonetheless. Nat pulled back and laughed at his friend's expression, then turned on his heel to open his door. "Goodnight Prince Cutiepie."

Double D unlocked his own door and stepped in, "G-goodnight Nathan." He closed the door behind him and let his head fall backwards, lightly smacking against the wall, "My decision… will be a lot harder than I thought."

On the other side of the hall, Nat walked over to his bed and plopped down on it on his back, letting out a big, content sigh of oxygen.

"Green is quite the lovely color, isn't it?"


	11. Chapter 11

**_Author's note:_** And here you have chapter 11 of my little story :D as you can see - or will see soon enough - this chapter has been one of the longer ones haha, and mainly KevEdd. I feel a little bad that i gave Kevin's date practically a whole chapter while Nat got like...a third? of it last time...buuuuttt who knows...maybe I'll make up for it soon enough *WINK WONK* _**ON ANOTHER NOTE... I** _**will be gone for the weekend because of my birthday, so I will not be able to work on chapter 12 for a few days. **Actually, my birthday is on monday (26) but it's a monday and people work on mondays...so..yeah...weekend 8D So imma take a few days off from writing

Also gotta study for my licence and french...and i got animal crossing new leaf SO I ALSO HAVE MY DUTIES AS MAYOR NOW YOU KNOW?

ENJOY : AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR LOVELY COMMENTS / LIKES / FOLLOWS

**Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d** (OC)

**My tumblr: little - laughssassin . tumblr . com**

* * *

**_Ch. 11: Red is a Warm Color_**

As promised, after his date with Nat, Edd called Nazz and told her how it went. The blonde listened to him silently but her smile got bigger and bigger as he the story of that night went on.

"See? Yeah Nat can be super crazy, but he's also very sweet!"

"Yes, he is; and the confession was nice too…however it did not help my predicament one bit! I paid attention to his actions and words and my own emotions as well…My adrenaline, dopamine and serotonin levels seemed to have been normal for the situation; but I guess that even after the release of hormones my mind is still an emotional mess. How am I to choose between two good friends?"

"Don't overthink it!"

"How am I _not _going to overthink it? This is a serious matter that requires serious thought and consideration. I do not wish to lose one or both of them."

"Double D if you overthink it you won't make up your mind, or even worse, you'll make a decision you'll regret!"

"I am aware of the consequences but it cannot be helped. Tomorrow is my date with Kevin, so, we'll see how that goes."

"Alright, alright, call me tomorrow too then. Goodnight Double D!"

"Goodnight Nazz, I shall call you again tomorrow."

Edd tapped the "End" button on his screen and the ended the phone call. He was lying down on his bed holding his phone against his chest, with both hands crossed over it as he thought even more about the situation. Or so he tried. Edd began to think that maybe Nazz was right, and overthinking it would just ruin the conclusion.

He took in a deep breath and sighed, and just as he was about to turn off his phone for the night, it lit up and vibrated in his hands.

**To Double Dork**: Hi dork, just had some questions about tomorrow. When should we meet up? Wanna go anywhere in specific?

**To Kevin**: Greetings Kevin. We can meet up at whatever time works for you, as for our destination…Well I'm certain that places I would consider fun might not suit your taste.

**To Double Dork:** I'll go wherever you wanna go, but, how about I surprise you?

**To Kevin:** Surprise me? What do you mean?

**To Double Dork**: You'll see! Meet me downstairs by the entrance at 1p.m. alright? G'night.

Double D furrowed his eyebrows in both curiosity and confusion at Kevin's text, then quickly typed his farewell for the night. He pressed send and turned off his phone, putting it on his nightstand; Edd curled up under his blankets and dozed off to sleep with thoughts about the day – and surprise – to come.

* * *

In his room, Kevin sat on his bed, biting the bill of his iconic, red baseball cap. Where could he take Double D that would be enjoyable to the dork, but hopefully not too educationally boring so that Kevin wouldn't be falling asleep everywhere. He liked Double D, he really, really did, but one can only stand so much for their special person.

The redhead furrowed his brows as he tried remembering any places Edd might've mentioned, or anywhere he had seen or heard of that he could potentially like. Anthropology museum? Planetarium? Science World? Maybe a botanical garden…Did Double D even like gardening?

Maybe he should text and ask him… Nah that'd be stupid, what kind of surprise would that be if he plans his own hangout with Kevin…But maybe if he asks in code?... Nah, Double D will surely understand… Well, there's always research!

Kevin hopped off his bed and sat at his desk, turning on his laptop. '_Facebook don't fail me now!'_

He logged in and search his friends list for the desired name, then clicked on it once he found it; and so the search was on! The 'about me' section, status updates, photos, anything that could give him a better idea.

After a good 15 minutes of research Kevin came out knowing_ nothing_ new about the dork. As it was to be expected, one could tell Edd was very careful about any information he gave on facebook. There was nothing Kevin didn't already know about him except for the fact that he _did_ like botany after all.

"Ok well that's +1 for the gardens…" He groaned, "Maybe if I call someone?...Yeah, yeah! That could work a lot better! Let's see now…" He took his cellphone from his bed and search through his contacts, "I could call Nat! He and Double D have become really good friends recently right? He should be able to guide me" But just as he was about to swipe his thumb across Nat's name on his phone, he changed his mind, "Wait…no I haven't even told him I like Double D…I mean he knows already but what if he ends up coming along and trying to set things up for us…he already did that once with me in Nazz back in grade 10, and he was still new back then….hmm…"

Kevin then snapped his fingers, "of course! Nazz!" He swipped the contact right under Nat and waited for Nazz to pick up.

"Hey Kev, sup?"

"Hey Nazz… Uhh…listen…I got a thing with Double D tomorrow and to be perfectly honest with you I have no idea where to take him; I mean I guess I have a few ideas but…nothing concrete…"

Nazz giggled on the other end, "sure Kevin; what ideas do you have so far?"

"Museum, planetarium, science world, botanical garden, aanndd… yeah."

"Well, they all sound like Double D so that's good, would you have fun too though?"

"I care more about him having fun."

"So 'no' haha."

Kevin grumbled and blushed lightly, "Nazz, c'mon, I need help."

"Okay, okay…well…You could always just divide the day into sections; first you can do something you know Double D will enjoy and won't bore you to death, and then go somewhere you know you'll enjoy and think Double D could too. Simple really!"

"It's not _that _simple Nazz, I mean yeah I guess finding something for him that I'll enjoy too won't be so bad cuz I can think for myself, but something I'll enjoy and he will too?"

"Kevin it's November now; what do you like to do in winter?"

The boy scratched the top of his head as he thought about an answer, "Well…I like snowboarding, skating, or just relaxing inside and staying warm… I guess I'm more of a summer person."

Nazz pursed her lips and closed her eyes "Hmm, well, can't say I see Double D snowboarding…skiing maybe…but I think that might be too much for a first date… how about skating? Skating's fun! And if I remember correctly from past fieldtrips in high school, Double D can kinda ice-skate!"

"Skating huh?...Yeah…yeah that could work…alright! Thanks a bunch Nazz, you're awesome!"

"Don't I know it!" she laughed, "just remember to choose wisely for Double D"

"Yeah I know, I know. Heh, I'm glad I called you instead of Nat; who knows what he would've come up with. He's my best friend and everything, but he's a little too out there for me, and definitely waaayyy out there for Double Dork!" Kevin chuckled and leaned back on his chair.

Nazz's eyes widened for a moment, '_He was gonna call Nat?! Oh man…that could've been ugly…' _"Ahaha, y-yeah, good thing!" _'I really hope Double D talks to them soon…Cuz if he won't I will.'_

"Well, I'll talk to you later and tell you how my date went aight? Later Nazz!"

"Bye Kevin, good luck!"

* * *

Double D stood near the entrance in the main floor of their dorm building as he waited for Kevin, and was startled by his phone vibrating violently in his coat's pocket. Thinking it could be Kevin, he quickly took it out and pressed 'answer'.

"Hello? Eddward speaking." He shot out.

"Jeez sockhead, what's the hurry?"

Double D let out a breath he wasn't aware he was even holding in, "Oh, hello Eddy! Sorry about that, I thought it was someone else."

"You mean Kevin right? Stop getting your panties in a knot! He ain't gonna ditch ya last minute! … and if he does, we both know I will personally go over there and hit him with a pan." Double D could practically hear the Eddy's devilish smile forming as he spoke, seeping out through his voice and into Double D's ear. Best friend's potential crush or not, Double D knew Eddy wouldn't hesitate to get back at Kevin given the opportunity.

In a weird way, it made Edd smile to hear reassuring words from Eddy about his date, and to know that his friend really did have his back if things went wrong. "Uhm, thank you Eddy, but I'm sure there will be no need for such a barbaric use of cooking appliances!"

"There better not be. So when were you two supposed to meet up anyway?"

"He should be here any minute now…"

And just as Edd finished his sentence, he spotted a red cap exiting the nearby elevator. "Gotta go Eddy, bye!" he quickly ended the call and turned to face the approaching red head.

"Hello Kevin!"

"Hey Double Dork, you ready?"

"Indeed. Shall we proceed?" Kevin nodded and they exited the building together, walking off in the direction of the parking lot. "Excuse me Kevin, but, where _are_ we going?"

"I told you I'd surprise you didn't I?" He answered, turning to Edd next to him and gave him a knowing smirk. "You'll see when we get there."

"Very well then…" Double D was very curious as to what Kevin had actually planned for the day, but at the same time he felt happy the boy wanted to surprise him, and he didn't want to ruin it; so he didn't pry any further.

They reached Kevin's prized red motorcycle; he lifted the seat and took out the extra helmet, and passed it to Double D.

"I must admit Kevin…I'm not entirely sure I'm still used to riding on this thing."

"Oh c'mon dork, don't be like that." Kevin said with a slight chuckle as he put on his helmet and gracefully hopped on his motorcycle, "You'll get used to her. Besides, I'm an excellent driver! Not a single scratch on either of us last time!"

"T-that' true but I really-"

"Get on the bike dork."

"Are you sure we c-"

"Get. On. My. Bike. Dork."

"Ke-"

"Please." He said softly and pleadingly.

Double D sighed and put on the helmet, using a hand to help adjust his hat under it. Kevin reached out a hand and helped the ravenet get on the motorcycle as best he could, but Edd was still very awkward at it. '_He'll get the hang of it.'_ Kevin said to himself as he thought about all their –_ hopefully_ – future dates.

Once settles behind him, Double D lightly circled his arms around Kevin's waist, '_I'm so close to him once again, oh dear…his back is really warm though…it's…quite nice actually.' _Edd was thankful that Kevin wasn't able to see his brightening face at that moment.

"You gotta hang on a lot tighter than that Double D."

"Huh-AAH!" The motorcycle suddenly jerked forward, startling Double D and slamming him onto Kevin's back, also making his grip on the boy double in force.

"Much better~" Said the redhead in a sing-song, pleased voice.

"Do not do that again!" Edd smacked the back of Kevin's head with his hand, which only caused the redhead in front of him to laugh.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry! I was just thinking about your safety that's all!"

Edd huffed and rested his forehead against the top of Kevin's back, nodded, and then tightened his grip once again. The redhead smiled contently behind his helmet and revved up the motorcycle once again, "Alright Dork, let's go!"

The motorcycle sped out of the parking lot and off to the road. It went by rather uneventful, which Edd was very grateful for, but still his grip on Kevin never loosened. They had been riding for a while now, and Edd's curiosity couldn't help but be piqued again.

"Kevin will we be arriving _anywhere_ soon?"

"We're nearly there Double Dork! Just relax and enjoy the wind blowing through your hair!" He laughed.

Edd sighed, '_If I get one more fly smash against my helmet he will NOT hear the end of it!...' _"Very well Kevin…"

Finally after about 5 minutes, Kevin stopped the motorcycle in a parking lot. "We're here." He said with a smile.

Double D sat back a little and removed his helmet, careful not to disturb his beanie further. He looked at the building in front of them and his eyes lit up. On both sides of the great glass door, two banners hung, both with a different picture of fierce looking dinosaurs.

"I saw on the internet that the National Museum was having this huge dinosaur exhibit until February, so I thought you'd like coming here…U-unless you have before? You haven't see it yet have you? Oh man, please tell me you haven't!"

"Kevin, Kevin, calm down. I have not come to the exhibit, although I did know about it, and admittedly I was hoping to come before it was changed! Oh, thank you Kevin!" Edd excitedly hugged Kevin from behind, but only for a moment until he realized what he had just done, "Oh my, pardon me Kevin, it appears my excitement got the best of me."

"N-no, don't apologize! I'm glad you're excited, heh." Kevin said, rubbing the back of his neck. He cleared his throat and continued, as he got off his motorcycle and helped Edd after, "Let's go in then."

They entered the grand museum, and Edd looked like a kid in a candy store with those sugarcoated eyes. Kevin paid for both their tickets despites Double D protests and off they went towards the dinosaurs.

Glass casings with fossils were scattered throughout the room, along with huge skeletons, tooth samples, and many other things. '_Looks like they didn't cut any corners, jesus.' _Kevin thought to himself. He was about to ask Double D where he wanted to start, only to realize the space next to him was void of a certain sockhead.

"Double D?" The redhead whizzed his head around, searching for the iconic beanie on his date's head, "Double D where'd ya go-oh." '_There he is'_

Kevin walked over to where Double D stood, looking at a fossil encased in one of the nearby glass showcases.

"Beautiful isn't it? It's the skull of a Stygimoloch! The skull is about 46 centimeters long, or 18 inches if your prefer… It says here that it's the latest pachycephalosaur discovered. It's name means "River of Hades devil" and was found in Montana and Wyoming. Evidence has also been presented that dinosaur may not even be a full-on specie of it's own, but rather a juvenile stage of a Pachycephalosaurus."

" 'River of Hades devil' huh? Sounds pretty badass…you think it was one of those dinosaurs that'd butt heads in competition and mating season?"

"Hmm…it seems the Stygimoloch was likely not a headbutter, judging by the evidence presented concerning the size of the dome on its head; it's likely it was more for display or maybe even self-defense…perhaps even shoving, like antlers!"

"That's still pretty cool." Kevin answered with a grin.

"Indeed!"

"Hey look! The T-Rex skeleton!" Kevin grabbed Double D's arm and quickly led them towards the center of the room. "I know this is just a display size, but it's still pretty big right? It's ridiculous realizing how massive this thing actually was!"

Double D marveled at the large bone structure as well; the ferocity of it all, even as a simple display for curious visitors. He then read the info stand at the front of the dinosaur, "_Tyrannosaurus rex_ was one of the largest meat-eating dinosaurs that ever lived. Everything about this ferocious predator, from its thick, heavy skull to its 4-foot-long (1.2-meter-long) jaw, was designed for maximum bone-crushing action.

Fossil evidence shows that the _Tyrannosaurus_ was about 40 feet (12 meters) long and about 15 to 20 feet (4.6 to 6 meters) tall. Its strong thighs and long, powerful tail helped it move quickly, and its massive 5-foot-long (1.5-meter-long) skull could bore into prey."

"You're telling me; man, just take a look at those chompers!"

Double D chuckled and nodded, "They're also meant to be serrated; quite the ferocious beast considering it could even crush its prey's bones at it at them. Who knows what it would've been like were its arms longer." The ravenet then turned to look at his companion, "I'm guessing you really like this one, Kevin?"

"Yeup! My favorite dinosaur by far; every time there's some sort of dinosaur show on Nat Geo or Discovery Channel I tend to watch it mainly for this big guy. All dinosaurs are cool in their own way though."

Double D smiled, "I watch those too. It's so fascinating to learn about these creatures from the past with such technologically enhanced representations. Did you know it might have been possible that the Tyrannosaurus may have had some kind of feather covering, or downy?"

"Feathers? On a T-Rex?"

"Oh yes, quite fascinating really. They based their research along the hereditary line of the T-Rex along with other predecessors such as the common chicken."

"Choice. Guess I miss that show…bummer…Kinda weird to imagine him with a bunch of feathers though; takes away from the ferociousness and makes it look more like an angry giant chicken." Both boys giggled, "But, still a badass."

The two boys completely immersed themselves in the wonderful world of dinosaurs, making sure they didn't miss a single exhibit in the room. Kevin completely pleased with himself for choosing the museum in the end; it was a total hit with his date AND even though it was something more on the educational side, he was having fun and this was actually very interesting to him. Double D would study all the little info cards and constantly repeat how fascinating these creatures were and how he hoped more new information and hypothesis would be found soon.

Before they knew it, nearly 3 hours had passed since they arrived, so Kevin thought now would be a good time for part 2 of their date. They exited the building and headed back to the motorcycle.

"Which one was your fave in the end, Double Dork?"

Double D pursed in his lips in concentration, then finally spoke, "It is hard to choose a favorite…but…I think… The Pterodactyl! However, did you know that technically speaking they cannot be called a dinosaur?" Kevin then turned to fix him a confused look, "Dinosaurs are generally considered to walk upright, on either two legs or four legs; but Pterodactyls didn't walk, they flew, and if they did walk it was more of an awkward waddle…Therefore, it is technically a pterosaur!" he answered with a smile, to which the redhead then nodded and gave an understanding 'aah'.

Double D stuffed his hands into his pockets to protect them from the cold November air and spoke up, "That was very fun Kevin, thank you."

Kevin looked to his side opposite of the smaller boy, blushing from Double D's honestly content tone. '_Part 1: Comeplete. Status? SUCCESS!' _He thought blissfully. "Ah, I had fun too Dork. A-and it ain't over yet!"

"I-it's not?"

"Nope! We still got part 2 left!"

"Part 2?" Double D asked in surprise. He didn't know there was a part 2, hell, he didn't even _think_ there'd be a part 2. He was honestly expecting only one activity for the day; not that he was complaining about getting to spend more time with Kevin, it just took him by surprise that the redhead had planned even more for them. '_H-how thoughtful! Oh my, I wonder where we're heading off to next!' _

They hopped back onto the motorcycle and secured their helmets; Double D circled his arms around Kevin once more and settled lightly against his back. Kevin smirked behind his helmet and spoke up, looking back at his friend, "Hope you have good balance!"

"Pardon? Where are we going that I need good balance?!"

"You know, for a smart guy, you forget the meaning of _surprise_ very easily." Kevin chuckled, brought the bike to life and sped out of the parking lot and onto their next destination.

* * *

It was a chilly day but the boys felt cozy and warm under their layers of clothing and their proximity to each other, but the cold wind would still nip at whatever piece of their skin it would manage to find as they rode the motorcycle down the road.

Buildings, cars, and other people in the streets were all a blur to Double D as the motorcycle ran and maneuvered its way around. The beanie-clad boy was very much grateful that it was neither raining nor snowing that day. Soon enough, Double D could see they were approaching a park with a community center area. Kevin began to slow down, and took a right turn into the large parking lot.

"Aaaannnd we made it!"

"What are we doing here?" Double D could see a public library nearby, but he very much doubted Kevin would add book-reading to their date; besides, you didn't really need balance to read a book, ' …_unless you were trying to reading standing on one foot or something.'_

They got off, secured the motorcycle, and then Kevin led them to the building with a blue roof. Many people were going in and out, but it didn't seem to be overflowing with guests. That's when Double D noticed a little boy coming out with a helmet and ice-skates. '_Skating! So _that's_ why he asked for my balance…o-oh dear…I haven't really ice-skated in years…oh god this is going to be embarrassing!"_

"Kevin are we g-going to ice-skate?"

The redhead opened the door for them, revealing people walking all over holding skates, or already wearing them – making them wobble as they walk – while others held onto cups of coffee or hot chocolate from the small concession stand in the back corner, and in the middle, a large ice-skating rink. "Yeah! C'mon dork it'll be fun!"

They walked over to the rental counter and got their skates; Double D asked for a size 7 ½ or 8 if there weren't any half sizes, while Kevin asked for 9.

"So, do you have good balance?" Kevin asked as they walked over to some benches to put on their skates.

"I would think so…however, I have not ice-skated in a really long time Kevin. I am unsure as to whether or not I'll even be able to stand…"

Kevin looked at the boy sitting next to him with a slightly concerned look '_guess I was really taking a chance here…but I'll still try to make sure he has fun!' _"Uhm…don't worry dud, okay? If you start having trouble we can just get you one of those walker thingies that you can use for support, o-or I'll just support you myself…I _am_ pretty strong!"

Double D looked up at Kevin's forest green eyes, and gave him a small smile, "I do not doubt your strength Kevin, thank you."

"No probs." Kevin stared back into Double D's own brighter greens and returned the smile. '_Huh…he has really nice eyes…'_

The eye contact continued for another short moment, and Double D was the first to look away '_Oh goodness, my heart started to accelerate. H-how peculiar.' _He finished tying up his skates and awkwardly stood up, nearly losing his balance already. "Ready?"

Kevin cleared his throat and quickly tightened his own skates, "Y-yeah, let's go." He stood up and led them to the nearest little entrance to the rink. "Oh wait, dork, you want one of the walkers?"

"Actually I think I'll try on my own first to determine whether or not I will really need one. Perhaps after some time skating my muscle-memory will react!"

"If you say so. Just don't trip and slash your head with a blade or something, I don't want you dying on me on our first date." Kevin blushed and chuckled looking away from Double D as he entered first, taking a moment to skate a little to get the hang of it.

Double D gingerly entered the rink, holding onto the side for dear life as his legs wobbled over the ice, "I'll try not to die as long as you promise not to leave me and kill yourself skating in an attempt to show off to woo me." At that, Kevin went red as a beet and nearly choked on his own saliva. '_Bullseye' _Thought the ravenet with a small chuckle at the jock's reaction.

"I-I wasn't going to do that!...W-well maybe…LET'S JUST START SKATING, DORK."

"It is quite amusing when you get flustered Kevin." Edd smirked, but Kevin only huffed, "In an endearing way." He added, as he slowly passed the redhead.

'_I'm…endearing?... heh, choice.'_ Kevin skated after the boy, keeping a close eye on him just in case.

* * *

At first Double D resembled something like a drugged flamingo as he flailed and awkwardly maneuvered himself, and nearly tripping as he accidentally dug the tip of a blade into the ice. Luckily, Kevin managed to catch him before the poor boy fell face-first. "Are you sure you don't want a walker?" He asked with concern.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! I just need to move around a little more and I should be fine."

The redhead slanted his lips and furrowed his brows, but nodded and let go of Edd, who stood tall once again and continued moving forward. '_Gotta give it to the dork…he perseveres…or, maybe he's just stubborn and proud.' _He smiled and sighed as he went after the smaller boy.

Turns out Edd was right after all, after about half an hour of awkwardly shimmying on the ice, he started to glide more smoothly over the ice. His smile grew the more at ease he felt with the skates on. It felt really nice actually; the cool breeze on his face as he moved faster, the smoothness of the ice, the gracefulness of others around him, and even his own. He succeeded, and he was proud. He turned to Kevin, who caught up to him and was now skating to his left, "Told you I could do it!"

Kevin laughed, "Pretty cool, dork, pretty cool…Actually, now that I know you won't die here, I _can_ show off a little bit." He smirked smugly and turned around so that he was now skating backwards and facing Edd, who stared at him in amusement.

Edd chuckled, "Bravo, Kevin, bravo." Kevin's pride only boosted from there along with his slight athletic ego, so he tried doing more to impress the boy. He skated faster around the rink, alternating between forward and backwards skating, or doing little tricks with his feet. All the while Edd laughed and smiled at Kevin, and things were going great…until he fell flat on his face.

"Kevin!" Edd gasped and made his way over as quickly as he could to the redhead, who was know on his knees and cursing under his breath as he rubbed his swollen nose.

"Shit…well, at least I reacted quickly and put my hands in front of me…or else I don't know if I'd still have all my teeth…"

"Perhaps you should skate normally and at a good pace for the remainder of our time here." Edd suggested as he helped Kevin get up.

Kevin nodded and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Alright, alright. Guess I woo'd you enough for one day."

They started to skate slowly again, never leaving each other's side. Double D was skating fairly well by now, but every now and then he'd lose his balance a bit, but catch himself before anything happened. Kevin didn't want him to fall and hurt himself, and he wasn't going to get a walker, so he took in a deep breath, and went for it.

His left hand began to slowly move outward, searching for Edd's gloved one. Kevin was bit down on his lower lip as he could feel his hand getting closer and closer, and blushed once he could feel Edd's pinky finger; and it seemed the other boy had not notice the wandering hand. Kevin gulped and wrapped his fingers around Edd's in a quick motion. Next to him, he heard Edd gasp a little, which made his cheeks flare up, making him hot despite the cold temperature of the rink.

Edd looked down only to see his hand entwined tightly with Kevin's. '_W-What is happening right now?! There are people around us! What is he doing?'_

"Uhm, Kevin, y-you're holding my hand…" He said shyly.

"Yeah I know. I want to."

"O-oh…but Kevin, there are people all around us…" Edd could noticed a few people staring at them, their hands to be more exact, and he felt terribly self-conscious.

Kevin looked around them, and he too noticed a few people staring, but to him it felt more like noticing. They noticed them holding hands; a few guys simply ignored and looked away, others simply didn't care, and a few girls just smiled wide like they just saw a puppy.

He scoffed, "I don't care. I want to hold it. You're skating a lot better now, but you still wobble from time to time; you won't get a walker, and I told you you could use me for support to remember? I don't want you falling like me."

'_Ah, so that's why he's holding my hand…'_

"I see. Thank you, Kevin."

"A-and I just want to. Just because." He muttered in a barely audible tone, but Edd was still able to faintly hear it, and it made his stomach flutter.

They skated together like that for a while longer, without a care in the world and simply having fun; talking about their lives, old high school memories, and telling jokes. Both boys decided to take a break to warm up with some delicious hot chocolate, and after an hour or so of more skating they decided they were done for the day. The returned their skates on the counter and put on their own shoes, they excited the rink and without even realizing it, Kevin had once again taken hold of Edd's hand as they walked to the motorcycle.

They rode back to the university dorms in a comfortable silence. Once they arrived, Kevin walked with Edd up to his front door. "Today was fun dork."

"Indeed, thank you very much for today Kevin. The dinosaur exhibit was great and the skating was fun too." Edd said with a gap-toothed smile.

Damn; that smile would be the end of him one day. Kevin smiled and leaned in closer to Edd. The ravenet could feel his face getting pink, and started preparing himself internally for a kiss, closing his eyes tightly and waiting.

Kevin stopped just short of Edd's lips, being able to feel the hot breath escaping them, and chuckled softly, going to peck Edd on the cheek instead.

Edd's eyes shot wide open at the feeling of Kevin's lips on his left cheek. He didn't think it'd be possible to feel 5 times more embarrassed by a kiss to the cheek than a kiss to the lips. Kevin moved away and laughed at the look on the boy's face, '_He's so cute, damnit.'_

Then the jock simply walked away, leaving Edd to himself, "A-ah, goodbye Kevin!"  
_'Oh my, oh my, oh my, my heart and stomach are a mess! Control yourself in there!'  
_He had just shoved his keys into the door's lock when he heard footsteps quickly coming towards him and a hand roughly grasping his shoulder and turning him around. Another hand lifted his chin up and he was kissed deeply.

Kevin and Edd's lips molded into each other, and after a brief moment of passion, they separated and the warmth of Kevin's lips was gone. "See ya, dork." Was all the redhead said as he smiled and walked away as if that was nothing out of the ordinary.

Edd gulped and nearly lost balance from his buckling knees. He quickly opened his door and stumbled inside, closing it behind him and locking it. He jumped into bed and clutched his hear under his coat. '_Why won't it calm down?'_

"Oh! Nazz and Eddy; I must tell them about today."

Edd changed out of his bulky winter clothes and into his comfortable pajamas before returning to his bed with his cellphone in hand. It was still somewhat early, but it wasn't like he was going to go out again – except for maybe some dinner later on. He unlocked it with a sweep of his finger to the screen and searched for his friends' names.

**To Nazz: **Greetings Nazz! I do hope I'm not disturbing you at the moment. Just wanted to let you know that my day with Kevin was splendid!

**To Eddy:** Greetings Eddy! I have returned from my day with Kevin, and might I add I had a really nice time.

He pressed send to both texts; he got up and walked over to his small fridge to take out an apple when he heard his phone violently vibrate from over his covers. He sat back down, taking a bite of his apple and read them.

**To Double D: **Ahh! That's great dude! How was it? What did you guys do? Was Kevin a perfect little gentleman or did he try anything funny? I'll pull his ears if he did! LOL

**To sockhead: **Welcome back Juliet. So what did you and Romeo do today?

Edd set aside his apple as he quickly typed away his response to both friends; the conversations went on back and forth for a while like this, with one answering after the other. It was like his phone was constantly vibrating every second.

**To Double D:** OMG that is actually so cute! Did he really just hold your hand like that? Hah, you go boy ;) On another note tho…seems to me like the time to make a choice is only approaching faster and faster Double D. So…what are your thoughts? You've gotten to know them both pretty well by now, and gotten to spend time alone with both of them. Who are you more attracted to?

**To sockhead:** Oh god I think I just puked a unicorn. Didn't think Kevin had a romantic ounce in him, hah. And I can practically see your googly eyes as you write about him…BARF!  
So what's it gonna be sockhead? Do you know yet?

"I…I think I know…" He muttered to himself as he typed down his last comments to both friends. "But I must still talk to them both…_really_ talk to them." He sighed "I'll ask both Nathan and Kevin if we could possibly meet up one of these days... They need to know what's going on."

* * *

Upstairs Kevin was taking a nice warm shower as his thoughts revolved solely on his date with the little dork. He could hear his phone ringing from text messages in his room, so he hurried up and finished. He turned off the water, grabbed a towel, dried himself, wrapped it around his waist and stepped out of his steaming bathroom, wiping away beads of shower-sweat from his copper eyebrows.

He sat on the edge of his bed and checked to see who was messaging him.

**To Kev:** A little birdy told me you had quite the "splendid" date! ;)

**To Pebbles: **Yoooo where have you been. Not a single text from you today! ARE YOU FRIEND-CHEATING ON ME?

Kevin rolled his eyes at Nat's text and typed.

**To Kevin: **Hah, guess you spoke to Edd then?...WAIT, he told you about it? Have you two been talking too? He said it was splendid? Really? Did he say anything else about me?

**To Nat: **I'm afraid so Nat…there is…ANOTHER.

**To Kev: **Hehehe yeaaaahhhh we talk alright! And don't worry dude, Double D had a great time with you! Swoon!

**To Pebbles: ***dramatic gasp* I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL. I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR #1 BOOTY. Hah, so sup traitor?

**To Nazz:** I'm glad…hehe, I even got to hold his hand…and thank god for the gloves cuz I'm pretty sure it would've been gross and sweaty as hell… I had fun with him Nazz, I really did.

**To Nat:** Traitor my ass, Goldberg! I didn't do anything xD nah I just went out with someone that's all. Had a really good time too.

**To Kev: **Aww, that's sweet Kev! Guess you really like him huh?

**To Pebbles:** Oooooh a little rendezvous? Kevin you sly dog ;)

**To Nazz: **I can't get him out of my head sometimes…hah.

**To Nat: **Shut up. lol. What about you? How's you're crush going?

**To Pebbles: **Good actually, had a little date yesterday! He is SUCH a cutie patootie 3 can't wait till the cutie patootie booty is mine

Kevin laughed out loud at his friend's text; Nat could be so weird at times, but Kevin wouldn't trade him for anything, just like all his other dear friends. His phone vibrated one more time and he thought it'd be Nazz, until he saw the name on the screen.

**From Dork:** Good evening Kevin. Mind if we get together sometime soon? Lunch or dinner perhaps? There are some things I wish to discuss with you.

Kevin gulped. He needs to talk.  
'_Oh man. This is it isn't it?'_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note:**_ Sweet bby Jesus I am alive... I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated in forver :/ but I am back in school now and there's lots to do so that takes away most of my time and attention, so I am also extra sorry if this update disappoints :

On an also not so great...or maybe it is depending on your preference...note: I had originally planned for this fanfic to be about 18-20 chapters long, however, due to my now busy schedule I have somewhat lost a lot of the inspiration for it...yeah, sorry... but do not fret! it does not mean I'm going to abandon it; I'm simply going to shorten it to about...14-15 chapters. So that means 2-3 more chapters, 4 maximum if really necessary!

Thank you so so much to everyone who has liked / followed this fanfic and have also read my NaVe and KevEdd onshots uvu Please continue giving me helpful reviews and tell me what you are thinking so far ~ and hopefully i can improve!

Again, because of school, i am lacking inspiration and time, and because of that, i _will_ be taking longer to update. So. Yeah. Be ready for that.

Anyway, here you go~ Ch. 12!

Nat is **c2ndy2c1d**'s OC !

my tumblr: **little - laughssassin . tumblr . com**

* * *

_**Ch. 12: DamagED**_

Double D felt as if a storm was brewing in his core; he felt something would go horribly wrong once he spoke to both Nathan and Kevin separately. He had no idea what would happen between the three, or what would happen if the other two males confronted each other. Kevin is an alpha male, he is a star athlete, and it seemed he genuinely cared for the dork; likewise, Nat is also a star athlete, a lot smarter than he may seem, and he also cared for Double D. There was also something else, something Double D had seen and confirmed over the years of knowing both Kevin and Nathan: _Neither male likes to lose_.

He was terribly nervous, but at the same time he felt this was right. He needed to tell them and they needed to know. To be perfectly honest, Double D was more than surprised over the fact that neither of them knew of their mutual infatuation with him. They are best friends, surely it would've been known one way or another…but apparently, that was not the case.

The text to Kevin had been sent, and a date agreed on; now it was time to send Nat's.

**To Nathan:** Greetings Nathan, I hope you are having a good day? Would it be okay for us to meet for lunch or something of the sort? There is a matter I must speak of with you, and it is quite important.

Not even 2 minutes later, his phone vibrated in his warm palm, and he checked the new text message.

**To Double Cutie: **Heyah! Yeah today has been alright I guess, you? Also, sure we can meet up for lunch! :D what day works for ya?

**To Nathan: **Would next Sunday be good? Say 1:30?

**To Double Cutie: **Yep! I'll see you then Prince Cutie ;)

**To Nathan: ** Goodbye!

Double D took in a deep breath and let it all out after a moment. He couldn't chicken out now. It'd be wrong. He owed it to the two boys.

He sent 2 more texts, to Eddy and Nazz, informing them that it was time for him to come clean. Nazz was happy and cheered him on, saying she would help him calm the beasts if need be, and Eddy called him right away.

"So you're really gonna do it huh?" Was the very first thing Double D heard when he picked up.

"Yes. I've been having such a wonderful time with them, and they have been nothing but attentive with me…it's the least I can do."

"You really feel like this is it though?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, have you really spent enough time with them?"

"Well, I have gone out with both Nathan and Kevin on a few occasions; not to mention I actually have a class with Nathan, and I do text both of them in a nearly daily basis by now. So, yes I suppose I feel comfortable with my decision in that sense."

"So who's it gonna be?"

Double D's fingers hovered over the keyboard on screen, and his thought process screeched to a halt. Indeed, _who_ had he chosen?

Eddy could tell his friend was talking a little too long with what should have been an easier answer, if in fact Double D really had thought this through.

"You don't even know yet do you?!"

Double D furrowed his brows and bit his tongue lightly with his front teeth. "This isn't exactly common for me Eddy! Of course I'll come up with an answer!"

"Oh really? Fine, you got 10 seconds."

"Pardon?"

"OH, OH, I KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Ed piped up, having quietly listened to his friends' conversation all along.

"Ed? Wait, Eddy am I on speaker phone?!"

"Yeah. No big deal sockhead, not like there's anyone else here. Just lumpy and me.

"Double D, I know how to help!"

Eddy regarded his taller friend with hesitation, "How are _you_ gonna help?"

"Double D, all you have to do is answer without even thinking! Here, left or right?"

"Huh? Uh, right."

"No, no, no! Double Deeee," whined Ed, "you CAN'T think, just say it!"

"Ed I really can't see how that could possibly help me. This is a serious matter that requires careful consideration; it's not a simply left or right question, these are peoples' feelings we're dealing here with. Now, I'm sure that if I simply make a list of each of their qu-"

"NIGHT OR DAY"

"D-day?!"

"BLUE OR GRAY."

"Blue, Ed please I'm-"

"SQUIRTLE OR CHARMANDER?"

"Squirtle."

"COFFEE OR TEA?"

"Tea."

"WINTER OR SPRING?"

"Spring."

"LEFT OR RIGHT?"

"Right."

"HULK OR IRON MAN?"

"Iron man."

"KNOWN OR NEW?"

"Known."

"RED OR TEAL?"

"Teal."

By now the gears in Eddy's head managed to catch up to what his friend was doing. Ed was actually succeeding in coaxing honest answers from Double D without the boy genius overthinking it. '_Nice Ed, nice.'_ Thought Eddy with sincerity. But then he notice the turn Ed's questions were starting to take: known or new, red or teal, serious or chill, childhood or adulthood, etc, etc. All his new questions were having to do with Kevin and Nat, whether Edd noticed or not.

And then it happened, Ed went for it now that he felt Double D was into the little game for long enough and his brain had finally let go.

"KEVIN OR NAT?"

"K-N-K-..."

"You said K first Double D." chimed in Ed, satisfied by his accomplishment.

"Yeah but he threw in that 'N' in there." Added Eddy.

"But there was a 'K'!"

"AND AN 'N'!"

"K!"

"N!"

"KAAAYYYYY"

"FUCKING N"

"I know my answer."

The moment Ed and Eddy heard Edd's voice they completely shut up, looked at each other, and nodded.

* * *

Kevin was working on some French homework when his phone began to vibrate next to him, he groaned – he was on a roll! Finally starting to really comprehend his class from the times Double D had helped him on a few Saturdays or right after school if it was urgent – and picked up to see who it was that was calling him.

'_Nat?...This better be très important…' _"Oui-I mean, yes?"

"Well hon, hon, hon, bonjour, Eiffel tower to you too." Answered Nat in a sing-song voice and a fake French accent.

"Shut it, I'm doing French homework. Anyway… Sup?"

"I think it's gonna happen man!"

"Huh? What's gonna happen?"

"My brand new relationship! Kevin I think this is it, he's gonna tell me he likes me too and then BAM so long singleville!"

Kevin chuckled, "Really? Well congrats man!"

"Aw don't congratulate me just yet Pebbles; still a man of the single life."

"Not for long though! Hey, you know what's funny? I'm meeting up with the person I like too and…well it seemed they wanted the conversation to be important…so… this could be it for me too."

"Woah seriously? Well shit Kev, our friendship was destiny! Next thing you know we'll be having a double wedding!"

"Oh god." Laughed the redhead, "To be honest though…I'm still amazed we've actually lasted this long without actually telling each other who our crush is…"

"Yeah, it's been fun having you guess though. I can't believe you thought it was Derek from the baseball team; I mean come on Kevin, Derek, really?"

"Alright, alright, forgive me for having noticed the one time you checked out his butt," Kevin heard Nat scoff but laugh softly soon after, "I guess there's no harm in telling you now."

"Really? SWEET! Then imma tell you too!"

"You wanna go first then?"

"Alright, well, for the longest time now, and I mean LONG Kevin…"

"Oh really? How long? Like 2 months?"

"Heh…try 10."

"TEN?! Motherfucker…you've liked this kid that long?"

"Yeah… I don't really know why I waited so long, I mean, I knew for sure I liked him in…weeks really…"

"Then what took you so long?"

"I guess I was scared of their reaction? I didn't wanna blow it, and I wasn't even sure if he even liked dudes hah…wasn't that close to him back then."

"Understandable."

"You? How long have you liked this one?"

"About…a month…nearly 2?... it was very confusing to me." He chuckled deeply, and a look of pure affection consumed his eyes once he silenced. His chest would do weird things whenever he thought of Double D. He never ever would've thought he'd be feeling like this about a boy, let alone his childhood dork… but he did… oh, he _really _did; his smile, his gap, his eyes, his voice, everything really. There would be times where he would feel like it was just such a mismatch, with him being the popular jock and Edd the calm scholar, but it didn't feel wrong either.

"Helloooo? Earth to red, come in red, do you copy?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry," he laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Uhh, I haven't like this person for too long I guess, compared to you, but, I really like this person. I never thought I would because it's almost like we are polar opposites, but…I can't…I can't get them out of my heads sometimes y'know?"

"Awwwwwww!"

"SH-SHUT UP! Anyway, weren't you gonna tell me who you like?!"

"Finneeeee, well, I like…I really like D-*BEEP BEEP* Ah shit, sorry man, got another call on wait and dad said he was gonna call me today, so it might be him."

"That's fine, just tell me later ok?"

"Sure thing, Ta-ta for now~"

"Later."

Kevin huffed after the call ended; he was so close to hearing who Nat had been crushing on for so long, yet here he was, left in dark curiosity once again.

"Wait…I could've sworn I heard a 'D' before he hung up…wait a second…" Kevin's eyes widened as the gears in his head started turning; clues and ideas clicking here and there as he pieced the mystery together.

"Dark hair, light eyes, has known him since high school, good friends with, spends more time with him now than before…everything…oh my god…THAT LIAR."

Kevin tched as his phone and set it back down next to him, "He DOES like Derek!"

* * *

Double D spent the rest of his week at school in an ironically stressing calm; easily comparable to what one would call "the calm before the storm" and the storm was fast approaching. Yet he was able to concentrate more on his studies knowing that soon this would be over and everything could be dealt with properly…that is, if by the end of it all there would be something to deal with…

As his last class ended, Double D stumbled his way through the crowded halls and out the building. A certain blonde girl was actually waiting for him to go out, and once she spotted the familiar sockhead, she quickly made her way to him.

"Double D!"

At the call of his childhood nickname, the boy's head shot up and he smiled softly, "Salutations Nazz, how are you?"

"I'm fine, but most importantly, how are you? Kevin told me you guys are talking this Saturday?"

"Ah, yes, this is true. I am going to tell them both the truth…and my decision."

"You know?! For sure?"

"Indeed."

Nazz took hold of Double D's arm and jumped in place as a wide smile spread across her face, "Oh my God! Congrats! Who is it, who is it, who is it?"

Double D couldn't help but smile too at his friend's honest enthusiasm and curiosity, throughout this whole ordeal Nazz had proven to be a comforting rock for him, and it really helped that he had known her since childhood and she was good friends with both Nat and Kevin. "Goodness Nazz, I didn't think you'd be this excited about it," he giggled, "but very well, I shall tell you."

The two walked away together, arms linked, and the moment Nazz heard his name come out of Double D's mouth she halted and threw her arms around the genius' neck. "I knew it'd be him!...a-ah…but…" She drew back so she could see him better, and bit her lower lip in concern, "what about…"

"Yes I know... I am aware of how awkward things could become once I tell him…I had made such great progress with him as friends and I enjoy being with him very, very much, I do… well, our newfound friendship being awkward would be the best case scenario… no friendship being the worst." He sighed.

"Oh Double D don't think like that! I mean of course he'll be upset when he hears, and he'll probably want some time alone, but he is not the type of person who would dessert you for something like that. Just give him some time that's all."

"I hope you're right Nazz, I really do."

* * *

Kevin's leg vibrated like crazy under the booth; any more force and he would've caused an earthquake in the little restaurant. Double D had asked him to meet him there at 1 for lunch, and because of nerves – plus knowing Double D's huge pet peeve for tardiness – he showed up about 10 minutes early, but the wait seemed eternal.

He caught movement coming from the front door through his peripheral vision, and the moment he saw his little sockhead walk in, his heart beat so hard it felt like it imprinted itself on his ribs. He licked his lips and bit part of his lower one, not even realizing he kept doing it as Doublr D approached him. He awkwardly stood up when Double D reached where he was sitting and smiled, trying to hide the fuzziness consuming him from the inside.

"Good afternoon, Kevin." Edd offered him a nervous smile.

"Hey." Both boys sat back down and stayed in awkward silent for a short moment, but for completely different reasons, unbeknownst to each other.

Edd cleared his throat and spoke first, bringing his hands together over the table and twiddling his thumbs, "I uhm… suppose I should just come out and tell you…something."

The redhead's breath hitched and he felt the anticipation building in the pit of his stomach, "Y-yeah? Well I'm guessing it's something pretty important judging by that look."

"What look?"

"You're biting your lower lip and showing you gap, your playing with your thumbs, and you're looking practically anywhere but me." He answered with a smug smile

The ravenet wasn't even aware he was biting his lip and adverting his gaze, it just happened naturally when he got too nervous, and he didn't think Kevin would have noticed enough to the point of actually remembering these signals. He blushed lightly, and it only made Kevin's smile grow.

"Yes, well, you have your own nervous habit of rubbing the back of your neck." Edd answered with a soft chuckle.

Kevin could only nod and laughed too, since the dork was right.

'_Come now Eddward, you MUST say it. NOW.'_

"Kevin, there's something I've been meaning to confess for some time now."

Kevin gulped and leaned in closer to Edd over the table, "Yeah?"

"Well…I really don't know how to say this…"

'_Please just say it, Edd, please!'_

"I feel so terrible about it, please forgive me Kevin." Edd completely lowered his gaze to rest upon his nervous hands.

Kevin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What? No, Double D, don't feel bad about it!" He reached out with one hand and lightly put it over Edd's. "I mean, I like you man, so you liking me back is the best thing that could've happened and I just think that-"

"Kevin, please! That's…that's not what I was going to say!"

Kevin's smile faded, and worry plagued him, "Oh…then, what's wrong Double D? Did something happen? Are you ok?"

'_He's so concerned for me…Oh my it have come to this?!' _"Kevin…the truth is… There has been someone else also trying to win my affection."

'…_Shit.'_

"And well…The thing is, this person and I have become close these past few months, and that makes me happy because they really are a nice person."

The more Edd spoke the more daggers Kevin felt being stabbed into his body.

"Kevin that's not to say I do not like you nor have not liked spending time with you. Becoming friends with you have been wonderful and I am so very glad we moved on from the victim-bully relationship we had as children and-"

"Is that it?"

"Pardon?"

"The "victim – bully" relationship…that's all I'll really end up being in the end won't I?"

"What?! No! Kevin I just told you I am happy to now be friends with you. Please Kevin, let me finish."

Kevin sat back, removing his hands from Edd's and huffed, nodding at the sockhead to keep talking.

"Kevin the reason why I am telling you this is because…because the other person…you know them. Very well."

"What?" His eyes shot back up to Edd's.

"Kevin, this person who has also been trying to win my affection…this person who has become close to me…and makes me laugh, and feel at ease…this person who I am happy to call a friend now, and is dear to me…It's Nathan."

Time stopped, the world was put in mute, and everything was drained of color except for the boy sitting in front of Kevin. No…this had to be a mistake. He probably just heard him wrong. Yeah. That's it. Kevin heard him wrong.

"Kevin, I'm sorry."

"Y-you're telling me… that all this time…all these _damn_ months…I've been blindingly juggling you with Nat?! You're telling me, that my best friend, the guy who would never betray me, also has a thing for you and has been trying to get you to like him back?!"

"Yes…"

"I can't believe this… Why didn't you tell me?!" Kevin's tone of voice intensified, although it did not rise in volume as much as Edd had anticipated from him; but in all honestly, this scared him more than Kevin yelling.

"Double D how could you?! Nat is my best friend! Any other guy and I'd be like "well fuck them, I'm not losing you to Jon Doe that easily," but NAT? Nathan, Double D? Do you have any idea what position this puts me in? Does Nat know?"

"No… I am speaking with Nathan tomorrow."

"FUCK!" The redhead let it out a little louder than he intended, and a few of the other guests in the little diner stared at him for a moment. Double D could tell this conversation had taken a horrible direction, and the jock's legendary short fuse was being poked a little too much.

"Kevin I understand me keeping this from the both of you was wrong but you must also try to understand _my_ feelings!"

"_Your_ feelings?"

"Yes! Kevin you and I both know I'm not what most females, or males, are looking for. I have never been in a position where two, let alone just ONE person has felt this strongly about me and has actually tried pursuing me…except maybe Marie but that's a different story and frankly all she did was hurt me. I now realize that this is still no excuse but it's something that confused me and affected me and was completely out of my comfort zone. I should've told you sooner."

"Took you MONTHS to realize that?"

"Kevin, I'm trying. But my feelings are n-"

"I don't care about that!"

Edd's eyes widened and his mouth shut tight in a flash after hearing Kevin utter those words. "Excuse me?!" He asked in an indignant tone.

"I-I mean…" Shit, that was NOT what he meant. Sure he was angry, and hurt, and even disappointed not only on Edd, but Nat too…but he did not mean for his words to come out like that! Kevin still cared for the boy.

But the damage had been done. Edd's eyes were filled with guilt, sadness, and now thanks to Kevin, rage.

"You don't care? You don't care?! Oh, pardon _me_ for getting flustered over a completely new situation, pardon _me_ for not knowing what to do, pardon _me_ for feeling so horrible for days, weeks, months, knowing how much you and Nat mean to each other – more than I ever could to either of you, pardon _me_ for attempting to tell you the truth before things got more out of hand!"

"Hey, woah, woah! Don't tell me how I feel about you or how important you are to me, I know you think I'm dumb, I know you and your loser friends always have, but do _NOT _tell me how _I _feel."

"Oh, well, then pardon the…pardon…_PARDON THE FUCK OUT OF ME_ FOR THAT TOO."

Kevin nearly chocked on his own saliva upon hearing Double D actually swear, out loud. Just how angry had he gotten? '_Fuck! No no no no no, this conversation has to end before more damage is done!' _

A frantic and upset mind is never a good combination, especially not with Kevin.

"Well considered yourself pardoned then." He retorted.

"Oh how thoughtful of you." Edd said dryly.

"Yeah, cuz that's what _I _am, _thoughtful. _As in not an idiot who thinks about himself and tries to make things right even if it hurts."

"Kevin this is really not the direction I wanted this conversation to take. I knew this-"

"Oh it wasn't?! What did you expect me to do? Say some shit like, "golly Double D, that's mighty honest of ya, I wuv you!"?"

"Of course not, do not mock me!"

"Then what did you expect?!"

"You not being a complete insensitive jerk about it!"

"You just told me that for the past few months my best friend and my crush have been having their own little thing on the sidelines without telling me. So, tell me, enlighten me if you really fucking must, how do you want me to act?"

"Kevin this is ridiculous. I am telling you what happened, I am telling you the truth, I am saying I am sorry and I know it was wrong of me."

"Yeah, well, a little too late…_dork." _He somewhat angrily mumbled the last word, but Edd caught it loud and clear. The insult was back.

The beanie-clad boy was emotionally drained, and for once he didn't know what else to say; he was surprised no one had even come over to check if they wanted something to drink or eat, but then again, with the way they were arguing and the aura around them, he wasn't surprised their booth was being avoided by all.

"I think it's time for me to leave. Thank you for your time Kevin."

"Oh no no no…thank _you._"

"Kevin I honestly do not know what else to do. I'm hurting to you know? Especially because I-"

"Because you what? Hmm?" He crossed his arms over his chest and tched.

Edd's eyes became distant, and his mouth felt like cotton. "Nevermind, my words will be wasted here. It is… not important." His heart contorted in a painful way as he said that, but he felt that unfortunately, it was true. Kevin wouldn't listen to him. Edd simply stood up and turned to leave in glum silence.

"See ya, _dork._"

Edd stopped walking and looked down, "Perhaps Eddy was always right."

That was the last dagger Kevin could stand. It was over. They were over, before they even started.

"Goodbye Kevin."

And he was gone. Kevin remained there, sitting in shock, and sadness, and anger, and guilt.

* * *

Back in his dorm room, Edd curled up under his sheets and ignored the world around him; his phone kept on vibrating and lighting up from both Eddy and Nazz attempting to contact him. He just wanted to be alone.

He needed to be alone…

Outside he could hear stomping footsteps, and got curious upon noticing that the noise stopped very close to him. He lifted his head from his bed and noticed the shadow of 2 feet standing right in front of his door; they stayed there for a couple of seconds, paced on or twice, stopped again, then quickly ran away back from the direction where they came from, which led to both the elevator and stairs.

'_How odd…'_ he thought tiredly. '_Kevin was right…what was I expecting?...well… I guess I should take today as preparation for tomorrow with Nathan…I am exhausted.' _He looked to his alarm clock for the time, 3:00 p.m., '_Maybe a quick nap will help… I must calm down and recharge so I can work on my homework and readings…yes, that'll got my mind off this nasty mess, even if just for a bit…' _

Upstairs, Kevin went in running into his dorm room and locked the door behind him, leaning against it and slowly slumping down onto the floor in defeat. '_What a fucking coward…Can't even say sorry to the dweeb…tch!...But…Why should I be sorry?! He's the guilty one here! And Nat!...but then…Double Dweeb isn't my boyfriend… he's not "mine"… what he chooses to do with someone else doesn't concern me… although I wish it did… I wish…' _ he sighed and removed his baseball cap from his head, holding it tightly.

"I wish he was mine."

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he begrudgingly took it out, '_Nazz…guess she wants to know how it went…w-wait a second…'_

**To Kev: **Dude, Double D isn't answering me! Don't leave me in the dark! How did it go?

**To Nazz:** Did you know?

**To Kev: **Huh? Know what? His feelings?

**To Nazz: **No…well…yes…Nazz, did you, or did you not know about Nat?

There was silence and Kevin's stomach actually managed to drop even further; bullseye. Nazz knew.

**To Nazz: **I can't fucking believe this…

Then his phone began to chime, signaling an incoming call from Nazz; he picked up, but said nothing.

"Kevin, before you blow up please let me talk."

"…"

"Thank you. Ok…so… yes, I knew about Nat also having feelings for Double D, BUT I did try to yell you both about it. Also, Edd was confused! You _have_ to understand that. He has never had a guy liking him or a guy that he liked; but he got two and got overwhelmed dude! I understand if you are mad at him, and nat, and me, but you also can't just dismiss your feelings for him out of anger now, or out of pity for Nat! Besides, Double D li-"

"I can't believe YOU lied to me too…"

"Kevin, LISTEN TO ME."

"I don't know what I want to do anymore Nazz. I mean yeah I guess it's not a monumental issue, but this is Nat, this is my best friend we're talking about…And also…Double D might have me now."

"What? Kevin what did you do?!"

"What do you mean what did I do?! I reacted that's what I did! I reacted to him telling me that for the past like 3 months or whatever he and Nat had been having their own little moments!"

"Well if you liked two girls at once would you not want to spend time with them to help you decide who you click with more?!"

"Well, I mean, y-yeah, but this is different!"

"How?!"

"NAT!"

"SO?! THESE ARE PERSONAL MATTERS. SOMETIMES YOU GOTTA BE SELFISH. Nat can forgive and so can you, I know it."

"But Nazz-"

"Kevin." She said sternly, "Think this through, think like Double D."

He breathed in deeply and then let it all out, "I'll think about it, but I do need some time alone…"

"Alright…I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah. See ya." He pressed the 'end call' button and walked over to his bed, then slammed himself into it, burying his face against his pillow. Suddenly his phone vibrated again, '_Did she forget to tell me something? I really don't have the motherfucking patience for this topic anymore.'_

But it wasn't Nazz who sent the message, it was Nat.

**To Pebbles: **Sorry bout cutting ya off earlier! Heh, almost forgot to give you my answer too.

**To Nat: **Don't worry about it. Both. Really.

**To Pebbles: **You ok bro? & No, I promised I'd tell you, and bros don't break promises to each other!

'_Fucking hell.'_

**To Pebbles: *****drumrolls* I like…. Double D!**

Kevin had to answer…but how…Nazz told him to think like Double D, to try to really understand why he did what he did…but Nat…

**To Pebbles: **Kevin? Pretty shocked huh? But yeah, I like him…I like him a lot, Kev

No, it wouldn't be fair to Double D if Kevin were to rat him out to Nat before they spoke…Double D DID say he was going to talk to Nathan tomorrow…

**To Pebbles: **Well? Whaddaya think?

**To Nat: **Bro, there's something you gotta know…

**To Pebbles: **Uhh, alright, shoot?

Kevin hesitated with the message; should he tell him? Should he not tell him? He had already said there was something Nat needed to know…but the voice in his mind kept telling him not to do it and to let Nat and Edd figure things out by themselves. At the same time, he wanted to confront Nat about their mutual crush. The war in his mind went on like this for a few moments, but finally his decision was made.

_Message sent!_


End file.
